¿Me ayudas a recuperarla?
by Ryuuky
Summary: -Cuando las cosas te superan hay tres formas de actuar: aceptarlo, negarlo o ignorarlo- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. /-¿Y en qué estado está ella?- dudó Nico. /-Una mezcla de todas-/ AU (supongo) NozoEli. Yoshi(Yoha)Maru . Para Love Live.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Retomando antiguos hobbies**

-Nozomi se ha ido...-

Umi se sentó en el suelo al lado de la rubia y miró a Honoka de mala manera. Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Eso ya lo sabe, no hace falta que lo digas así- le murmuró Umi. -¿Eli?-

-Bien...- la rusa se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio alejándose de la peliazul. -Sólo queda una cosa por hacer- dijo mirando a todas y cada una de sus amigas.

-¿Eh... Eli?- Umi la miró confundida.

-¿No iras a emborracharte ahora, verdad?- preguntó Nico ligeramente insegura.

-¿Qué?- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eli. -No... No- impulsó con el pie la silla y está giró hasta que Eli se quedó frente al ordenador, dándole la espalda a sus amigas. -Es hora de retomar mi antigua cuenta... Tal vez les haga un poco de caso a mis fans-

-¿Eli?- Nico estaba a punto de reírse, pero Maki la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Es una etapa, vamos a dejarla por unos días-

-Eh... ¿cuál era mi contraseña?- susurró la rubia.

-No creo que dure unos días- respondió Nico seriamente.

* * *

Yoshiko se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo antes de entrar. Las ojeras estaba claro que por mucho maquillaje que se pusiera encima aún las tendría, y no hablar ya del mechón salvaje de pelo que había decidido rebelarse Exceptuando eso, todo lo demás estaba bastante bien, incluso llevaba un vestido nuevo que le quedaba genial.

-Yoshiko-chan- dijo una pelirroja bastante feliz.

-¡Lily!- sonrió el Ángel Caído. -¡Es Yohane!-

-Eso...- Riko rodó los ojos y mantuvo abierta la puerta de la cafetería. -¿Quieres que entremos juntas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!- respondió, pero de todas formas pasó por delante de Riko entrando directamente a la cafetería, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kanan y se habían ido todas a celebrarlo. Yoshiko dejó de lado sus estudios, por un día que no estudiase no iba a explotar el mundo... Bueno, en realidad el día anterior tampoco estudio... Pero eso es otra historia.

Dejó su bolso cerca de la barra y miró el lugar. Era una simple cafetería con asientos cómodos al estilo sofá y mesitas que daban un ambiente acogedor. Riko a su lado se quitó el abrigo y se echó el pelo hacia delante, no dejaba de mirarla y Yoshiko sabía perfectamente que quería hablar con ella. Haciéndose la desentendida apartó la mirada de la barra para centrarla en las chicas que estaban allí, por ahora eran Dia, Hanamaru, Chika, Mari y Kanan. Esta última no dejaba de abrazar a las demás.

-¿Qué tal todo Yocchan?- Y ahí estaba la pregunta que no le apetecía mucho escuchar.

-Bien- respondió indiferente. -¿Y tú?-

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder, Chika llegó hacia ellas arrastrando a Riko hacia donde estaba antes, no sin antes saludar rápidamente a Yoshiko, que sólo se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no le apetecía mucho estar ahí, y no porque odiase a Kanan ni nada de eso, era simplemente que hoy no quería. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hanamaru y ella se levantó de su asiento.

"Que viene" pensó Yoshiko poniéndose nerviosa. "Compórtate normal"

Se giró para hacerse la sorprendida cuando Maru llegase a su lado, pero eso nunca sucedió.

-¡KYAAAA!- esa era Dia gritando. Se volvió a girar justo para encontrarla abrazada a Hanamaru.

-¿Qué?-

-¡ONEE-CHAN!- gritó Ruby preocupada, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Sin embargo, Dia estaba en un ataque de euforia y felicidad. Fue tanta la alegría que abrazó a la primera persona que tenía delante, Hanamaru. Ella tampoco lo entendía, pero la sonrisa de Dia era contagiosa y casi sin pensarlo, la castaña también estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Desde la zona de la barra Yoshiko las miraba aburrida... Y enfadada. Bastante enfadada. Cogió su bolso y salió de ahí enfadada. Todas estaban demasiado ocupadas por la repentina alegría de Dia, que nadie se dio cuenta de cómo Yoshiko se iba alejando poco a poco de allí hasta que salió del local... Enfadada… y con un estúpido dolor en el pecho.

-Idiota- se dijo a sí misma mirando la calle. -Nunca tienes suerte- justo cuando dijo eso pateó una lata de aluminio que fue a parar directa a los pies de otra persona. -Lo siento-

-No pasa nada- le dijo la otra chica alzando una mano, en la otra llevaba un móvil de lo que parecía ser última generación con una funda que Yoshiko enseguida reconoció de un popular juego en línea.

-Al menos podría hacer mal tiempo- dijo Yoshiko de mal humor mirando el tiempo perfecto que hacía.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos más próximo a su piso y suspiró, había cogido su bolso y no era necesario que volviese a la fiesta, si es que alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia... Tampoco es como si quisiera volver, no quería volverse loca intentado que su mirada no se fuera a Zuramaru sin su consentimiento, cosa que hacía mucho a diario.

Y sí, sucedía mucho a diario porque vivían juntas. Compartían piso desde hace unos dos años y últimamente a Yoshiko se le dificultaba estar cerca de ella sin que su corazón diera un vuelco. Yoshiko quería maldecir al ser que le había hecho sentir todo eso por la castaña, pero se dio cuenta de que entonces debía maldecirse a sí misma.

Al final, con un suspiro subió a su piso. No le había sonado el móvil con ninguna notificación, por lo que ella supuso que no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Cuando llegó entró en su casa relajadamente y sin tocar nada se fue directa a su habitación y cerró la puerta con ayuda del pie. Dejó el bolso encima de la mesita de noche y ella se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su portátil.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero un brillo extraño le impedía mantenerlos así. Con curiosidad abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que su portátil seguía encendido, lo abrió con cuidado para encontrarse abierta la página del navegador.

-Pues como no me entretenga viendo videos- murmuró Yoshiko mirando la hora. Ahí estaba su claro ejemplo de que no quería estudiar y de que al día siguiente enfrentaría las consecuencias.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de buscar sus videos favoritos de invocación, recordó la funda del móvil de la chica con la que se había chocado. Ella antes jugaba a esos juegos. Con unos movimientos rápidos buscó el nombre en internet y se sorprendió al ver que seguía activo, y no sólo eso, contaba además con unas veinte mil personas conectadas en ese momento.

Yoshiko cogió el ordenador para ponérselo sobre las piernas y observar mejor la página, esta no había cambiado nada, todo seguía en su sitio. Con cierta añoranza y determinación le dio al botón descargar y sonrió al leer el mensaje de bienvenida que hacía ocho años que no leía.

* * *

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- Hanamaru abrió la puerta un poco y distinguió sobre su cama a Yoshiko dormida con unos cascos. Sonrió al verla dormir tan plácidamente.

Sin hacer ruido se deslizó cuidadosamente en la habitación y se acercó hasta ella para quitarle los cascos con mucho cuidado y apartar su portátil de la cama dejando todo esto encima de su escritorio. Tras taparla con la manta y observarla un rato más, Hanamaru estaba lista para marcharse, pero no sin antes coger el móvil de Yoshiko confirmando que estaba en silencio.

-Normal que no contestases a las llamadas... Ni a los mensajes, zura- dijo haciendo un puchero mirando al Ángel Caído.

* * *

 **Holis :3 Volví ^-^ ¡Aquí tienes Love Live! No es un One-shot, pero al menos es un fic cortito** ᕙ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) ᕗ

 **Wow, no sé qué poner por aquí... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kanan (estaba todo planeado) y pues... Nozomi no está muerta ni nada de eso, no me seáis dramáticos xD, en los siguientes caps se irá viendo :P**

 **Iba a meter YouRiko, pero si lo hago se volvería protagonista y entonces la liaríamos xD**

 **Poco más, esto sólo es un inicio, nos leemos chicos! Sayonara~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Porque nos gusta poner lavadoras**

Una cosa estaba clara, ayer no bebió ni se dio ningún golpe fuerte para no recordar nada de lo sucedido. Yoshiko sabía que se quedó dormida mientras jugaba y estaba segurísima de que llevaba los cascos puestos, de lo que también estaba segurísima era de que Hanamaru no se había quedado con ella para mirarla a jugar, y mucho menos a quedarse a dormir en su cama.  
Eso sucedió sólo una vez, y pasó porque sus sábanas estaban mojadas por culpa de una lluvia que apareció de la nada. La castaña se presentó en su habitación por la noche y Yohane no se pudo negar, en aquel momento no sentía nada más que una fuerte amistad por ella. Y, Ojalá pudiera volver a aquella época, porque ahora Zuramaru estaba a unos centímetros de distancia que se le hacían insoportables.

Con la delicadeza con la que la montaña rusa baja después de haber subido hasta arriba, es decir, ninguna, Yoshiko cogió del brazo a Hanamaru despertándola en el acto.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó ella soñolienta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Yoshiko se alejó todo lo que podía de ella, estaba al borde de la cama y ni siquiera le importaba.

-Y... Yo- Hanamaru volvió a cerrar los ojos. -Me quedé dormida intentado averiguar cómo se apagaba eso-

-¿Eso?-

Yoshiko dirigió la mirada a su ordenador para encontrarlo a los pies de la cama, a punto de caerse. Con un movimiento rápido, se sentó sobre la cama y lo cogió. Soltó un suspiro al ver que estaba todo bien, excepto por la batería que había muerto.

-Zuramaru, ¿qué hora es?- al no recibir respuesta se giró para encontrar a la castaña durmiendo. -¡Zuramaru!- gritó.

-¡Eh!- la nombrada se sentó también en la cama. -¿Hmm?-

-¡Qué hora es!-

-Las... Las... Es sábado, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?-

-¡Había quedado!- Yoshiko se levantó de la cama y puso el ordenador sobre su mesa para cargarlo, acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Tras unos minutos, que Hanamaru usó para despejarse, Yoshiko apareció en su habitación con un bol de cereales, se sentó enfrente del ordenador y lo encendió. Usó el truco infalible que hacían todas las personas que tenían prisa: pulsar los botones y darle click por toda la pantalla para que se encendiera más deprisa.

-¿Zura?-

Se giró justo para encontrarse a Hanamaru mirándola desde su cama. ¿Qué hacía todavía ahí? Hizo un gesto para indicar que se fuera, pero Maru sólo la imitó confundida.

-Fuera- dijo señalando la puerta, lo dijo con un tono de voz calmado.

-Oh...- Hanamaru se levantó de la cama, pero se volvió a sentar mirando hacia el suelo. -¿Has quedado con alguien?-

-Hm... Sí- respondió Yoshiko tecleando su contraseña para desbloquear el ordenador.

-Pensaba... Bueno, ya que has estado ocupada estos días... Si querías que fuéramos a algún sitio- al terminar de decir eso alzó las manos rápidamente. -Pero, ya has quedado, no pasa nada-

Yoshiko se apoyó en su mano para mirarla. Desde el cumpleaños de Kanan, que fue hace unos días, había estado enganchada al videojuego que encontró ese mismo día y apenas había hablado con Hanamaru.

-¿Te quedaste a dormir en mi cama, porque me echabas de menos?- preguntó ligeramente esperanzada, pero lo ocultó muy bien poniendo una voz monótona.

-S... Sí, somos amigas y compañeras de piso, zura-

-Ya, oye que vivamos juntas no significa...- Yoshiko dejó la frase a mitad, no quería terminarla. Sólo la quería decir porque le había fastidiado ese "somos amigas" pero si lo hacía, no sería justo para ninguna de las dos. -Olvídalo, tengo que ir preparándome, no quiero llegar tarde-

-¿Vas a ir al centro o...?- Hanamaru también dejó la frase a mitad, pero ella lo hizo porque vio a Yoshiko poniéndose los cascos y ese "quedar" significaba jugar a videojuegos.

Se puso de pie a regañadientes y caminó hacia la puerta, tal vez otro día podría averiguar que le ocurría a Yoshiko estas últimas semanas. Antes de marcharse miró por encima de su hombro. Y tal vez otro día ella fuera más directa para invitarla a quedar…

* * *

-¡LO HE HECHO!- gritó Eli asustando a Hanayo. -¡he respondido todos los mensajes!-

Hanayo asintió, no entendía nada. Había llegado a casa de Eli unos minutos atrás, pero como la rubia estaba concentradísima en teclear no quería interrumpirla. Se sentó a su lado y mirando la pantalla del ordenador esperó hasta que Eli cerró la página donde estaba metida.

-¿Entonces ya está?- preguntó Hanayo alzando una ceja.

-Sí- sonrió Eli. -¿Has traído el arroz? Me muero de hambre-

La más joven sonrió, en cierto modo la nueva forma de comportarse de Eli le recordaba a Rin.

-Vamos a la cocina-

Ambas caminaron hacia allí, Hanayo se dio cuenta de que Eli todavía llevaba puesto el pijama y tenía el pelo mal recogido en una coleta desalineada. Desde que Nozomi se había ido, las ocho chicas comenzaron a hacer turnos para vigilar el comportamiento de Eli. Maki se había encargado de explicárselo a las chicas, pero Nico lo resumió en: está idiota. Lo que generó un enfrentamiento entre ellas dos.

Hanayo hoy tenía tiempo libre, por lo tanto le tocaba ir a cuidar de Eli. Más tarde llegarían Honoka, Umi y Kotori. No tenían todo el día libre, pero al menos comerían con la rubia para enterarse de qué tal estaba.

Cuando llegaron, Eli rebuscó en la cocina unos cuencos y sonrió al sacarlos. Hanayo observó la cocina no estaba sucia, pero sí con una ligera capa de polvo. Maki había hecho muy bien en avisarlas de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- preguntó al fijarse que no había ningún plato o vaso sucio.

-¿Qué día es?- preguntó Eli haciendo una expresión de desconcierto. Al ver cómo la miraba la menor cambió de expresión. -Es broma...- No. No lo era.

Hanayo asintió. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido cuando todas salieron del piso de Eli. Honoka comenzó a hacer gestos pensativos mientras gritaba "Hummms" fue Nico la que rompió el silencio mientras se ponía la bufanda.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- se lo preguntó a Maki, a pesar de que habían estado peleando minutos atrás.

-¿Por ahora? Cuidarla. No hace falta que estemos con ella todo el día-

-Sólo echarle una mano de vez en cuando, ¿no?- preguntó Umi. La pelirroja asintió a su pregunta y Hanayo se adelantó un par de pasos mientras las demás hablaban sobre sus trabajos.

-Honoka- la nombrada se giró para mirarla. -¿Sabes algo de Nozomi?-

-No... Da igual, ahora lo importante es ayudar a Eli- entonces guardó silencio y miró a todas como solía hacer, con esa mezcla de tranquilidad y emoción. -Cuando las cosas te superan hay tres formas de actuar: aceptarlo, negarlo o ignorarlo- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en qué estado está ella?- dudó Nico.

-Una mezcla de todas- respondió rápidamente.

Hanayo estaba preocupada, a fin de cuentas era su amiga, pero también sentía un enfado extraño por no poder hacer nada, no sabía que había pasado entre Eli y Nozomi. La verdad es que no las había visto en algún tiempo hasta que Maki las llamó esa tarde pidiéndole que fueran a casa de la rubia.

-¡Tierra llamando a Hanayo!- gritó Eli sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí!- respondió ella notando como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-¿Arroz?- preguntó ella mirando con deseo la bolsa que todavía sujetaba la más joven.

-Arroz- sonrió ella levantando el brazo con la que la sujetaba. Y las palabras de Nico aquella tarde llegaron a su cabeza "no creo que dure unos días"

-¿Y qué tal está Rin?- preguntó Eli llevándose una gran cantidad de arroz a la boca con ayuda de unos palillos.

-Bien, hoy se tenía que quedar hasta tarde...- Hanayo suspiró. -¿Tú lo llevas todo bien?-

-Atenta- Eli levantó los brazos ilusionada. –He respondido todos los mensajes- Hanayo sonrió, no podía negarle que era todo un logro. -Oh y he puesto la lavadora, como me sugeriste-

-¡QUÉ!- el grito hizo que Eli se echase hacia atrás, tanto que de pocas se cae. -¡Eso está muy bien!-  
-Si llego a saber que te entusiasman tanto las lavadoras- susurró la rubia.

-¡Lo hacen!- gritó Hanayo por segunda vez.

Estaba por levantarse y abrazar a Eli. La única que hasta ese momento había conseguido un cambio significativo en el nuevo mundo donde había entrado la rubia fue Honoka. Consiguió sacarla de casa con ayuda de Rin dos días después de que Nozomi se fuera. Y aunque sólo se sentaron en un banco a comer helado, había sido algo. Pero ahora ¡ella también había conseguido algo!

-Oh... Bien- Eli sonrió y se rió un poco. -Es una lavadora...-

Era obvio que la rubia no se daba cuenta de lo preocupadas que estaban sus amigas por ella.

-Mañana creo que viene Nico, se lo diré, ya verás que feliz se pone-

-¿De verdad os causa tanta emoción una lavadora?- Eli sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba que Hanayo estuviera tan feliz. Al rato recordó la deliciosa comida que le había llevado Nico la última vez y se le ocurrió una idea. -Mañana lo podríamos celebrar-

-La estás tratando como una niña- esa voz no era de Hanayo, y Eli se inclinó hacia la derecha para ver a Umi en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada gélida.

-Pero Umi...- Hanayo también se giró sorprendida. -Es que ha puesto una lavadora-

-Eso debería hacerlo sin que se lo digamos- Umi se sentó al lado de la rubia y la miró detenidamente.

Hanayo no dijo nada, Umi y Maki eran las que solían ser más dura con la rubia. Y eso que sólo habían pasado unos días desde que Nozomi se fue.

-Y entoces le dije algo parecido a lo que dijo el otro, pero no me lo tomó por bien. ¡Hola!- esa era Honoka que venía hablando con Kotori, ambas chicas también tomaron asiento en la mesa y Hanayo les sirvió rápidamente un poco de arroz.

-¿Eh…?- Eli se rascó la mejilla distraídamente y todas las chicas que estaban allí reunidas la miraron. -¿Cómo habéis entrado? ¿Me he vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta?-

La cara de Umi fue todo un poema cuando dijo "vuelto" ¡si Eli seguía así… podría ser peor que…

-¡Oh, yo me la he dejado abierta!- dijo Honoka caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Peor que Honoka!

-¿Umi-chan?- la voz de Kotori la sorprendió. Hizo un gesto de que estaba bien para tranquilizarla y continuó con lo suyo. –Eli, estamos aquí porque tenemos que organizar todo-

-¡Eli!- Honoka, que había vuelto, la cogió de las manos haciendo que soltase los palillos. -¡No me digas que ya no te acuerdas!-

-Pues…-

-Lo planeamos cuando fuimos a comer helado juntas ¡dijiste que sí!-

Honoka estaba poniendo su cara de cachorrito y cada vez hacía más fuerte el agarre de las manos. Eli sonrió, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban diciendo, puesto que aquel día estaba observando a unas ardillas en el parque y no escuchó nada de la conversación de esas dos. Además el helado estaba lo suficientemente rico como para no dedicarle toda la atención.

"Ojalá pudiera conseguir más dulces" pensó Eli observando los ojos de su amiga. Amiga que disponía de una tienda de dulces.

-¡Honoka-chan!- dijo ahora ella apretando las manos de la pelijengibre y poniendo una sonrisa. -¿Sabes? He puesto una lavadora-

-¡Cierto!- dijo Hanayo, que también lo había recordado.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Honoka con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vale, parad vosotras dos!- interrumpió Umi, que ya había terminado de comer. Dejo los palillos sobre el tazón y apoyó las manos en la mesa, en ese instante Eli supo que no podría conseguir dulces. –Eli, vendremos sobre las nueve, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar-

-Sin problema- dijo la rubia sonriendo. No se le notaba para nada que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había aceptado.

-¿Puedo venir yo antes para prepararlo todo?- preguntó Honoka sonriendo.

-¡Claro! Y ahora deberíamos comer, supongo que tendréis cosas que hacer hoy- dijo soltando por fin las manos de Honoka. No tenía ni idea de en qué lio se había metido o lo que planeaban sus amigas, pero estaba bien, le daba un poco igual.

* * *

 **(-¿Arroz? -Arroz :D )**

 **NA: Bien... se me hace más fácil escribir con las chicas de Aqours que con μ's, ni idea de por qué :V Y voy a intentar acercarme a sus personalidades aunque me gusta más que sean ligeramente OCC (por eso lo de AU) También deciros que me trato de acercar un poco (muy poco) a lo que sería Angst, pero me sale mejor la comedia y el romance xD, por eso no esperéis mucha seriedad de mi(? Y Well, el fic avanza lento xD va poco a poco ^.^**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir(? Gracias por leer esta cosa tan rara que salió de mi mente, por los favs y follows! Y espero hacer un buen trabajo con estas otps!**

 **Respondo reviews porque me gusta :V (si no queréis que os responda, decírmelo)**

 **sparki128:** Lo sabes todo sobre mi fic(? Espero o intentaré sorprenderte xD y yup, yo soy igual cuando estoy jugando jajaja es que se pasa el tiempo enseguida, lo peor son cuando tienes una tonelada de llamadas perdidas O.O Aquí está el siguiente cap! Algo extraño, pero necesario para avanzar.

 **dianaprince24:** ¡Parejas favoritas yusss! Espero no decepcionarte compi de Marvel! xD

PD: ¿Habéis visto la noticia de que tendremos un segundo spin-off llamado Love Live! Moonshine!?


	3. Chapter 3

Respondo por aquí:

 **Love live:** HOOOLAS! :3 que alegría verte (leerte :V) (principalmente porque te dedico esto xD) Cuando estoy rodeada de gente y me salen los gritos de fangirl a mí también me miran raro xD Pero no es mi culpa, es mi otp que se pone a hacer cosas de otp y claro :V Oh, grasias por apreciar mi esfuerzo 3 Aquí tienes el siguiente cap xD Nos leemos Yousoroooo~

 **Roi faineant:** Uhhh pues como que aún nos queda camino para resolver las dudas xD Por ahora me alegra que te guste :3

 **Guest:** Es que no me suelen salir historias tan largas :P Normal que sea Eli quien mete la pata(? Muchas veces no pilla las indirectas de los parfaits xD (it´s joke) a mí me gusta el YouRiko (sólo lo he dicho porque yolo, ignórame) Pero el YohaRiko y el DiaMaru son otps bien fuertes y se han ganado espacio en el fandom, eso mola, así no descartamos nada y tenemos variedad en los fics xD. Y lol, nunca he dicho que Eli jugase a ese juego, pero me has pillado, voy por la rama gamers xD. El juego pensaba hacerlo un poco en una mezcla de todos lo que sean tipo rol masivo multijugador con un mundo abierto, así no pongo limitaciones :3 y ya que te has dado cuenta de que Eli jugará te concedo el honor de ponerle nombre al juego (es una gran responsabilidad Guest-sama, ten en cuenta que por muy estúpido que sea, pienso usarlo)

 **dianaprince24:** Yo también pasé mi buena etapa jugando durante horas xD y eso mismo me pregunto yo, Nozomi dónde rayos estás :V Por ahora te dejo con esta continuación xD Gracias por leer.

 **Gunter:** Me gusta la sinceridad(? Y Awwww, gracias por esforzarte en leer la parte de las sirenas. Siendo honesta, hace tiempo me leí un fic donde sólo me gustaba la otp secundaria y me daba mucho palo leer la principal xD me recuerdas a mí. Vamos Eli! Debes recuperar las tardes de parfaits junto a Nozomi! Yo haré todo lo posible para que esto se desarrolle bien :3

 **Joss sonoda:** Esa referencia me salió del corazón ;-; Intentaré que no te arrepientas xD y suelo actualizar cada una o dos semanas, no suelo dejarlas mucho tiempo de lado, así que no te preocupes jajajaja

* * *

 **3**

 **Si sueñas con ella, es porque la echas de menos**

-¿Tsushima- san me acaba de escuchar?-

-Ehh- Yoshiko se levantó del asiento lentamente. Honestamente no tenía ni idea de que le habían dicho porque estaba debatiendo en un foro cuál sería la mejor armadura para un mago oscuro. Mientras se ponía de pie cerró la página de su ordenador, así no la podrían culpar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo?-

Sin saber muy bien que hacer observó la clase detenidamente. El profesor esperaba por una respuesta y sus compañeros la observaban. Aprovechando eso, se fijó en su derecha donde su compañero de clase más cercano asentía lentamente, y ella le imitó.

-Bien. Puede sentarse, continuemos con la clase-

Yoshiko hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras ordenar por encima sus cosas miró a su compañero.

-¿Shun-kun, qué acabo de aceptar?-

El rubio sonrió pensando que era una broma y continuó jugando con el lápiz. Pero al ver que Yoshiko le seguía mirando sólo suspiró.

-¿El viaje a Londres de que todos hablaban?- contestó él con una voz divertida.

Yoshiko golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y haciendo que el profesor se callase.

-¿¡QUE ME HA TOCADO EL VIAJE A MÍ!?- gritó ella sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su compañero.

-Vaya... Vas con lag- murmuró él.

* * *

-Elichi~

-¡No-Nozomi!- gritó sorprendida la rubia abriendo los ojos.

-Gehz- sonrió la pelimorada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida mirando la hora, no eran más de las cinco y media de la tarde, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

-Mañana es nuestra graduación y quería salir un poco- respondió la otra, moviéndose a su lado en el sofá. -Tu hermana me dejó entrar-

-¿Entonces... Has avisado a las demás?- preguntó Eli frotándose la cara.

-No- sonrió Nozomi. -Elichi, hoy tendremos una tarde juntas~

Eli sonrió sin entender el porqué del arrebato de su amiga. Pero al recordar su tarea cómo presidenta dejó de hacerlo, debía o al menos, le gustaría aclarar unos cuantos puntos con Honoka antes de nada.

-Pero, quería ayudar a nuestras sucesoras- dijo señalándose a ambas. Nozomi la miró tranquilamente.

-Sólo es una tarde, y mañana será todo muy sentimental y seguro que no podremos pasar tiempo juntas-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Nozomi hizo una mueca extraña, pero duró muy poco, enseguida la cambió por una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. Para Eli no había pasado desapercibida esa mueca, y decidió, aunque fuera, dedicarle una tarde a la chica más especial que había en su vida.

-Está bien, ¿qué hacemos?- dijo estirándose, al menos se alegraba de haber dormido un poco.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Nozomi demasiado alegre. -¡Bien, tendremos que romper un par de normas!-

Eli se rió y dejó que la pelimorada la cogiera del brazo sacándola de su casa, con el tiempo había aprendido que algunas veces era mejor dejarse llevar por Nozomi.

* * *

Sí, dejarse llevar era genial y todo eso. Pero ¿de verdad tenía que ser literal lo de romper las normas?

-No... Sé que deciros- la directora se frotó los ojos y las miró detenidamente. -Es... Vuestra primera falta-

Eli tragó saliva, el corazón le latía con fuerza por miedo a lo que podría ocurrirles, en cambio Nozomi sonreí disimuladamente cuando la directora no la miraba.

-Yo... Lo siento, no...- decir que no sabía el malvado plan de Nozomi era cierto, pero tampoco la iba a dejar llevarse toda la culpa.

-Bien, sois alumnas ejemplares y no avisaré a vuestros padres. Aunque podría castigaros y no dejaros asistir a vuestra graduación-

Nozomi se tensó un poco, pero enseguida volvió a poner su sonrisa, parecía que se le había ocurrido un plan para llevar la situación.

-Sólo era una broma- miró rápidamente a Eli que asintió con fuerza. -Una que no se ha llevado a cabo sólo hemos incumplido la norma de estar en la escuela hasta tan tarde-

La directora le miró a los ojos y luego suspiró.

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan... Iros, no diré nada- dijo al final señalando la puerta.

La pelimorada asintió y cogió a Eli del brazo, que dudaba de si moverse, aún seguía sorprendida por la cercanía con las que las había tratado.

En cuanto salieron afuera Nozomi estalló en una carcajada que rápidamente se contagió en la rubia.

-Eso ha estado cerca-

-Era nuestro último día, estaba claro que no iba a hacernos nada- respondió Nozomi.

-Ya pero...- una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Eli.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí-

Eli se tapó la boca y trató de no reírse. Le resultaba increíble que la directora realmente se creyese que ellas no habían hecho nada. Primero Nozomi desajustó unas tuercas de las fuentes haciendo que el agua saliera disparada hacia todos los lados. Eso le pareció algo que no era muy grave. Pero luego, Nozomi propuso que se dividieran. Mientras Eli iba a la sala del consejo estudiantil para dejarlo todo lleno de hojas que le dio la pelimorada, Nozomi desapareció para realizar su segunda parte del plan. Luego Eli se encontró con la directora en el pasillo y cuando se dirigían a su despacho, vieron a Nozomi.

Pero todo había salido bastante bien. Incluso la directora no parecía sorprendida de verlas por allí, tal vez pensó que se estaban preparando algo para la graduación. Cuando salieron del instituto era de noche. Nozomi seguía riéndose de vez en cuando y Eli aprovechaba esos momentos para mirarla.

-Tenemos que repetir esto- dijo deteniéndose y agarrando a Nozomi del hombro.

-Ara, Elichi se me ha aficionado al mal~ dijo Nozomi sonriendo, parecían unas niñas pequeñas que acababan de hacer una travesura, y prácticamente lo eran.

-¡Ha sido divertido!- respondió casi cómo una réplica.

-Pero...- Nozomi se separó un poco, seguía sonriendo, pero era diferente. -No estaremos juntas en el próximo curso-

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Eli le sonrió haciendo que la otra se sonrojase. -Nada nos impedirá colarnos en nuestras respectivas universidades y sembrar el mal- al decir eso alzó un puño hacia el cielo, casi como haciendo una promesa.

-¡Oh Elichi!- Nozomi la miró. -Te he llevado por el mal camino... ¿qué opinarán tus padres de mí? No, ¿qué opinarán nuestras hijas?- dijo dramáticamente.

Eli comenzó a reírse y caminó hacia la salida.

-Mañana se lo podemos preguntar- dijo con un tono cortés.

-Mañana... Al menos me alegra haber pasado una tarde sólo nosotras dos juntas-

-Sí... Haciendo el mal, recuérdalo-

Nozomi se volvió a reír. Eli no estaba segura de sí era ella que hoy estaba más graciosa o Nozomi la que estaba más influenciable y se reía de todo. Pero aun así le gustaba escucharla.

-No es tan tarde, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo antes de volver a casa?-

Eli iba a responder, pero entonces todo se volvió negro y se despertó. Bastantes rayos de luz entraban a su habitación por la ventaba, y había uno en especial que le daba directo en la cara.

Había sido un sueño. Pero no del todo, porque eso ocurrió. Se movió en la cama para acurrucarse mejor y suspiró. Odiaba cuando su cerebro le hacía recordar cosas así. Ese día, el día antes de la graduación donde había estado toda la tarde con Nozomi. Eli soltó un suspiro parecido a un intento de risa cuando recordó que en los minutos que había perdido a Nozomi de vista esta se había dedicado a pegar las sillas y mesas del aula de tercero al suelo, haciendo que en el nuevo curso les fuera muy difícil moverlas. Cuando Honoka se lo contó no pudo evitar reírse al saber que Nozomi había logrado sembrar el mal.

Su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche y con cierta curiosidad estiró el brazo para leer un mensaje de Kotori que le decía que pronto iría a su casa.

"Genial, más visitas" pensó algo adormilada. "Oh... Mierda" esta vez se fijó en la hora, eran casi la una del mediodía. "¿de verdad he dormido tanto?"

Buscó el despertador que tenía en su habitación. A pesar de usar las alarmas del móvil le gustaba tener uno para no llegar tarde a su trabajo, aunque hacía más de una semana que no iba... En especial porque Maki y Umi solicitaron una baja que fue aceptada. Cuando dio con él confirmó que era la una del mediodía, y se sintió un poco mal por haber desperdiciado toda la mañana de esa forma.

-Bien, Ayase. Levántate, dúchate y...- dejó a mitad su lista mental cuando vio su ordenador. Recordó rápidamente que el día anterior se había descargado un juego que le llamó la atención. Ella no era de jugar a esas cosas, solía ser Nozomi la que algunas veces jugaba con Rin, pero, sí las había probado cuando la pelimorada la retaba. Su espíritu de lucha se volvía más fuerte cuando debía demostrar algo.

Encendió el ordenador que se había puesto en modo reposo y observó que el juego estaba listo.

-Bien- sonrió. -Es hora de probarlo- y por primera vez en unos días, sentía algo de emoción por hacer algo, aunque fuera jugar a un videojuego.

* * *

Yoshiko volvía corriendo a su casa, cuanto antes llegase antes podría leer los papeles que le había dado su profesor sobre lo del viaje. También se moría de ganas por equipar a su personaje con la nueva armadura que estaría disponible sólo esta semana si aceptaba una misión.

Cuando entró dentro de su piso, dejó caer la mochila de cualquier forma y saludó rápidamente a Hanamaru que estaba sentada en el sillón del comedor aprovechando la luz natural para leer.

Entonces, Yoshiko se frenó de golpe. Lo acababa de recordar. Hoy había quedado con Hanamaru, sólo era una comida a la que al final había accedido porque los últimos días la castaña no había dejado de insistirle en que tenían que hablar, en especial sobre lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Kanan.

Miró por encima de su hombro, Maru estaba tan concentrada leyendo que ni se había dado cuenta de que Yoshiko había vuelto.

-Bien- murmuró la de pelo oscuro dirigiéndose a su habitación lentamente. Pero al igual que cuando eres consciente de algo, parece ser que todo el mundo también lo es. En este caso, Maru escuchó el ruido de la madera del suelo al ser pisada.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Yohane!- gritó la otra, y acto seguido se tapó la boca, para luego llevarse la otra mano a la cara. Desde ese ángulo no la veía y podría haber entrado a su habitación sin que la otra se enterase.

Maru enseguida apareció a su lado y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, a diferencia de Yoshiko, estaba bastante ilusionada por poder comer y ponerse al día con su compañera de piso.

Y no era que Yoshiko no lo estuviera, su corazón latía cómo loco, pero es que no podía ahora ocuparse de eso, aún seguía debatiendo entre si pasar tiempo con Hanamaru o no.

-¿Entonces, dónde quieres comer, zura?- Hanamaru como siempre no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad de Yoshiko, o no quería darse cuenta.

-Ya he comido- mintió Yoshiko, y acto seguido se maldijo por haber dicho eso. Pero continuó con lo que tenía en mente. -Y tengo que entregar unas cosas para la semana que viene... Lo dejamos para otro día-

-Está bien- sonrió Hanamaru. -Comprendo que ha sido un día largo. Yo tenía planeado ir al templo a visitar a mi familia esta tarde y parte del fin de semana, zura- Yoshiko se llevó una mano al cuello y apartó la mirada. Todo podría ser más fácil si Hanamaru se enfadase con ella, pero no, todo le parecía bien. -Entonces ¿te parece bien si quedamos cuando vuelva para comer?- preguntó ella sin mirarla.

-Claro- aceptó Yoshiko. Incluso ya le sabía mal seguir dándole largas.

Sintió algo suave en sus manos y cuando volvió a centrarse en la castaña que tenía frente a ella se sonrojó rápidamente. Hanamaru la había cogido de las manos.

-Perfecto, porque... Tengo algo importante que contarte-

-Zuramaru...- por la mente del Ángel Caído pasaron varias ideas, desde la más ridícula donde Hanamaru se iba a ir de aventuras piratas con You hasta la más lógica donde ella se mudaba a otra casa. Apretó con más fuerza las manos de la castaña y negó, no podía ser eso, porque Maru se veía muy feliz. -Yo... También tengo algo que contarte- añadió ella al recordar el viaje.

Sacando fuerzas mostró su mejor sonrisa y los ojos de Hanamaru brillaron por un momento.

"Vamos, aunque sientas algo raro por ella no puedes seguir evitándola, es tu amiga" pensó Yoshiko.

-¡Genial! Tengo que ir preparándome para irme...- antes de irse abrazó a Yoshiko. -¡Por fin!- y sonrió otra vez antes de ir a coger sus cosas. -Cuando vuelva te escribiré, zura-

-Vale- Yoshiko alzó una mano y cuando vio a Maru desaparecer en su habitación se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué había sido esa forma de comportarse tan estúpida? ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? Decidió que en cuanto Hanamaru abandonase el piso, ella comenzaría a darse de golpes contra la pared por estúpida.

Por ahora tenía un largo fin de semana por delante para aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a la castaña.

* * *

 **Yooo~~ bien, capítulo tranquilito donde he querido centrarme un poco más en el desarrollo xD Va a ser el siguiente donde ya tendremos los momentos ansiados ;-;**

 **Por mi parte poco más que decir, gracias por leer, darle amor al fic con vuestros follows y reviews!~(Y por vuestra infinita paciencia, amén)**

 **Nos leemos! Sayonaraaa~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Respondo por aquí:

 **dianaprince24:** xD Me alegra de que te gustase! Quería meter NozoEli y la única manera de hacerlo en ese capítulo era de esa forma xD Aquí tienes la continuación, ahora toca más YoshiMaru~~

 **Love live:** (robu raibu) Eli y Nozomi deben sembrar el mal kukukuku. A Nozomi le gusta gastar bromas y Eli es la perfecta cómplice xD Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, tal vez un poco confuso(? pero necesario(? Me despido con un Umi-Chan... Onegai! :3 adsjdisjdis

 **NozoGartenEli:** ¿Eres periodista? xD Me siento como en una entrevista. Yo también dejo reviews sin entrar en mi cuenta, I feel you. No pasa nada por adivinar parte del plot, me pareció algo divertido que te dieras cuenta porque me gustan los detalles xD y por eso te concedí el honor de ponerle nombre al juego. Tampoco quiero presionarte, puede ser cualquier nombre :3 En cuanto a la pregunta de si desarrollaré otros ships... a ver :V sí y no. No los desarrollaré porque quiero darles todo el protagonismo a estas dos ships, pero (pero) sí saldrán nombrados algunos (por ejemplo tenía pensado TsubaHono :3) sobre todo de las musas, porque las sirenas apenas aparecerán por aquí. Wuah, espero haberte aclarado las dudas, tampoco quería expresarme del todo y hacer la respuesta tan larga. xD Gomen.

* * *

 **4**

 **Sólo hay una razón para que un jugador salga de casa**

-Cuando fuimos a ver a Eli el otro día me fije en una cosa- dijo Honoka comiéndose uno de los dulces que había traído a la cafetería, le gustaba el contrabando.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Nico apoyando las manos encima de la mesa.

-¿Te suena que tenía cortinas azules?- Nico asintió, incluso recordaba el día en el que ella y Nozomi fueron a comprarlas para sorprender a la rubia. -Pues ya no están-

-¿Cómo que ya no están?- dijo Nico poniéndose en el peor de los casos. -¿Las ha quemado? ¿Es eso?-

-¿Qué? No, no creo- Honoka cogió otro dulce y Nico hizo un gesto para llamar su atención.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces, qué?-

-¡Las cortinas!-

-Ah... Pues nada, que ya no están- dijo Honoka tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que las ha quemado?- preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Y si las ha usado para hacer un fuerte?- preguntó Honoka apoyándose también en la mesa.

Ambas se estaban mirando fijamente cuando recibieron a la vez un golpe en la cabeza por parte de cierta peliazul.

-Dejar de pensar como idiotas-

-¡Auch, Umi-chan eso duele!- se quejó Honoka, su golpe había sido mucho más fuerte.

-Las habrá puesto a lavar o algo...- ni siquiera ella sonó convencida. Si Eli había sido incapaz de cuidarse de sí misma, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de la casa?

Nico se volvió a sentar e intentó coger uno de los dulces, pero Honoka se lo impidió, la maldita era rápida cuando quería.

-¿De qué habláis?- Kotori acababa de llegar y se sentó justo al lado de Nico ofreciéndoles una amplia sonrisa a sus amigas. Le parecía divertido que hubieran quedado en una cafetería.

-Creo que necesitamos un plan para salvar a Eli- dijo Honoka, tal vez darle dulces para que pensase no era mala idea.

-¿Cómo?-

-Hasta ahí aún no he llegado-

Nico asintió, a ella también le parecía mal que Nozomi hubiera desaparecido así por las buenas. Y lo odiaba, ya podía haberle dejado un mensaje o explicarle qué había pasado. Pero no, ella tenía que ser malditamente misteriosa.

-Primero ayudar a Eli, Maki-chan dijo algo de eso- murmuró Nico tratando de recordar, pero no se le quedaba toda esa jerga médica que algunas veces usaba su querida pelirroja.

-¡Bien, pensaré en algo!- sonrió Honoka.

-Tú y tus alocadas ideas- Umi negó dándole un sorbo a su té. -No la miméis-

-¡Yo no hago eso!- se quejó Honoka rodando los ojos.

-¡Le cocinasteis brownies!- se quejó Umi.

-¡Para animar su corazón, tu sólo estas celosa!-

Nico soltó una pequeña risa al oír las palabras de su amiga. Y Kotori sonrió sin enterarse de nada.

-¡No lo estoy, y tratándola como un cachorrito no lo arreglareis!- se levantó de un salto dejando dinero encima de la mesa. -Adiós, me tengo que ir-

-¡Umi-chan!- gritó Kotori levantándose también. –Iré a por ella, lo mejor será que nos pongamos de acuerdo de una vez- murmuró mirando a Honoka y Nico, y salió de allí corriendo.

Nico miró a Honka en busca de alguna explicación de por qué Umi estaba tan enfadada con ellas, pero parecía que la pelinaranja ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Tal vez... Tal vez tenga razón- murmuró Nico pensando en todo lo que habían hecho por su amiga.

-¿Nico, tú también?- susurró Honoka haciendo un puchero. -Eli nos necesita y tratándola así seguro que se recupera. Umi, bueno... Ella tiene otros planes-

-Ya lo sabremos- dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos, debía meditar todo esto. –Mientras esperamos a Umi, ¿se te ocurre algún plan?-

-Bueno… la última vez que fui también fingí que había hecho planes con Eli y que ella aceptó, sólo quería ver cómo de despistada estaba- sonrió un poco jugando con el envoltorio de uno de sus dulces. –Ella dijo que sí lo recordaba, aunque no era cierto, podríamos usar ese día para hacer algo con ella-

Nico no dijo nada, sólo dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras asentía pensativa.

* * *

-Pero Ruby, Yoshiko no suele...- la chica se quedó callada, era difícil explicar cómo se comportaba, para ella era algo normal, algo cotidiano.

-Suele esconderse cuando está avergonzada- apuntó Ruby. -Tal vez haya algo que no te quiera decir-

La castaña soltó un suspiro. Había vuelto de visitar el templo de su familia y antes de quedar con Yoshiko decidió ir a por consejo.

-¿Algo que no me quiera decir?- Hanamaru se quedó pensativa. Vivían juntas, pero la mayoría de las veces cada una iba a sus cosas, incluso los días festivos se separaban para estar con la familia.

-Tal vez Yoshiko se quiera mudar o... Bueno, irse a vivir con su persona especial-

Cuando pronunció esas palabras la castaña la miró rápidamente. Pensar que podría haber un "alguien" en la vida de Yoshiko la molestaba un poco.

-No hay nadie. Somos amigas, me lo hubiera dicho- Ruby soltó un suspiro. -¡Además vivimos juntas, zura! Me hubiera enterado...-

-Pero... Te está ocultando algo, es como si no lo supieras todo-

Hanamaru se quedó callada, era una sensación rara que Yoshiko pudiera ocultarle algo así.

-No... Ella y yo vivimos juntas, zura- dijo Hanamaru repitiéndolo otra vez. -Y... Y si está saliendo con alguien me lo hubiera dicho, somos amigas-

Ruby sonrió al ver a su amiga tan confundida, Hanamaru podía estar tan sumergida en su mundo que algunas veces no se daba cuenta de sus propias palabras.

-Suena a que estás enfadada por haber estado conforme estos dos años con vuestra buena relación-

-¡Amistad! Amistad que se va a echar a perder si no deja el videojuego y me dice por qué está tan...- Hanamaru golpeó la mesa. -¡Sólo quiero recuperar la normalidad!-

-¿Y qué es la normalidad para ti?-

-Pues... Pues que...- para su suerte se libró de contestar, su móvil había comenzado a sonar y Ruby le hizo un gesto para que atendiera la llamada.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- aunque sabía que era ella porque había visto su nombre en la pantalla, decidió preguntar.

-¡Yohane!- gritó ella. -Oye, Zuramaru ¿a qué hora llegas? Tengo hambre-

-Oh... Pues ya estoy aquí-

-Vale, te envío la dirección, nos vemos allí- el silencio se hizo en el otro lado y Hanamaru finalizó su llamada. Ruby la miraba expectante.

-Creo... Que es hora de descubrir que le ocurre-

* * *

-Me caes mal, pero a la vez me caes bien porque me has ayudado a hacer la mazmorra- dijo Yoshiko equipando a su personaje con la nueva armadura que había conseguido, ahora tenía más maná y celeridad, con esto ya podía irse de aventuras a la siguiente parte del mapa sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Le llegó una risa del otro lado y ella también sonrió.

-Llevas diciéndome eso desde hace unos días, a ver si te aclaras... ¿vienes a vender cosas? No me queda espacio en las bolsas-

-Sí, vamos-

Conoció a Harasho, que era cómo se llamaba el personaje de ella, cuando las unieron para hacer una mazmorra.

Era un día normal, Yoshiko estaba escuchando música, porque podía hacer varias cosas a la vez a diferencia de lo que Maru le hacía creer. Entonces, mientras cantaba _guilty eyes fever_ y le pateaba el culo a un par de mosntruos, la mazmorra se le hizo mucho más corta. Antes de darse cuenta terminaron de matar al monstruo final y su canción finalizó, fue ahí cuando escuchó la voz de una chica por sus cascos.

-Te has dejado el micrófono abierto- enseguida se dio cuenta de que era la líder, además el personaje de ella estaba dando saltos a su lado. -Cantas bien- añadió. Y Yoshiko se sintió un poco avergonzada antes de sacar su actitud a relucir.

-Yohane canta bien- dijo ella haciendo un puchero mientras movía a su personaje enfrente de el de Harasho.

Estaba por darle a abandonar la mazmorra cuando se fijó mejor en el personaje llamado Harasho, al igual que el suyo parecía antiguo, como si hubiera retomado su cuenta. Y decidió preguntarle. Descubrió varias cosas, por ejemplo, que ella era la Harasho con la que discutía en los foros del videojuego sobre cuál sería la mejor combinación de ataque y también que al igual que ella, había retomado el juego. Pero sobre todo, descubrió que jugaba genial y estaban haciendo las mismas misiones, y un compañero en un juego de ese tipo suponía una gran ventaja.

-¡Wuah! Me he hecho millonaria- le llegó la voz de Harasho.

-Yo también- dijo Yoshiko sonriendo. -Creo que me iré al norte para terminar de mejorar mi equipamiento-

-Deja de leerme la mente-

-Yohane no puede de dejar de hacer esas cosas, mi little demon-

-Creo que nos da tiempo de ir hasta allí antes de dejar de jugar...te hecho una carrera ¡quién llegue la última le debe pociones a la otra!

-¡Oye!- gritó Yoshiko al ver que su personaje se quedaba solo. -¡Harasho! Eso no vale-

* * *

Hanamaru llevaba esperando en la puerta de la cafetería veinte minutos. Y después de un viaje tan largo desde el templo de su familia hasta allí sólo le apetecía una cosa: una buena comida. Ruby le había ofrecido tomar algo cuando fue a su casa, pero ella la rechazó, no quería cancelar la comida con Yoshiko.

Aunque Yoshiko estaba tardando demasiado, sabía que la chica la había estado evitando por semanas, pero hoy no era posible que faltara, ambas habían quedado en encontrarse ahí.

Notablemente hambrienta, Maru comenzó a mirar hacia los lados de la calle, estaba segura de que si Yoshiko no venía entraría ella dentro a arrasar con la cafetería. Sin embargo, también estaba ansiosa por la noticia que le quería dar. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso la asustaba.

"Y ella tiene algo que decirme, zura" pensó sonrojándose.

No sabía que le quería decir, pero no podía quedarse tranquila.

-¡Zuramaru!- al oír su nombre, se giró sonriendo hacia Yoshiko que venía corriendo. -Siento haber tardado tanto, estaba eligiendo la ropa-

-¿Ropa?- dudó Maru confundida.

-Da igual, ¿vamos a comer?-

Entraron dentro de la cafetería y una vez que tomaron asiento y pidieron algo de comida y de bebida ambas se miraron, era el momento que llevaban esperando. Sin embargo, Hanamaru no se atrevía a preguntarle que le ocurría a la joven de pelo oscuro, y esta por su parte no quería iniciar la conversación, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Primero porque ya les habían servido la comida y segundo porque llevaban un buen rato en un silencio incómodo.

-Bien, Cuéntame la noticia-

Yoshiko no pudo evitar emocionarse, si llegaba a ser eso que ella tanto quería, lo que tanto deseaba... Un simple "me gustas" o "me estoy enamorando" Pero esa era la fantasía a la que había llegado tras un largo fin de semana sin hacer nada replanteándose sus sentimientos por Hanamaru, y sabía que eso no iba a suceder, por mucho que en el fondo lo desease.

-Me gustaría que...-

La castaña hizo una pausa dramática que le quitó todo el aliento a Yoshiko.

-Que vinieras a ver mi obra de teatro-

Y ahí estaba la decepción. Esta vez no le afectó tanto cómo se llegó a imaginar, tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a su mala suerte... Pero eso no le quitaba el sentirse disgustada.

-Iré- dijo sin más y miró su plato de comida, ya no tenía tanta hambre.

-¿Y qué era lo que me querías decir tú?- Hanamaru esperó la respuesta de Yoshiko, pero esta no llegó. La joven de pelo oscuro estaba demasiado concentrada en su plato. -¿Yoshiko?-

-¿Hmm?- preguntó notando un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Estás bien, zura? O... Es que no... Si no quieres ir a verme actuar yo... Lo entiendo- Hanamaru bajó la cabeza avergonzada, lo que le obligó a Yoshiko a tragarse el nudo que sentía y reírse.

-Por supuesto que quiero ir a ver a mi Little Demon- trató de reírse de nuevo, pero no le salió.

-¿Y bien, qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó la castaña empezando a comer. Notaba el ambiente un poco tenso, pero seguro que era ella por las disparatadas ideas que había compartido con Ruby.

-Ah, que he conocido a alguien-

Hanamaru se atragantó con la comida al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a toser bruscamente llamando la atención de un par de personas. Yoshiko enseguida se puso de pie preocupada y le dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda mientras le acercaba su vaso de agua.

-¿Estás bien?-

Como pudo, Hanamaru asintió notando todavía el picor en la garganta y aceptó el vaso de Yoshiko. Justo cuando sus labios tocaron el cristal, la dejó caer el suelo y otro ataque de tos comenzó.

Esta vez una camarera se acercó corriendo por si estaba sufriendo una reacción alérgica o se estaba ahogando, pero Hanamaru se levantó de allí y fue corriendo al baño dejando a una Yoshiko confundida atrás.

-¿Está ella bien?- preguntó la camarera que empezó a recoger los cristales del suelo.

-Sí... Sólo se habrá atragantado- respondió Yoshiko. Y sin poder hacer nada más, se disculpó y se sentó de nuevo en su mesa. No quería seguir a Hanamaru porque le quería dar espacio, pero no podría aguantar muchos minutos ahí sentada sin saber qué le sucedía a la castaña.

* * *

Cuando consiguió calmarse se miró en el espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y se había hecho un pequeño corte en el cuello cuando dejó caer el vaso al pensar que eso era un beso indirecto.

¿Pero por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿A qué venían todas esas reacciones?

-¡Ruby!- dijo señalándose, y rápidamente buscó su teléfono, pero se lo había dejado encima de la mesa.

Resignada se agachó y dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre su rostro, al estar frías le daban cierto alivio para sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué, zura?" estaba aguantándose las lágrimas, se sentía abochornada por su reacción y sólo le apetecía irse de allí cuanto antes.

"Ruby tenía razón, no sé nada de ella. Estaba rara porque ha conocido a alguien y yo ni me he enterado" se levantó de su sitio y abrió los ojos para volver a ver su reflejo. Aunque el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder la volvió a atacar haciendo que quisiera desaparecer de allí.

-¿Zuramaru?- al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer que encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada por sus estúpidos pensamientos infantiles sobre los besos indirectos y por lo mal amiga que era. -¿Estás aquí?-

-No, zura- respondió. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, sólo le llegó una risa del otro lado que hizo que abriera la puerta, sólo un poco, para observar a Yoshiko.

La de pelo oscuro al ver a Hanamaru tan roja no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón... ¡Estaba tan tierna! Le daban ganas de apretarle los mofletes.

-¿De qué te ríes?- la voz de Hanamaru sonaba muy apagada.

-¿No se supone que debería ser del revés?- al ver que la castaña no la entendía se señaló a ambas. -Tú eres la tranquila, mi pequeña Little Demon-

Hanamaru volvió a cerrar la puerta y Yoshiko se apoyó contra la pared, si tenía que esperar, lo haría.

-Todos nos hemos atragantado con la comida alguna vez. ¿Te acuerdas de día en el que Chika nos invitó a su casa a comer mikans?-

-Te dio hipo de tanto comer- dijo Hanamaru al recordarlo.

-Y todas os reísteis de mí- continuó Yoshiko rodando los ojos.

-Parecías borracha. Chika y You no dejaban de darte sustos, pero ninguno como el de Mari- dijo Hanamaru riéndose al recordar cómo Mari se escondió en una de las esquinas de la casa esperando a que Yoshiko pasara para asustarla. El simple susto de las esquinas ganó.

-Bueno, ¿vas a salir de ahí? De lo contrario no llegaremos al postre y aquí tienen la mejor tarta del mundo-

Hanamaru abrió la puerta y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba delante de Yoshiko con los ojos brillantes.

-Un poco de dulce no me hará daño, zura- cogió a Yoshiko del brazo pero se detuvo bruscamente. -Por cierto, ¿a... quién has conocido?- aunque se sentía un poco mal, tal vez por invadir la privacidad de su amiga tan directamente, no pudo evitar no preguntarlo.

Yoshiko sonrió haciendo su habitual postura.

-Kukuku, una Little Demon se ha unido a mí en mi travesía por los mundos virtuales-

-¿Zura?-

-En... En el videojuego- explicó Yoshiko al verla tan perdida. -Los personajes del ordenador...-

-¿Has conocido a un robot?-

-¿Qué? No, no son bots- Yoshiko la miró esta vez muy confundida, ya llevaban viviendo dos años en Tokio, ella suponía que Hanamru sabía más de ordenadores. -Son personas-

-Ah, ¿y qué hacen allí?-

-¿Jugar?- Yoshiko negó al ver que la conversación no llegaba a ninguna parte. -¿Vamos a por ese postre?-

-¡Sí, zura!- gritó Hanamaru, se encontraba mucho mejor al saber que Yoshiko sólo hablaba de su videojuego, estaba otra vez en paz... Aunque las palabras de Ruby se repetían de nuevo en su mente ¿ Y qué es la normalidad para ti?

Miró de reojo a Yoshiko y ella le devolvió una sonrisa que la hizo alterarse un poco. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería que Yoshiko dejase de hablar de videojuegos y pasaran más tardes así, simplemente las dos juntas.

* * *

Honoka abrió la puerta de unos de los cubículos y fue a echarse agua en la cara para dejar de llorar. No sabía que acababa de ocurrir, pero le había parecido muy bonita esa escena aleatoria en el baño. Había hecho bien en ir allí antes de irse a su casa porque Nico se tuvo que ir a trabajar y Kotori y Umi parecían que no volverían.

-¡Ya sé, quizá tenga que hablar de recuerdos con Eli!- gritó la pelinaranja señalándose en el espejo.

Salí de allí a una velocidad de vértigo, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Honoka!- gritó Umi sujetándola del cuello de la camiseta haciendo que la joven pelinaranja se ahogase un poco. -¿A dónde te crees que vas?-

Umi había vuelto a la cafetería convencida por Kotori de que tenían que establecer un plan. Al final llegaron al acuerdo de que le daría a Honoka una oportunidad más, y si no lo conseguía, ella se pondría a hablar seriamente con la rusa.

-A salvar a Eli- dijo ella. -¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial!-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Kotori ilusionada pues sabía que cuando a Honoka se le metía algo en la cabeza lo cumplía.

-¡Qué...!- la sonrisa se borró de golpe y soltó un gritó que hizo que Umi la tuviera que arrastrar fuera de la cafetería. -¡No me acuerdo!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh... Honoka-chan- dijo Kotori contagiándose de la tristeza.

-Chicas...- Umi soltó un suspiro. -No os estáis concentrado-

Para la peliazul sus amigas sólo estaban jugando, esperando que a Eli se le pasara sin más.

-¡Honoka quiero que...!- dejó su orden a mitad pues la pelinaranja estaba llorando cómo si no hubiera un mañana y eso afectó a Umi. ¿Se había pasado? -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Umi-chan, mira lo que has hecho!- le dijo Kotori abrazando a su amiga. La peliazul si antes se sentía mal, ahora mucho peor, no esperaba que Kotori se enfadase con ella.

-No... No es por Umi, mirad chicas- Honoka señaló enfrente de ellas haciendo que sus dos amigas se girasen curiosas.

Umi soltó una pequeña exclamación y Kotori abrió la boca sorprendida. A uno metros de ellas, estaba Eli sentada tranquilamente comiéndose un helado mientras observaba el parque que había frente a ella.

-¿Qué sig...?- antes de que Umi pudiera terminar la frase, Honoka salió corriendo gritando el nombre de la rubia que sólo levantó la mano.

-Hola chicas- dijo Eli cuando las tres se acercaron corriendo hacia ella. -¿No me digáis que era hoy cuando necesitabais mi casa para eso que ya no me acuerdo?-

-No, no es por eso. ¿Eli que haces aquí?- preguntó Honoka sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, me apetecía un helado- Umi sonrió al escuchar esa frase, tal vez ya estaba dejando su etapa de aislarse y empezase a contarles qué había sucedido. -Y- ese "y" no le gustó para nada e hizo que su cara seria volviera a aparecer. -Están de mantenimiento en el server hasta las cinco de la mañana, Yohane y yo nos hemos tenido que separar-

"No iba a ser tan fácil" pensó Umi llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Pero, has venido tu sola, ¿no?- preguntó Kotori sentándose al otro lado de Eli. –Has salido para disfrutar del hermoso día que hace ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?- frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. -No, yo no quería salir, hace frío. He venido con Rin, dijo algo de- se aclaró la garganta para imitar su voz -Achúnya, ¿quién trae gatos a un parque? Achúnya. Y luego se fue corriendo-

Honoka se río y Umi volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

"Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil"

* * *

 **Capítulo más largo :V desarrollo con YoshiMaru, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué está pasando por la mente de Hanamaru? xD El siguiente será una medio continuación de este (sobre todo porque he dejado varias cosas abiertas) y nos centraremos más en Elichika.**

 **(Más o menos voy saltando de ship en ship en cada capítulo :P)**

 **Ahora sí, no sé cuando nos leeremos q.q porque la semana que viene la tengo complicada, pero... volveré! Sayonara!**

 **Achúnyaaaa~~**


	5. Chapter 5

I have return(? Es hora de las respuestas ;3

 **Robin Schultz** : Wiii cosas bonitas :3 Sep, te estoy obligando a leer el ship acuoso BUAJAJAJAJA, no, vale... baja el arma(? Intento equilibrarlo, pero es cierto que me salen más momentos "acuosos" BUT estoy trabajando en ello(? Por ahora aquí tienes más "las aventuras de Elichi desanimada" porque quería relatar un poco su "nueva vida" y mejor me callo y lo vas leyendo xD, Jo, Gunter q.q ya llegaremos al NozoEli, resiste ahí!

 **Love live** : grasias por esperarme~~ ¡La curiosidad es un arma muy poderosa! Oye pues me está saliendo esto bastante largo :V aquí te dejo con el siguiente cap, menos Yohamaru :C (pero las musas son divertidas jajaja) Pero no te preocupes, el siguiente prometeeeee (oie, zhy) y me despido con un gran... MAKI MAKI MAAA~~

 **dianaprince24** : ¿Se pueden pedir cantidades industriales de insulina? Pregunto porque deberías hacerlo, ya que se viene un Yoshimaru... cautivador~~ Por ahora las musas son listas y aprovechan los mantenimientos xD como he dicho por arriba, mejor no digo mucho y lo leeís jajaja. (Yo también salía cuando los mantenimientos xD me hace gracia que te identifiques) De nada por el cap! Aquí tienes el siguiente~~

 **NozoGartenEli** : El Achúnya me salió del corazón... porque estaba resfriada xD y gracias por tus sabias palabras y tu "que te vaya muy bien" eres un sujeto agradable, te mereces diez Harashos xD y gracias (otra vez, lo sé soy pesada) por el nombre del juego lo estoy usando con poder y destreza :3 Aquí tienes la continuación! IOSH!

* * *

 **5**

 **Es muy importante que cuides a tu segundo jugador**

Amigas, eran amigas. Dos años de relación de buenas amigas que se estaba echando a perder. Primero, por culpa de Yoshiko y su afición a encerrarse en su mundo. Y segundo por la estúpida pregunta de Ruby que la había mantenido toda la noche despierta.

-¿Normalidad, zura?- dudó Hanamaru observando los rayos de sol entrar por su ventana.

Hoy le esperaba un largo día, le hubiera gustado continuar hablando con Yoshiko, tal y como hicieron ayer. Al principio fue muy incómodo, puesto que ninguna de las dos decía nada sobre como Hanamaru se había atragantado, pero luego la conversación cotidiana sobre el templo y el qué tal habían estado ganó. Al llegar la tarde fueron directas a casa, y Yoshiko volvió a irse a su habitación. Hanamaru decidió quedarse sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros, pero la pregunta de Ruby seguía repitiéndose en su mente y no la dejaba concentrarse.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa escuchó ruido por el pasillo. Con curiosidad, se abotonó más rápido la camisa que llevaba y se puso su suéter por encima, una vez abrió la puerta encontró a Yoshiko limpiando el suelo a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Qué haces, zura?-

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó Yoshiko mirándose las manos, estaban sucias, ahora tendría que ducharse.

-No... Sí, pero ¿por qué limpias?-

-Shun-kun ha aceptado explicarme parte de la teoría de las materias. Al final ha decidido que era una buena opción ayudar al Ángel Caído, podría formar parte de mis little demons... Me lo pensaré

Hanamaru se la quedó mirando, sólo había visto dos veces a Shun. Una el día en el que acompañó a Yoshiko hasta sus clases y la otra una tarde que vino a jugar con ella a videojuegos. No pudo evitar sentirse rara, Yoshiko encajaba con todos sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Una cosa- Hanamaru cogió del brazo a la peliazul que se la quedó mirando confundida. Y ella se sonrojó un poco, lo había hecho por impulso. -Eh...- la soltó avergonzada y Yoshiko alzó una ceja.

-¿No te tienes que ir?-

-Yo...- Hanamaru miró el reloj, era cierto que tenía que irse y que pasaría casi todo el día entero fuera.

-Podemos hablar esta noche, si es que tanto deseas una conversación con la gran Yohane- al decir esas palabras quiso golpearse, pero Hanamaru asintió satisfecha.

-Hablamos esta noche- hizo un gesto extraño en el que volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de Yoshiko, pero sólo le dio un apretón. Antes de que la otra le preguntase, salió corriendo al comedor para coger sus llaves e irse de allí.

* * *

Para su propia sorpresa, Eli se levantó bastante pronto. Y se ilusionó pensando que tenía toda la mañana para jugar con su personaje hasta que recordó que el servidor seguía cerrado.

Soltó un suspiro que se parecía más a un gruñido y se quitó la camiseta. Si no podía jugar iba a aprovechar para darse un baño, de todas formas llevaba días sin bañarse cómo era debido, y hoy era el día en el que vendrían sus amigas a visitarla.

Llenó rápidamente la bañera de agua caliente mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa y se sumergió en la bañera hasta la barbilla sintiéndose como un cocodrilo acechando a su presa, que era un patito de goma que flotaba graciosamente a su lado.

-¿Sigues aquí Capitán Cuak?- preguntó dándole golpecitos para que el pato flotara por toda la superficie del agua. -Creía que Nozomi se te había llevado...-

Observó al pato de goma mientras pensaba en el día en el que Nozomi lo había traído a casa, se lo regalaron cuando compró un champú especial. La chica alegó rápidamente que debía quedarse con Eli y hacerle compañía en sus baños. La rubia no conseguía entender como Nozomi se podía encariñar tan rápido con las cosas, y lo peor era que luego se lo transmitía a ella. Al día de hoy era incapaz de deshacerse de ese patito con un sombrero de marinero al cual Nozomi nombró Capitán Cuak.

-Y eso que nunca llegó a mudarse conmigo- le dio un golpecito más al pato y él se alejó de ella escondiéndose en un montón de burbujas. Eli aprovechó ese momento para relajarse, pero unos golpes llamaron su atención.

-¿Eli?- escuchó cómo la llamaban y ella miró al Capitán, que volvía de su travesía por las burbujas.

-¿Sí?-

-Oh, soy Honoka... Ehm... Supongo que te estás bañando, mejor esperaré por la cocina-

-¿Me cocinarás algo?- preguntó rápidamente con la intención de salir de la bañera.

-No- reconoció esa voz como la de Umi y se volvió a dejar caer hundiéndose otra vez.

La anterior tarde tuvo que esperar en un silencio incómodo junto a Kotori mientras Umi y Honoka peleaban sobre ella. Se sentía mal pues no quería que sus amigas se enfadasen, pero tampoco sabía cómo intervenir. Lo que sacó en claro era que Honoka tenía sólo este día para hacer no sé qué y si no lo conseguía, Umi haría ese no sé qué.

Sacó una pierna fuera de la bañera y cerró los ojos. La verdad es que sólo le apetecía estar sola... O con el Capitán Cuak flotando junto a ella porque él no le iba a hacer preguntas sobre qué había pasado y dónde estaba Nozomi.

* * *

Cuando llegó Kotori justó salió Eli del baño con una camiseta que le venía bastante grande. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina al estilo indio y miró fijamente a Honoka y Umi.

La peligris la saludó con la mano sin hacer ruido porque podía ver que Eli estaba claramente molesta.

-Las paredes son casi de papel, ¿por qué no dejáis de pelear?- dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos, por un momento a Kotori le recordó a cómo solía ser antes, y se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando su risa. -¿Y por qué tenéis las llaves de mi piso?-

-Como Umi y yo íbamos a venir pronto para prepararlo todo...- murmuró Honoka mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y para qué era eso que necesitabas mi casa?-

Kotori aprovechó ese momento para colarse en la cocina, al lado de Umi. Se fijó en que la peliazul parecía asustada cuando Eli se enfadaba así, era casi cómo volver al instituto.

-Haremos una comida las nue… ocho juntas- dijo Honoka sonriendo.

Kotori observó de reojó a Eli, el día anterior, cuando se sentó a su lado esperando que Rin apareciera y Honoka y Umi dejasen de hablar sobre que debían aprovechar los días de mantenimiento del juego a unos pasos de distancia de ellas, tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en cómo se comportaba. Notó que estaba agotada y sobre todo que no era feliz. Kotori jugó nerviosa con sus manos y trataba de buscar conversación sobre el clima, sin embargo sólo podía pensar en que sólo había visto a Eli tan desanimada cuando Nozomi empezó a salir con un chico el primer año de Universidad.

Sólo la diseñadora sabía que Nozomi no iba muy en serio con él y estaba intentado hacer algo para llamar la atención de la rubia, cosa que consiguió cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. Tras haber aclarado las cosas, Umi y Honoka volvieron a su lado, Kotori no pudo evitar mirar a Umi. Si comprendía bien a Nozomi era porque ella también lo había vivido. Sólo esperaba que la razón de este nuevo distanciamiento entre ellas no fuera el mismo.

-¡Buenas!- Nico entró al piso y observó a Eli con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Te has duchado?-

-Nico, no está de humor- se adelantó Honoka evitando un enfrentamiento.

-Sí, me he duchado- respondió Eli devolviéndole la mirada confusa.

-Bueno… limpiemos la cocina, ¿Eli, puedes sacar la basura?- preguntó Umi pasándole una bolsa mientras Kotori se ponía a tararear una canción y Honoka dejaba unas bolsas de la compra en la encimera.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo-

Eli se levantó cogiendo la bolsa de basura y al minuto salió de su casa.

-Honoka-chan-

La nombrada se giró encontrandose a Kotori con lo que parecía ser una prenda de ropa en la mano. La miró entrecerrando los ojos, no entendía que quería decir su amiga. Hasta que sumó dos más dos.

-¡Eli ha salido a la calle sin pantalones!- dijo gritando y al borde del infarto. Definitivamente eso NO era cuidar a la rubia.

-¿Qué?- Nico estaba realmente sorprendida, se asomó al pasillo y todo para comprobar que efectivamente Eli llevaba una gran camiseta que le llegaba por los muslos, pero debajo de eso nada.

-¡Hay madre!- gritó persiguiendo a su amiga.

La rubia se giró al escuchar tanto ruido detrás de ella para encontrarse a Honoka y Nico mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolas con las cejas juntas.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?- dijo Nico abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ah, la basura- Eli asintió e iba a volver sobre sus pasos cuando levantó la mano derecha. -Jajajaja, pero si la tengo aquí-

Nico se llevó una mano a la cara y el golpe sonó por todo el pasillo. Honoka la miró preocupada, pero se contuvo uno risa.

-Ah… vale, ya sé a qué os referís- murmuró Eli volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¡Y antes de que digas nada, Ayase, no nos referimos a que no lleves zapatillas, si no a algo que va un poco más arriba!- gritó Nico mirándola marchar.

-Tiene sus momentillos- murmulló Honoka. -¿Cuando vienen las demás?

-En unos minutos-

* * *

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero eso que estás cocinando no me lo voy a comer- dijo Shun señalando una sartén que sujetaba Yoshiko. Se había quedado una especie de masa naranja muy extraña que no pintaba nada bien. Además burbujeaba y tenía líneas blancas.

-Oh… entonces se lo comerá Hanamaru- dijo ella encogiéndose de brazos.

-Si haces que esa chica se coma eso… tendré que denunciarte-

-No se puede denunciar a un Ángel Caído-

-¿Entonces te sentencio al infierno?-

-Kukuku, no sabes nada sobre la gran Yohane-

-Que va a suspender como no la ayude-

-Bien jugado-

Yoshiko dejó a un lado la sartén y abrió una de las estanterías dejando a la vista de su amigo innumerables bolsas de patatas, panes y cualquier aperitivo que viniera en una bolsa.

-Tengo de todos los sabores, a Hanamaru le encantan estas cosas- se aguantó una risa, estaba recordando cuando descubrió esta pequeña afición de su compañera de piso. Los primeros meses se le hicieron una verdadera odisea, si se atrevía a tocar uno de los suministros de la castaña sin su permiso, ya se podía preparar para dormir en el sofá. Sobre todo si se comía los dulces. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo de que Yoshiko compraría de nuevo todo lo que se comería sin su permiso. La negociación fue dura, hubo espátulas y zapatillas voladoras de por medio.

-Entonces, cogeré este- dijo cogiendo la habitual bolsa de patatas y un refresco de naranja de la nevera.

-Bien, ya te he dado comida, ¿me ayudas ya?-

-¿Le has dicho a tu compañera de piso lo del viaje?- preguntó Shun cambiando de tema y observando los juegos de Yoshiko que descansaban esparcidos por la mesa.

-No me acuerdo- murmuró la de pelo oscuro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lo único que recordaba con exactitud era que necesitaba aprobar el maldito examen, nunca olvidaría el susto que se había llevado esa misma mañana cuando vio que le quedaban tres días. Y necesitaba aprobar para poder jugar la siguiente parte del mapa con Harasho. –Ella me dijo que fuera a verla al teatro-

-¿Teatro?- preguntó Shun viendo las fotos que decoraban el comedor. En su mayoría eran las fotos que se sacaron el mismo día de verano cuando Hanamaru insistió en que debían tener más recuerdos, las otras eran de ellas cuando eran pequeñas, también enmarcadas y colocadas por la castaña, si fuera por Yoshiko la decoración de la casa consistiría en velas y pentágonos de invocación.

-Sí… Hanamaru se lee esos libros que dan sueño y es muy lista para eso y… ¡Que narices hago contándote esto! ¡Deja de cotillear las fotos y ven a ayudarme de una vez!-

-Ugh, vale, vale no te pongas así…-

* * *

Tras una comida medio silenciosa donde el único tema de conversación era cierta pelimorada, Eli se dejó caer en el sofá de su comedor. Por supuesto que no estaba de humor para seguir hablando con ellas cuando no dejaban de recordarle a la chica que se había ido.

Las conversaciones habían surgido un poco más forzadas de lo normal y era lo que le había hecho llegar a su límite y dejar medio plato sin comer. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor si se hubiera quedado con el Capitán ¡así no tendría que pensar en ella!

Rin entró también en el comedor y empezó a tocar botones de la televisión para al final encender su videoconsola. No dijo nada hasta que terminó de tocar todos los botones.

-Ellas no querían incomodarte, sólo... Hablar de Nozomi, ya sabes nya, la echamos de menos-

Eli no respondió, sólo soltó un suspiro.

-¿Soy el papá?-

-¿De quién?- preguntó Rin alterada llevando uno de los controles a Eli.

-De vosotras- cogió el mando que le ofrecía Rin.

-Tal vez nya- se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. -Nozomi nos enseñó a jugar a Umi y a mí-

Eli se río y negó con la cabeza eligiendo al personaje con el que patearía a Rin. Casi le agradecía que fuera a hablar con ella.

-Pues, siento decirte que yo le enseñé a Nozomi-

-¿Qué? ¡Nya! ¡Eso no vale!- Rin eligió a su personaje con cuidado, Nozomi le había enseñado la regla básica de que los protagonistas estaban chetados. Pero no le daba confianza el hecho de que Eli se hubiera elegido al malo que venció al protagonista.

-Apuesto veinte por Eli- dijo Nico dejando el dinero encima de la mesa y tomando asiento en el suelo.

-Vaya Nico-chan, te has arriesgado. Yo veinte por Rin- dijo Maki dejando el dinero y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Yo confío en tí, Eli!- gritó Honoka dejando el dinero encima de la mesa y sentándose al lado de Eli, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sabía que todas ellas estaban actuando así porque habían percibido su incomodidad, pero Umi no. Ella seguía de pie en el pasillo con una clara cara de indignación.

-Umi... ¿te vas?- preguntó Kotori al verla con el abrigo en la mano.

-Sí, esto no servirá de nada- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Eli lo escuchase y la rubia tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Sacando un tema de conversación a la fuerza tampoco es modo- suspiró Kotori. Y por muy duro que le resultase, tomó la decisión de ir al comedor con las demás. -Yo también apuesto por Rin, lo siento Eli-

-¡Pues... Yo por Rin-chan!- gritó Hanayo que hasta ese momento había estado buscando su bolso.

-Kayochin- lloriqueó Rin. -¡Ganaré!-

-¿Puedo cambiar mi apuesta?- preguntó Nico observando el dinero.

-No- dijo Maki sonriendo arrogantemente.

Eli escuchó el portazo que dio Umi al marcharse, no sabía que pretendía, pero estaba consiguiendo hacer que Eli comenzara a sentirse mal.

-¿Empezamos, nya?-

-Claro...-

Eli le dio al botón de inicio y sus personajes dijeron sus frases mientras se presentaban. En el juego apareció un "¿preparados?" "¿listos?"

-¡Ya!- gritó Maki emocionada. -¡Vamos Rin-chan!-

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder, Eli!- gritó Nico levantándose de golpe.

La rubia sonrió mientras esperaba a que su personaje se cargarse de energía. Rin aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a pegarle un golpe al personaje de Eli, y consiguió un combo. Pero Eli seguía sin moverse.

Se alejó antes de que ella le devolviera el golpe y decidió volver a tomar energía, había tensión en el ambiente... Y dinero en juego... ¡Y el amor de Kayochin! Bueno, tal vez lo último no, pero debía motivarse un poco más.

-Estoy gananado- susurró Rin.

-Por poco, me has dejado llegar a nivel máximo de carga- le respondió Eli acercándose a ella.

Antes de que pudiera decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, el personaje de Eli se teletransportó tras ella y le asestó un golpe en el estómago al suyo que le dejó fuera de juego. Rin se puso de pie y pulsó el botón de recuperación rápidamente, pero no servía de nada.

-¡Vamos Rin!- gritó Maki.

-¡Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé!- pero para cuando su personaje se recuperó, Eli ya había hecho un combo y sin poder huir, se comió el ataque final del personaje de Eli.

Su personaje quedó tirado en el suelo y con parte de su ropa rasgada, los detalles del juego eran muy buenos.

-¡Já, sólo le queda una barra de vida!- gritó Nico ilusionada.

-¿Nya? ¡Nunca será tuya mi tercera razón por esta lucha!- gritó Rin, y a momentos de peligro, tomó medidas desesperadas. Se giró y soltó tal grito que Eli se vio obligada a levantarse totalmente asustada.

-¿QUÉ PASA?-

-¡HE VISTO A SLENDERNYA!- gritó Rin señalando el pasillo oscuro. Eli tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho. No le gustaban estas cosas de terror.

-¡NO!- gritó Nico señalando a la televisión donde el personaje de Rin le metía una paliza al de Eli.

La rubia se giró para ver a Rin pulsando todos los botones rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la partida finalizó.

-¡Ganó!- gritó Maki sacándole la lengua a Nico.

-¡Eso no vale!- se quejó Nico mientras Honoka se reía.

-¿Rin por qué...?- empezó a decir Eli llevándose las manos a la cadera, seguía ligeramente asustada.

-Ya te lo he dicho nya, Nozomi me enseñó a jugar-

Entonces la risa de Honoka se vio aplacada por una mucho más fuerte. Eli se estaba riendo, tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Eli! Esto no vale...- dijo Nico contagiándose de la risa de la rubia.

Pero Eli no respondió, todavía no sabía si lloraba del susto, de alegría, porque había pasado de una emoción a otra muy rápido o porque llevaban toda la mañana hablando de Nozomi.

Cuando controló sus carcajadas, se secó las lágrimas y miró a las demás.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar?-

-¡Defenderé tu honor, Eli!- gritó Nico sentándose en el sofá.

-¡Ahg! ¡Dame eso!- dijo Maki quitándole el mando a Rin y saltando el sofá para sentarse al lado de Nico.

-¿Oh, la joven Maki sabe jugar a esto?- se burló Nico eligiendo su personaje.

-¿Y tú Nico-chan? si incluso pierdes en los juegos que tiene el navegador por defecto cuando no tiene conexión-

-¡No vi venir ese pájaro! ¡NO LO VI!- el combate inició y tan rápido como lo hizo sus personajes se lanzaron uno contra el otro para envolverse en golpes.

-Eli- Kotori le sonrió sujetándole la mano para que la mirase. -¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí...- murmuró ella observando a sus amigas pelear. -Aunque, ¿qué le pasa a Umi-chan?-

-Ni yo lo sé- dijo Kotori riéndose.

-¡WUAH!- la voz de Nico interrumpió lo que la peligris iba a decir, porque claramente abrió la boca con la intención de aportar algo más.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE EMPATE!?- y esa era Maki amenazando a la televisión con el mando.

-Mejor... Ahora juego yo- dijo Honoka quitándole el mando a Maki. La pelirroja sólo la fulminó un poco con la mirada -¿Kotori, te unes?-

-Vale...-

Eli se apoyó en su mano y observó el ambiente que se había formado gracias a la chica gato. Le hubiera gustado que Umi no estuviera tan enfadada y se hubiera unido, pero sobre todo... Deseaba que cierta pelimorada estuviera ahí.

* * *

-¿Podemos hablar mañana?- dijo Yoshiko subrayando un resumen que había hecho ella misma y rellenaba una hoja de preguntas que le haría al día siguiente al profesor.

-Sí, no hay problema- caminó hacia su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta volvió sobre sus paso. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Tu consideras que esto es normalidad para nosotras?- Yoshiko dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué esté enamorada de ti es algo normal?" pensó ella confundida. "Tal vez esto ha afectado a nuestra normalidad... ¿debería decir algo?"

-Creo que...- se llevó una mano a la cara haciendo su pose. -La normalidad no es algo que venga con Yohane-

Hanamaru sonrió por primera vez en el día, porque sí, Yoshiko se fijaba en esas cosas. Y eso hizo que ella también se pusiera de buen humor.

-Tienes razón- volvió a caminar hacia su habitación pero volvió otra vez sobre sus pasos. -Por cierto la cosa esa que has cocinado estaba muy buena, otro día haz más, zura- y ahora, con el mensaje dicho, esta vez sí entró a su habitación.

-Oh... Me van a denunciar- murmuró Yoshiko.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿vas a estar bien?- preguntó una vez más Maki observando a Eli. Como había estado centrada en jugar contra Nico-chan apenas prestó atención a la rubia. Y eso que ella era la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

-Sí, venga, iros de una vez- dijo empujando a Rin, Hanayo y a la pelirroja fuera de su casa.

-¿Segura, segura, nya?-

-No, pero sí- y esperó hasta que ellas bajaron en el ascensor para cerrar la puerta de golpe apoyándose contra ella.

Les agradecía mucho lo que estaban haciendo por ella, pero ¡estaba bien! No necesitaba a nadie. Había sido divertido jugar con ellas, la comida no tanto… Sin embargo, ya era su hora de estar sola y al fin poder descansar.

Miró a su derecha donde la cocina estaba mejor que esa mañana... Sí, no necesitaba a nadie.

Caminó pesadamente hasta al comedor y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ahora que se fijaba sí que parecía más llena de ¿ambiente? Pues no tenía el polvo que últimamente había estado acumulando cerca de los muebles.

-Nah, no necesitas a nadie- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. -A nadie-

Se dio unos golpes en las mejillas y se levantó de allí, mejor irse a dormir un rato, había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella y centrarse en otra cosa. Pero antes de dejar el comedor observó su ventana, tal vez no se tendría que haber desecho de las cortinas.

Caminó hacia el pasillo y abrió uno de los armarios que estaban en la pared sacando las largas cortinas que Nozomi y Nico le habían comprado. Con algo de esfuerzo cargó las dos hasta el comedor y bajó la barra de metal que estaba encima de la ventana para poder colocarlas, y una vez hecho, colgó la barra haciendo que las cortinas tapasen toda la luz de las farolas que entraba del exterior.

Pero, a diferencia de quedarse a oscuras, una débil luz fluorescente iluminaba el comedor. En las cortinas había dibujadas estrellas, planetas y un pequeño extraterrestre que se parecía a Nico.

-Mira Elichi, las he hecho para ti- recordó la voz de Nozomi cuando se las enseñó. –Brillan en la oscuridad y no se notan los dibujos por la mañana, parecen cortinas normales-

-Creía que te ibas a burlar de mí por no haberlo podido superar-

-¿Estás de broma? Tener un extraterrestre Nico Nii en tu comedor creo que es la forma más acertada de que te sientas segura, y como irán perdiendo el brillo poco a poco no te darás cuenta, así lo lograrás-

-¿Y si me doy cuenta?-

-Entonces te dibujaré un extraterrestre Maki-chan- al ver que Eli iba a replicar la pelimorada se adelantó. –Y luego uno de Honoka-chan y si no funciona, dibujaremos el definitivo… ¡Uno parecido a mí!-

-Creo que por ahora el de Nico es el más acertado… me siento segura- dijo bromeando haciendo que Nozomi se riera. –Gracias por el regalo-

-De nada, Elichi-

* * *

 **Y... Hasta aquí, adsheudhdea :3**

 **Uhm, esto empieza a tener temática de videojuegos, que era la que le quería dar un poquito, por lo tanto si no entendéis algo sentiros libres de preguntar. Sin embargo aclaro unas cosas, pero lo haré a mi estilo, no os esperéis una súper definición jajaja**

 **-Chetado es cuando tiene las habilidades al máximo y es imposible (o casi) derrotarlos, viene de "cheats" (trucos)**

 **-El juego al que se refiere Maki es el de Google donde eres un hermoso T-rex que va saltando cactus y esquivando pájaros kamikazes jajaja**

 **-Slendernya, para Rin es Slendercat, el gatito que va causando terror (y estornudos) cuando ella va a los jardines que tienen bosques. Recemos por Rin . Para los demás es el sensualón de Slender que te da sustos cuando jugas a su juego q.q (algo lógico si nos paramos a pensarlo)**

 **Y se acabaron las notas xD Esto está quedando largo(?**

 **Nos leemos~~ Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SmileFace** : Slendernya tendría que volver a salir, creo que fue genial xD Y tal vez Umi esté celosa, tal vez no, quien sabe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nah, lo bueno de no definir parejas es que puedes meterles esas tensiones entre todos xD ¡Nozomi vendrá pronto! Por ahora he estado metiendo esos "recuerdos" para que más o menos esté presente :3

 **Sam la albina** : Yuss parejas favoritas, la mía es el YouRiko (siempre lo voy diciendo) jajaja y vaya me siento alagada porque te guste mi intento de angst(¿?) y espero seguir usando correctamente a los personajes porque en parte era algo que quería hacer e ir construyendo poco a poco un fic "diferente" de los que suelo hacer. En definitiva, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo :3

 **dianaprince24** : Sueles leer mucho por las noches jajajaja y okey… intentaré no hacer sufrir mucho a Eli (sólo un poco más) pero es algo necesario para desembocar en la siguiente parte que ya será cuando todo esto arda y necesites la insulina(?

 **Love Live** : (Robu raibuuu) Seremos dominados por el Nico Nico Nii xD Nozomi lo sabe(? Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo random, un poco de explicación más que de otra cosa, pero eah, esto va avanzando. Las cosas cocinadas a fuego lento son las mejores(? (Ya ni sé que estoy diciendo) Me despido al estilo Honoka Umi dah! UMI DAH! UMIIII DAH!

 **Ryomura** : Ehhh fue el capítulo random-friki que tenía que meter obligatoriamente antes de que todo se volviera ligeramente triste(? Dah, me alegra que te gustase jajajaja Y totalmente acertaste en el juego! (se siente especial también) Y Hanamaru yo creo que más que celosa es que tiene hambre (its joke :P) pero no tan joke si nos paramos a pensarlo, Yoshiko le hace comida y a ella le gusta la comida ¿eso cuenta a relationships goals? Yo creo que sí :V

* * *

 **6**

 **No me gusta estar sin hacer nada porque me hace recordar que no estás aquí**

No lo iba a admitir, pero desde que se pusieron a hablar de Nozomi en la comida había estado sintiéndose bastante mal. Sólo habían pasado tres días, y en ellos sólo vio una vez a Honoka que la animaba constantemente y a Maki que le decía a la primera que estaba negándolo.

"¿Negando el qué?" se preguntaba Eli de malhumor, porque para variar también le habían tenido que quitar el juego y a la única persona que no le hablaba ni de Nozomi ni del pasado.

Lo que más le frustraba era el tiempo libre ya que no podía volver al trabajo por órdenes de la doctora Nishikino. Con eso solo daba vueltas por el apartamento y se cuestionaba innumerables veces el volver a quitar las cortinas. Pero lo peor no era eso, era Umi.

La peliazul se había estado dedicando a fulminarla con la mirada y evitaba que Honoka hiciera cosas por Eli, pero también sucedía del revés, la pelijengibre se encargaba de recordarle a Umi que no era el momento, y ella lo aceptaba a regañadientes. Esto sacaba de quicio a la rubia, si tenían un problema con ella quería hablarlo o tratarlo, no que se empezasen a comportar como si ella estuviera enloqueciendo… porque no lo estaba haciendo. Todavía.

-¡Agh, necesito salir de aquí!- gritó dándole un ligero golpe al sofá.

-Si… si quieres podemos salir a dar una vuelta-

Miro a su derecha completamente asustada, Kotori le devolvía la misma mirada, pero con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kotori…- pronunció Eli. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, porque se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de la peligris.

-Honoka me ha dicho que me pasara y… Pero, si quieres podemos salir- sugirió algo nerviosa.

-No… no le hagas caso a Honoka- suspiró Eli volviendo al origen de sus problemas. -Estoy bien, no necesito supervisión y quiero… no sé, salir de aquí porque voy a volverme loca- dijo lo último riéndose mientras se señalaba.

-Eli- la voz de Kotori sonó extrañamente fuerte y seria, era imposible no recordar a la directora del instituto. -Sé que tal vez no te estamos tratando como deberíamos, o tal vez quieres estar sola o no lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé, pero Honoka está preocupada y ya sabes cómo es Honoka, si ella está así nos preocupa a todas y esto se hace…- movió las manos en un gesto que Eli no logró descodificar.

-¿Se hace como una bola de nieve?-

-Sí- hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas. -No sé lo que está pasando- confesó al final con una sonrisa. -Pero si estar aquí contigo ayuda, aunque sea sólo un poco, estaré. Pero si quieres que me vaya lo entenderé-

-Es sólo que… me tratáis como si Nozomi hubiera desaparecido para siempre y no me gusta- dijo al final Eli. Podía haber dicho un simple "estoy bien" pero Kotori tenía razón.

-¿Acaso no lo ha hecho para ti?- preguntó una voz más que en seguida reconoció como la de Umi. Apretó el puño y cerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse.

-Umi-chan- se enfadó Kotori llevándose las manos a la cara. -No digas esas cosas, por favor-

-No Kotori, no quiero- Eli se estaba preparando para responderle, con calma, siempre con calma. Pero la peligris se le adelantó levantándose del sofá casi de un salto.

-¡Sí quieres, déjalo por esta vez!- y antes de que Umi pudiera alegar algo más, la cogió del brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta lo cocina.

Eli aprovechó ese momento para levantarse, era cierto que sólo quería estar sola o lejos de ellas, si se alejaba de ellas tal vez no se pusieran a pelear todas por su culpa. Tal vez Nozomi se fue por eso.

"Deja de pensar en ella" se susurró a sí misma. Y antes de que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta cogió las llaves de su apartamento y salió de allí. El día estaba nublado, hacía frio y había muy pocas personas paseando por los alrededores, aun así Eli decidió que era mejor pasear por allí antes que volver a casa, necesitaba pensar, y tal vez con un poco de suerte al volver no estaban ellas.

* * *

-¿Qué tal el examen?- le preguntó Shun cuando salieron del aula.

Si las personas tuvieran banda sonora, Yoshiko estaba segura de que Shun sería algo estilo rock duro del que le gustaba a Mari. Y sólo lo pensaba porque no paraba quieto, en el examen su amigo no había dejado de dar golpecitos con el pie y el lápiz.

-No dejabas de hacer ruido- le dijo mirándole enfadada.

-Estaba nervioso… dentro de unos días me dejarán hacer el directo a mí, podre ser presentador ¿y si me quedo en blanco?- le preguntó a Yoshiko peinándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿De verdad me preguntas eso? Cuando viniste a mi casa no dejabas de hacerme preguntas sobre Hanamaru y me obligaste a darte comida, creo que lo llevarás bien- Yoshiko revisó su móvil mientras decía eso, estaba esperando una notificación del juego porque aún seguía en mantenimiento, pero habían rumores de que lo abrirían en unas horas. Shun que estaba a su lado y era más alto que ella también miró la pantalla.

-Anda, yo voy a entrevistar a los creadores de ese juego- murmuró él sorprendido. –No sabía que eras una fan-

-¿De verdad vas a entrevistarles? ¿A ellos?- Yoshiko le miraba alucinada.

-Sí, ¿por cierto te vienes a tomar algo con la clase?- dijo Shun señalando al resto de compañeros que estaban rondando por ahí.

Yoshiko volvió a prestar atención al móvil y miró la hora, todavía era muy pronto por la mañana. Pero lo que quería hacer era ir a ver a Hanamaru, estos días apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar, tal vez si se daba prisa ella podría tomarse un descanso del ensayo de la obra de teatro y Yoshiko podría charlar con ella. Aunque le molestaba un poco que no estuvieran en el instituto y que ya no fuera tan fácil ir a ver a la castaña cuando quería… pero ese pensamiento era estúpido porque ahora vivían juntas, no entendía por qué se molestaba.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Yohane- respondió ella saliendo de su ensoñación. –No, iré al teatro y luego a casa, pero gracias-

-Entonces nos vemos, saluda a Hanamaru de mi parte-

-No lo haré- murmuró ella viéndolo marchar y cuanto más se fijaba en él más estúpida le parecía la idea de que se fuera a quedar en blanco en mitad de un directo.

* * *

-Has fallado, acéptalo- dijo su compañera de guion y lo hizo tan fríamente que enfureció a Hanamau.

-Lo sé, déjame sola- susurró mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

-No le hagas casa, Kunikida-san- dijo otra de sus compañeras mientras rodaba los ojos y cerraba las puertas del camerino. -Todos se pueden equivocar-

-¿También en la parte del guion que escribió ella misma?- preguntó la otra con cierto desdén.

Hanamaru no respondió, era cierto que se había equivocado completamente en unas líneas que supuestamente debería saberse ya de memoria, pero los nervios la atacaron. Y era algo ridículo, había hecho varias actuaciones con Aqours. Mientras se levantaba de su asiento tras desmaquillarse y cogía su mochila decidió ignorar a su compañera y pasó a su lado.

-El día de la actuación, no pasará- no supo exactamente por qué dijo eso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí casi dando un portazo.

-Kunikida- la llamó el director del teatro. Hanamaru se quedó en blanco al verle allí afuera esperándola. Con algo de timidez realizó una inclinación y disimuladamente se frotó un poco la cara con la manga de su suéter por si había algún rastro de maquillaje todavía en ella. -Puedes ir a casa, ha sido un día largo-

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- se disculpó ella realizando otra reverencia, pero el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

-Lo sé, nos veremos mañana-

Hanamaru asintió y aunque la mano del hombre todavía impedía que realizase la reverencia, no evitó que hiciera una inclinación de cabeza. Él comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y antes de que la puerta del camerino se abriera, Hanamaru aceleró el paso hacia la salida trasera del teatro. Afuera para su sorpresa estaba Yoshiko con cara de pocos amigos masticando un chicle. Se fijó en que llevaba las mangas de la camiseta arremangadas hasta los hombros dejando al total descubierto sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, zura?- preguntó ella alterada.

-He terminado el examen y ya que pasaba por aquí quería ir a ver a actuar a mi Little Demon-

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Hanamaru apretando más fuerte el asa de la mochila que llevaba en el hombro.

-¿Eres tú el Little Demon?- preguntó una voz tras ella que reconoció muy bien, no le hizo falta ni girarse. Su "compañera" la que no había dejado de molestarla, comenzó a reírse y Hanamaru sintió una oleada de rabia, nunca se había enfadado tanto.

-¿Y esta quién es?- la indiferencia de Yoshiko hizo que la otra dejase de reírse abruptamente. -Vámonos Hanamaru, esta chica puede que haya tomado alguna sustancia extraña- la cogió de la mano y miro por encima del hombro a su compañera. Hanamaru se aguantó la risa al ver que la otra no respondía y no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar más a Yoshiko. Apretó el agarré que ella tenía en su mano y comenzaron a caminar juntas por la calle.

-Esa era una…- empezó Hanamaru tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Idiota- terminó Yoshiko encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la castaña. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que todavía la llevaba de la mano, y por mucho que le gustase la idea de ir así hasta la casa, soltó su mano. -Como he dicho ya he terminado el examen y no pienso hacer nada en lo que queda de mañana-

-Oh, yo creo que necesito dormir- dijo Hanamaru riéndose. -Me he equivocado con… las líneas porque estaba muy nerviosa, zura-

-Todos nos equivocamos- susurró Yoshiko. -Lo importante es no rendirse… o algo así decían Chika y You todo el tiempo-

Hanamaru asintió, se le hacía extraño tener a Yoshiko animándola, pero quería que continuase.

-¿Vendrás a verme, verdad?-

-Sí- respondió otra vez indiferente.

Pero a Hanamaru no le servía un "sí" había tenido un mal día y algo en su cabeza le decía que podía comportarse así con Yoshiko, porque era su amiga.

"Es mi amiga" se convenció cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se girase a mirarla.

-¿Vendrás, zura?- preguntó de nuevo poniendo su cara de insistencia. Cara a la cual Yoshiko no se podía resistir, apartó la mirada casi al instante, pero ya la había visto.

-Iré, zura- dijo de broma.

Hanamaru sonrió y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hasta uno de los supermercados que estaban más cerca. Yoshiko no entendía el arrebato de la castaña, pero ni ella misma se engañaba, haría cualquier cosa por Zuramaru.

-Yoshiko-chan, cuando termine de dormir, haré la mejor comida del mundo-

-No creo que tenga hambre…-

-El apetito viene comiendo- sentenció Hanamaru.

* * *

-Hola- sonrió Honoka sentándose a su lado. -¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?- preguntó señalando su tienda de dulces con una sonrisa.

-Umi y Kotori estaban peleándose en mi casa y decidí salir a dar una vuelta, ya llevo mucho tiempo vagando por la calle- susurró Eli mirando los distintos dulces que le hacían la boca agua. Honoka se rió al verla así. –No tiene gracia, yo les dejo la casa por si necesitan resolver su tensión…-

-Eso ha sonado a Nozomi- apuntó Honoka sorprendida.

-He empezado a hablar como ella- murmuró Eli, entonces se llevó las manos a la boca observando la gravedad del asunto. –Oh dios mío-

-No lo entiendo-interrumpió Nico que recién acababa de llegar. -¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Nico…chi- dijo Eli mirándola. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nico.

-No, no lo vuelvas a decir, por favor-

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Nico…?-

-¿Ibas a decir el chi, verdad?- la pelinegra suspiró. –Sólo venía a ver qué tal estaba Honoka-

-Estoy bien- respondió la pelijengibre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también- añadió Eli volviendo a prestarle atención a los dulces.

Nico no podía negar que cuando la rubia se juntaba con Honoka estaba más dispuesta a hacer comentarios graciosos y no parecía tan desilusionada, aunque sospechaba que en el fondo lo seguía.

-¿Al final vas a hacer la coreografía para esa obra de teatro que se estrenaba hace poco?- preguntó Nico acercándose a Eli.

-Ya no, Maki y Umi me dieron la baja…- entonces hizo algo raro, primero abrió la boca, luego negó y por último miró a Nico fijamente. –Umi está insoportable- Nico comenzó a reírse, lo dijo con un tono indignado, como si Eli fuera una adolescente a la que Umi prohibía salir de fiesta.

-Yo tampoco sé que planea, pero quiere hablar contigo… No te lo tomes muy en serio, ya sabes cómo es Umi- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. –No está enfadada contigo, sólo con la situación-

-Pues parece que lo está conmigo- dijo ella haciendo otro puchero, y Nico soltó otra carcajada, hoy les había tocado la Eli adolescente.

-¿Hm, hoy no actualizaban el juego al que últimamente andas enganchada?- preguntó Honoka llamando la atención de Eli, a la que le brillaron los ojos con esa pregunta.

-Sí, tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar el nuevo evento- dijo Eli realmente ilusionada.

-Vaya- murmuró Nico, y no quería ponerse en ningún bando, pero necesitaba preguntar una cosa. Esperó a que Eli continuase mirando los dulces y se alejase un par de pasos de ellas. -¿No deberíamos preguntarle por lo que ocurrió o por Nozomi ahora que está de buen humor?-

Honoka negó con una sonrisa.

-Si lo hacemos se volverá a cerrar, creo que es hora de dejar que Umi hable con ella y si no consigue nada…-

-¿Si no consigue nada?-

-¿La emborrachamos?- preguntó Honoka entrecerrando los ojos.

Tsubasa, que hasta ese momento había estado por la parte de atrás de la tienda, se acercó hasta ellas para escuchar la pregunta de su novia.

-¿No es rusa?- preguntó divertida. –Vais a necesitar mucho alcohol-

-¿Y si nos pasamos y entra en un coma etílico?- argumentó Honoka asustada.

-Nah, tenemos a Maki-chan- apuntó Nico. –Se enfadará, se quejará e intentará impedírnoslo, pero al final aceptará-

-¿No tendrá Maki-chan un suero de la verdad?- preguntó Tsubasa sólo para continuar oyendo las preguntas disparatadas de esas dos.

-¿Eso existe?- dudó Nico mirando a Eli, que se acercaba a ellas tras su exploración.

-Existe- susurró Tsubasa. –Ten cuidado por si lo usa contigo- y entonces sonrió saludando a Eli, que le devolvió el gesto educadamente.

Honoka se quitó el delantal y miró a Tsubasa. Mientras Nico y Eli comentaban los distintos dulces que le llamaban la atención.

-¿Puedes llamar a mi hermana para que se ocupe de la tienda?- preguntó Honoka mirándola con cara de cachorrito.

-Puedo hacerme cargo yo- dijo ella sonriéndole. -¿Vas a acompañar a Eli?-

-Sí, creo que debo de sacar de su casa a Kotori y a Umi… si es que siguen allí- dijo sonriéndole. –Me tomaré el día libre-

* * *

Hanamaru se despertó de su siesta con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y tras pensarse tres veces que ya era hora de levantarse lo hizo. Entonces se fijó en la hora que marcaba su móvil. Indiscutiblemente se acababa de coronar como la reina de las siestas, porque había estado durmiendo nada más y nada menos que ocho horas, incluso dudó si eso era echarse la siesta o dormir. Subió la persiana de su cuarto, aunque era un acto innecesario ya que apenas entraba luz.

Perezosamente se dirigió al pasillo y se fijó en que el teléfono estaba sonando. Tras un largo bostezo lo atendió.

-Un momento, voy a por ella- dijo estirándose.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- Hanamaru se la quedó mirando cuando entró al comedor. La joven presentaba un aspecto desalineado, con el pijama todavía puesto y el pelo revuelto, pero aun así no le quitaba ese aspecto de niña grande que le llamaba tanto la atención a la castaña.

-Zuramaru, estoy tratando de no dañar el barco- dijo Yoshiko indignada pulsando los botones a una velocidad increíble.

Hanamaru asintió esperando que Yoshiko le hiciera caso, pero al parecer si quería llamar su atención debía hacerlo ella.

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte, zura- al no obtener más respuesta que el grito de uno de los personajes continuó hablando. -Primera cosa, ya es un poco tarde-

Yoshiko tampoco hizo nada. Hanamaru apretó los puños y con la voz más calmada que pudo continuó.

-Y tu madre quiere hablar contigo, zura-

-Kukuku, venganza- susurró Yoshiko mirando la pantalla.

-Nada más, ya me voy...- caminó hacia la puerta del pasillo y salió del comedor.

"Está enganchada" pensó Hanamaru sintiéndose un poco molesta. "Pero es un juego... ¿estoy molesta por un juego? No, otra vez no"

-¡Hanamaru!- al escuchar ese grito volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó algo preocupada.

-¡Qué, zura!-

-¡¿Que hoy viene mi madre!?- gritó ella dándole el mando. -¡AY DIOS!- fue corriendo a su habitación.

Hanamaru algo confusa la siguió hasta allí para observar como la chica comenzaba a recoger las numerosas velas que tenía.

-No, no, zura- le dijo Hanamaru mirándola. –Tu madre está al teléfono-

-¡Zuramaru por qué me das estos sustos!- gritó Yoshiko enfadada dejando todo en su sitio mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

-No… era mi intención- dijo confusa, aunque se aguantó la risa, le gustaba tener la capacidad de molestar a Yoshiko.

-Y no dejes el barco solo-

-¿El barco?-

Mientras la madre de Yoshiko le hacía un interrogatorio digno del CSI Hanamaru se sentó en el sofá del comedor observando el juego.

Yoshiko le había dado permiso para bajar del barco, pero no de alejarse mucho. Movió al personaje sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Había visto a You jugando a esto una vez que fue a su casa, la joven ojiceleste estaba emocionada porque eran piratas, en cambio para Hanamaru resultaba un poco aterrador, ¿debía mover ese personaje tan pequeño en ese mundo tan grande?

-¿Yo...Yoshiko?- la llamó Hanamaru cuando se fijó en que algunos personajes del videojuego la miraban raro porque había empezado a correr y a empujar a las personas que estaban en medio.

-Ahora no- le susurró Yoshiko. Y volvió a la conversación con su madre.

Hanamaru observó cómo los demás personajes iban hablando entre ellos, si se acercaba lo suficiente podía oír sus conversaciones. Sin querer pulsó un botón que no debía y su pirata lanzó una bomba de humo. En segundos la canción de fondo cambió a una de tensión y tres guardias le rodearon mientras decían cosas cómo "lo tenemos"

La castaña sin saber muy bien que hacer comenzó a correr por las calles, pero los guardias aparecían una y otra vez haciéndole barrera, también la perseguían.

-¿Yoshiko?- la volvió a llamar al borde de la tensión.

-No mamá, sólo es Hanamaru que...- se quedó callada al mirar a la televisión. -Le persiguen bastantes guardias-

-¡Yoshiko!- gritó Hanamaru al ver cómo sin querer su personaje se había subido a un tejado, los guardias salían de todas partes.

-Es de un videojuego... ¡sobrevive Zuramaru!-

La castaña, con las manos temblándole volvió a pulsar todos los botones, esta vez su personaje realizó un salto desde el tejado para caer encima de dos guardias y clavarles una especie de cuchilla que llevaba escondida en las muñecas. La castaña ahogó un grito.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente.

-Escóndete y... Ahg, dame el mando- Yoshiko le pasó el teléfono a Hanamaru y ella cogió el mando para sacar a su personaje de ese lío.

-¿Hanamaru-chan?- era la voz de la madre de Yoshiko.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿Yoshiko se porta bien?-

Hanamaru la miró de reojo y aprovechó que ella estaba ocupada para iniciar la conversación.

-No, para nada. Incluso las noches que no puede dormir no deja de reírse y se escuchan Kukukuku por el pasillo, dan ganas de lanzarle una almohada-

-¡Oye!- gritó Yoshiko mirándola amenazante. -¡Dame eso!-

Volvieron a intercambiar los objetos.

-Al menos yo no me hago expediciones a la cocina a las dos de la mañana ¡chocándome con todos los malditos muebles!-

-¡Es porque tengo hambre, zura!- replicó ella al instante. –Y porque no quiero encender la luz por si te molesto…-

-¡Pero si estoy en mi habitación, qué más da!-

-¡No sé, hay días que te dejas la puerta abierta, zura!- Hanamaru observó la pantalla, Yoshiko la había llevado hasta una especie de bar al aire libre donde había gente bebiendo. Cuando se acercó a un personaje le dieron la oportunidad de jugar a las damas y ella aceptó rápidamente sin fijarse en que debía apostar.

-¡No le voy a pedir perdón!- gritó Yoshiko a su lado, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada. Y su madre debió decirle algo porque la chica soltó un largo suspiro. -Perdón por decir esas cosas, Hanamaru-chan- dijo con una voz inocente que no le encajaba para nada.

La castaña le sacó la lengua y volvió a prestar atención al videojuego, no aceptaría esas disculpas.

-¡Eh, me ha sacado la lengua!- gritó ella otra vez, pero parecía que esta batalla la iba a ganar Hanamaru. -Ma... ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Oh, ¿por qué no puedo seguir jugando?- preguntó Hanamaru cuando su personaje se levantó de la silla y no le dejaban volver.

Yoshiko notó una extraña tensión al ver cómo Hanamaru se había gastado parte del dinero de su personaje. Y al parecer la castaña también se dio cuenta porque no dijo nada más.

-Mamá, te llamo mañana... Zuramaru me ha dejado sin dinero-

Yoshiko colgó el teléfono y volvió a haber silencio hasta que escuchó a Hanamaru soltar un pequeño sollozo.

-Lo siento- dijo mirándola.

-Está bien... Puedo ir a conseguir más cofres del tesoro y...- al ver la cara de preocupación de Hanamaru sonrió. -Oye, que no es para tanto-

-Es como si hoy me saliera todo mal-

Yoshiko se rió y lo hizo sin mala intención. Zuramaru no conocía la verdadera mala suerte.

-Guardé partida antes de tus aventuras por el pueblo- confesó Yoshiko.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Lo he arruinado todo- dijo mirando la pantalla. -Incluso he empujado a un par de personas y he llamado la atención de los guardias-

Yoshiko miró la hora, faltaba todavía tiempo para que iniciaran de nuevo el servidor, y sabía que Hanamaru se culpaba un poco por lo que le había pasado esa mañana en la obra de teatro.

-Buscaré otro cofre, hay uno cerca según una pista que encontré- dijo en un intento de calmarla.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que encuentres el próximo cofre- respondió acomodándose en el sofá.

Yoshiko iba a decirle que era broma lo de la búsqueda, porque podía volver a iniciar partida y nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella cuando la castaña decidió quedarse, Hanamaru nunca la había observado jugar o jugado con ella, y que ahora quisiera la hacía ilusionarse.

-Bien, traeré algo de comer e iremos juntas a por él- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hanamaru asintió, su corazón iba un poco más rápido de lo normal porque le había gustado pelearse con Yoshiko de esa forma amistosa y que luego le proporcionase cierta atención. Cuando jugaba al juego online no sucedía eso, era como si se sumergiera en su mundo.

"Creo que esto es la normalidad" pensó abrazándose a sí misma y mirando de reojo a Yoshiko.

* * *

Honoka abrió la puerta del cuarto de Eli y se dejó caer en su cama con cuidado. Fue moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que quedó a la altura de Eli y ambas se miraron.

-Hey... Ha sido un día extraño- dijo Honoka iniciando la conversación. La rubia sólo le miró sin decir nada.

Tras salir de la dulcería de la amante del pan, habían estado dando vueltas hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para irse cada una a su casa. Por eso Honoka decidió acompañar a Eli y asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Durante toda la tarde la rubia sólo había estado hablando de Umi y de por qué estaba tan enfadada con ella, parecía muy molesta y Honoka no puedo evitar sentir cierta alegría porque Eli estaba reaccionando al final. Aunque temía por el día en el que esas dos se enfrentasen.

-Honoka, ¿qué quieres?- Eli parecía cansada, pero hizo la pregunta con un tono amistoso que hizo sonreír a la pelinaranja.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Solo una- añadió rápidamente al oír a la rubia suspirar.

-Adelante-

-¿Nozomi te ha hecho daño?-

La miró entrecerrando los ojos y al instante se sentó encima de la cama.

-No, claro que no. Nos hemos peleado, como cualquier pareja…- dijo murmurando.

-Eli…- lo dijo con un tono acusatorio, y la joven rusa alzó las manos. Lo cierto es que se le hacía fácil hablar con Honoka.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo puede llega a pelearse alguna vez, ¿no?-

-¿Entonces algo cambió?-

Tras un silencio bastante brusco en el que parecía que Eli iba a encerrase otra vez en sí misma, Honoka se tumbó completamente mirando el techo. Para ella sólo tenía que terminar lo que había iniciado; ignorarlo, negarlo o aceptarlo. Y realmente esperaba que Eli eligiera bien el siguiente paso.

-… nos dijimos cosas que realmente ninguna de las dos pensaba, ¿vale? Y ya está, por eso Nozomi se ha ido. Y realmente no tengo ni idea de donde está o si volverá-

Honoka se quedó callada, esperando a que Eli procesase lo que acababa de decir. Pero parecía que necesitaba ayuda para continuar, solo un pequeño empujón.

-¿Si no vuelve… piensas continuar con tu vida?- preguntó con un ligero tono apagado.

-No lo sé, Nozomi se ha ido-

Honoka asintió mirando el techo. "Lo acaba de aceptar" pensó cerrando los ojos y guardó silencio sin presionar a su amiga, que ahora estaba mirando las sábanas de su cama como si ellas fueran las culpables.

-Nozomi se ha ido- repitió Eli.

Y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Honoka. Hombro con hombro, ninguna decía nada, sólo miraban el techo.

* * *

Hanamaru se había quedado dormida justo a su lado y Yoshiko se había detenido varias veces para observarla. Había llegado al punto en el que realmente no estaba jugando, sólo daba vueltas con el barco por el ancho mar mientras evitaba que los barcos enemigos le atacasen, y de vez en cuando se detenía a pescar.

Hoy había tenido un día bastante raro, y tenía la sensación de que se le había pasado rápidamente sin haber hecho nada interesante. Aunque la pelea con su madre sí había sido interesante, sobre todo cuando le dijo que debía portarse bien con Hanamaru y no darle problemas.

"Hanamaru" pensó ella mirándola, no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro y un pensamiento extraño la invadió "¿si te besase ahora te enfadarías? Seguro que no, ni siquiera te has enfadado en estos tres días que llevamos casi sin vernos"

Soltó un suspiro ligeramente disgustada y miró la hora. El server estaría iniciado otra vez y su juego ya funcionaría en unos minutos. Sin embargo dejó el mando encima de la mesa y apagó la televisión, luego se acomodó al lado de la castaña y cerró los ojos. Yoshiko también estaba cansada, y no sabía con exactitud cuándo tendría otro momento como ese para estar junto a Hanamaru.

-¿No vas a jugar al ordenador?- murmuró Hanamaru semidormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yoshiko.

-No…- respondió ella a punto de dormirse también. -Mañana-

-Yoshiko-chan…- dijo Hanamaru, pero el sueño le ganó.

La de pelo oscuro le dirigió otra mirada, esta vez adormilada, tal vez si tuviera un poco más de valor… podría decirle lo que sentía. Pero tampoco quería forzar las cosas, por ahora ella era ella y Hanamaru su compañera de piso, no quería arruinarlo.

* * *

Cuando Honoka volvió a la tienda de dulces se emocionó al ver a Tsubasa recogiendo, ella le devolvió el gesto con un saludo y la abrazó.

-Bienvenida- susurró e iba a separarse, pero Honoka mantuvo el agarre. Notó como la pelijengibre temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos y eso le hizo sentir cierto disgusto. Cuando iba a preguntarle que ocurría, aunque sabía el tema perfectamente, Honoka cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡AGHHH!- gritó, lo que hizo que Tsubasa se quedase temporalmente sorda. –Esto es muy difícil, las de tercero lo resolvían todo tan bien y… simplemente… ¡agh! ¿Cómo lo hacen Tsu? ¡Yo también fui de tercero!-

-Pero más despistada- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Esas palabras viniendo de ti duelen- apuntó Honoka desanimada. Sin soltarse todavía del abrazo y con un tono de voz más bajo. –No quiero que Eli continúe desanimada.

-Lo sé…- dijo Tsubasa sin saber muy bien que decirle exactamente a la amante del pan. –Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ahora depende de ella-

-Creo que está reaccionando- Honoka soltó un suspiro y se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que cantemos y bailemos algo?- propuso rápidamente Tsubasa para animarla. No tenía la menor idea de qué más decir, pero sí podía distraerla un poco.

-¿Algo de µ's?-

-No, algo de A-rise, que es mejor-

-µ's- es mejor.

-Que va-

-Que sí-

-No, no lo es-

Honoka hizo un puchero y aprovechó para coger uno de los panes que todavía estaban en el mostrador.

-Te lo demostraré- dijo amenazándola con el pan.

-Adelante- sonrió Tsubasa.

* * *

 **Bien, Eli está reaccionando, le ha costado un poco :V Y podemos ver que Yoshiko no se atreve a hacer ningún movimiento (That´s too bad)**

 **La verdad es que quería jugar con el angst y con las jóvenes musas e idk, está saliendo esto xD En los siguientes capítulos las cosas ya irán más rápido, le queda poco al fic, kukuku, _ahora es cuando meto las cosas randoms y hago plot twist_**

 **Bien, por ahora me despido, nos leemos!**

 **PD: esto está saliendo más largo de lo que imaginaba**


	7. Chapter 7

**SmileFace:** Uups, culpa mía, redacté de forma confusa. Han pasado unas semanas que así a lo tonto lo podemos juntar y hacer el mes. Y tus teorías se acercan :3 Estás ahí ahí

 **Ryomura:** ¡Totalmente, volviste a acertar! En mi fic Hanamaru es más sensible respecto a los videojuegos xD me gustó hacerla así y tengo planeado un par de situaciones más :3 A mí lo que me gustaba hacer en el Assassins era llamar la atención de todos los guardias y luego, cuando ya tenía unos cuantos persiguiéndome, me enfrentaba a ellos... pero siempre me mataban xD ¡Umi ataca, ataca! Siendo sincera, quiero mucho a Umi-chan, pero tenéis razón, me ha salido un poco de malota :V Y bueno... tal vez lleguemos a los cinco capítulos, pero no lo creo. No me suelen salir fics largos xD pero este es mi "only exception" quién sabe :V

 **Love Live:** Mi madre me hubiera sacado a la calle de una patada xD y bah, que les den a los que no les guste como nos despedimos :V porque a mí también me gusta jajajaja técnicamente todo esto empezó porque me pusiste un Harasho y yo como buena fan de Elichika reaccioné. Total, te dejo con este cap confuso y me despido al estilo Mari, ¡Shinyyyyy!

 **dianaprince24:** UmiEli brotp por aquí, es que alguien tenía que estar en contra de Eli, si no Honoka la hubiera cebado a brownies y aún estaríamos como en el primer capítulo(¿? Se sabe. Tienes razón las seiyuss son adorables jajaja y wow, más jugadores del Assassins xD guay~~ Pd: yo también tuve mi etapa de leer por la noche, fue divertida xD

 **AniKamia666:** ^-^ permiso concedido, coge tu mikan y trata de no sufrir (más que sufrir, confundirte) mucho por el fic xD (justo ahora iba a leerme tu actualización, cosas que pasan) y pues lo que pasó con Nozomi, es que no tengo ni idea de por qué capítulo vas y no quiero contarte nada xD Pero en este se dicen bastantes cosas(?

 **Sam la albina:** ¡TsubaHono! Yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (que se note la felicidad en el nivel de y que pongo) Siempre las he shippeado y ya que estaba pues ha sido "meh, adelante :V" y más jugadores de assassins xD mola, al menos habréis entendido un poco la tensión de Hanamaru jajajaja.

 _Os dejo con el capítulo xD Hoy toca... ¡Elichika en fase de aceptación y sus aventuras!_

* * *

 **7**

 **Como jugador debes encontrar el lugar donde te sientas seguro, guardar partida y continuar adelante con el espíritu y el inventario renovados.**

Hanamaru se despertó porque le habían puesto algo por encima, cuando consiguió abrir los ojos vio que era una manta gris con dibujitos de pingüinitos que extrañamente olía a Yoshiko. Con la excusa de que se estaba acurrucando más en el sofá aprovechó para tomar más aire y volver a oler la fragancia mientras su corazón se estremecía.

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Yoshiko en voz baja mirándola fijamente, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara por la cercanía y porque tal vez la había pillado oliendo la manta. -¿Zuramaru?-

-No… no- se alejó un poco de Yoshiko, porque aún seguían en la misma postura en la que se fueron a dormir y se estiró notando que su espalda estaba ligeramente adolorida. -No hacía falta que te quedases a dormir aquí conmigo- le dijo soltando un gran bostezo.

-Los ángeles caídos pueden dormir en cualquier lugar- murmuró Yoshiko subiéndole el volumen a la televisión, hasta ese momento Hanamaru no se había dado cuenta de que estaba encendida.

-¿Estás viendo los anuncios?-

-No, estoy esperando a… ¡Esto mismo!-

-¡Buenos días y bienvenidos a nuestro programa!- gritó el presentador entusiasmado. -Como hoy sabréis tenemos una entrevista muy especial que miles de personas estarán presenciando en sus casas. Se trata nada más y nada menos que los creadores del gran juego que ha tenido un impacto muy grande este último año-

El público comenzó a gritar de una manera ensordecedora y Hanamaru giró la cabeza hacia un lado con cierta curiosidad.

-¡EL SEÑOR DE LOS CALAGONES!- gritó el presentador por encima del público haciendo una mezcla de gritos. -Y ellos son sus creadores-

Tres jóvenes adultos que no llegarían a los treinta se levantaron de los asientos y saludaron a las personas que estaban allí reunidas. Hanamaru trataba de observar el video que se transmitía tras ellos. Ella había visto ese juego antes.

-Bien, contarnos esa gran noticia- dijo el presentador sin rodeos, peinándose su gran pelo rubio hacia atrás. Entonces Maru se fijó, ese gesto… ¡ella lo había visto antes! Él era el compañero de Yoshiko.

-Gracias Shun-kun. Cómo sabréis estas últimas semanas el servidor ha estado en reformas algunos días, sólo los jugadores más veteranos sabían el motivo, y ese es que en efecto vamos a volver a abrir el calabazo del dragón oscuro-

Todo el público soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y luego se escucharon muchas voces casi al unísono haciendo preguntas. Incluso Hanamaru que lo estaba viendo desde casa se emocionó. Yoshiko estaba abrazando una almohada suya con forma de diablillo y cada vez podía contener menos la alegría.

-Quien gane obtendrá el poder para invocar al dragón oscuro y también…- el joven que estaba hablando hizo una pausa dramática. -También será…

-¡El Señor de los Calagones!- gritó todo el público a la vez, haciendo que al chico se le iluminase la cara.

-¿Acaso el dragón oscuro tiene algo de especial?- preguntó Shun-kun poniéndose serio una vez que el público se calmó.

-Sí, él es el líder de ese calabozo, con él puedes invocar a todos los demás dragones que se encuentren en él-

-Un gran premio- dijo Shun sonriendo. -Bien, ahora pasemos a explicar un poco las reglas y cómo se desarrollará todo esto, ¿no?-

-Lo haremos igual que hace tres años, un calabozo multijugador-

-¡Hanamaru si gano ese calabozo puedo invocar al dragón!- le gritó Yoshiko emocionada dejando de lado el programa de televisión. –Tendría que hacer antes unas cuantas mazmorras, pero tengo el equipo, ¿no es genial?

-Lo… lo es- sonrió ella un poco insegura. -Un momento, ¿ese es el juego al que juegas tú?-

-Sí-

-¿Y ahora hay un evento?-

-¡Sí!-

-Oh…- no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada, un evento significaba menos horas al lado de Yoshiko. -Que… que bien-

-¡E genial!- y Yoshiko que hasta ese momento la había estado mirando como si fuera el día de Navidad, dejó de hacerlo casi al instante. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Eh… nada, nada, que… esto, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y antes de que Yoshiko le dijera algo se levantó del sofá para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras, Yoshiko se quedaba confusa en el sofá, tal vez había sido muy obvia con lo de quedarse al lado de Hanamaru toda la noche y la habría asustado. No tenía suerte y no debía arriesgarse con esas cosas; Tal vez tendría que volver a poner distanciamiento entre ella y Zuramaru. Y si eso no salía bien… tal vez… debía de olvidarse de la castaña.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio por los pensamientos inseguros que tenía de vez en cuando, ella también caminó hacia su habitación, no le servía de nada estar ahí de brazos cruzados.

* * *

No se imaginó que el reencuentro con Yohane serían fuegos artificiales y mucha felicidad. Eli pensó en algo simple, pero no tan simple como un "hola, ¿te hace una mazmorra?"

Las dos habían estado jugando juntas durante las dos últimas horas y aparte de unos "cuidado" o "un segundo" no habían hablado tanto.

Se notaba que ninguna de las dos estaba de humor, o por lo menos Eli no le estaba por la dosis de realidad que le dio Honoka. No había sido consciente de qué iba a hacer si Nozomi no volvería, porque ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y ahora se sentía extraña. Tampoco era cómo si pudiera hacer algo porque realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y cuanto más pensaba en eso, peor se sentía. Se suponía que ella debía conocer todo sobre Nozomi, que incluso supiera donde estaba si no era en su casa o en su trabajo. Pero no sabía nada.

Aún era temprano por la mañana, exceptuando que el tiempo había estado nublado y daba la sensación de que era otra hora distinta.

-Oye- dijo Eli al final, recordando que había estado emocionada cuando leyó sobre el nuevo evento.

-¿Sí, mi discípula?-

-Ya te he dicho que no soy un Little Demon-

-Lo eres, solo que todavía no lo aceptas-

"Aceptar, cómo odio esa palabra"

-Yohane, ¿vas a participar en el evento?-

Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

-¿El del calabazo?-

-Sí, el nuevo que a la vez no lo es, el que sólo sacan una vez cada un par de años- dijo Eli con una especie de voz cantarina.

-Tal vez- confirmó ella. -Parece difícil-

-Lo es-

Y se volvió a quedar el silencio. No era incómodo, sólo se notaba que ninguna de las dos quería hablar.

-Tengo que estudiar un poco y creo que ya llevamos un buen rato jugando, ¿vamos a un lugar seguro y guardamos?-

-Sí, yo quería salir a dar una vuelta-

-Bien, la capital está a un par de metros y es lugar seguro.- Eli movió a su personaje. -Harasho-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Siento haber estado tan callada, he tenido cosas en las que pensar-

-Yo también- dijo ella murmurando. -Tengo que ir a solucionar una cosa-

-Ya somos dos- dijo Yoshiko riéndose, cosa que animó un poco a Eli.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

-Sí, nos vemos luego-

* * *

A través de las ventanas de la biblioteca se veía un día nublado completamente oscuro. La única luz que había allí era por las numerosas lámparas que le daban un ambiente acogedor, Hanamaru pensó varias veces en volver a casa por si al final se ponía a llover, aunque la idea de que Yoshiko fuera a por ella con un paraguas le estaba ganando. Tampoco era una idea tan mala, ayer fue a recogerla de sorpresa tras su ensayo y la animó rápidamente, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo hoy?

"Un momento, qué estás pensando, zura" dijo Hanamaru negando varias veces, y tras darse unos golpecitos en las mejillas volvió a centrarse en el guion que tenía delante.

La castaña solía ayudar en el teatro porque se le daba bastante bien inventarse historias gracias a los numerosos libros que había leído. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre le gustaba ir a ayudar y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque muchas veces se le hacía incompatible con su trabajo en la biblioteca. Normalmente eran días tranquilos y poca gente pasaba allí el día, pero en otras ocasiones se llenaba. Hoy era un día tranquilo y estaba colocando unos cuantos libros mientras repasaba el guion mentalmente, pero lo tenía al lado para revisarlo.

Se le hacía un poco extraño estudiárselo, cuando le dieron la oportunidad de crear una obra de teatro no se lo podía creer y aceptó casi al instante sin ser consciente de su papel, aunque no se arrepentía.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana casi sin querer mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas y volvió a pensar en Yoshiko.

"Con-cen-tra-te" se volvió a decir a sí misma enfadada.

Se oyó un chasquido de lengua y Hanamaru, que estaba a mitad de colocar un libro, se giró sorprendida para encontrar a una chica de pelo morado y ojos esmeralda mirando unas estanterías fijamente.

-No, no está- dijo algo desanimada. En ese momento la castaña soltó una especie de gritito abriendo mucho los ojos.

No podía ser. No podía… esa chica, esa chica…

-¡Tienes acento, zura!- dijo casi gritando, y la chica se giró a mirarla algo sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Ah, tú también!- dijo ella igual de sorprendida.

-¡Lo sé, zura!- respondió emocionada Hanamaru, y al darse cuenta del escándalo que estaba armando se tapó la boca mirando hacia todos los lados.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a ella haciendo el gesto de silencio, que era llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-No grites tanto… o descubrirán que has estado haciendo cosas prohibidas en la biblioteca- dijo guiñándole un ojo y señalando a la mesa donde estaba el guion de Hanamaru y alrededor un montón de envoltorios de pan de noppo y una caja de manjus que le había comprado Yoshiko porque eran de unos monstruos muy famosos que aparecían en el juego online al que ella jugaba.

Hanamaru iba a disculparse, pero se dio cuenta de cómo la chica miraba la caja de manjus. Con cierta rapidez la alzó del sitio y le ofreció uno. La pelimorada dudó al principio, pero luego cogió uno, lo observó reconociendo al monstruo y le agradeció con una ligera inclinación a la que respondió Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para buscar algún libro?- preguntó Hanamaru al darse cuenta de que ella estaba mirando antes las estanterías.

-No, tranquila, algo me decía que no estaba aquí, pero aun así vine-

Hanamaru asintió a su respuesta, ella también había tenido algunas veces esa sensación. Sobre todo cuando dejaba cosas tiradas por el suelo y pensaba que si no las recogía Yoshiko se chocaría con ellas, cosa que ya sucedió una vez. Al quedarse en silencio se fijó mejor en la chica y no pudo evitar tener la impresión de que ya se habían visto antes.

-Me suenas de algo…- murmuró ofreciéndole otro manju a la chica.

-Tú también- dijo ella llevándoselo a la boca, y antes de darle un mordisco sus ojos brillaron de una forma divertida. -Tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida-

Hanamaru soltó una exclamación sorprendida.

-Eso suena… sobrenatural- susurró, pero se veía que estaba emocionada con la idea.

-Me gustan esas cosas y quien sabe, puede ser que sea cierto- dijo la chica sonriendo, y se volvió a fijar en la mesa. -¿Qué estás leyendo?-

-Oh es mi guion, para la obra de teatro que se hará en unos días- respondió Hanamaru atacando a otro paquete de noppo que tenía al lado.

-¿Una función al estilo Romeo y Julieta?-

-Algo así, pero es propio… lo he creado yo- dijo con una sonrisilla.

-¿Entonces he acertado en la historia de amor trágica?- preguntó la chica con cierto aire soñador.

-No zura, no soy capaz de hacerle eso a mis personajes… aún- sentenció terminándose el último trozo de noppo pan. La chica sonrió ante esa idea. -En mi obra no todo es blanco o negro, no tiene por qué acabar bien o acabar mal, zura- murmuró Hanamaru.

-Creo que lo entiendo, algunas veces es difícil para dos personas estar juntas- dijo la chica, aunque Hanamaru no sabía si se refería a Romeo y Julieta, a su obra o a ella. -Será una gran obra de teatro- dijo tras unos segundos de reflexión.

-Gracias- respondió Hanamaru sonrojándose.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, no queremos que nos atrapen comiendo en la biblioteca- dijo sonriendo. -Gracias por la comida, ha sido divertido-

-Igualmente- dijo la castaña despidiéndose con la mano de la pelimorada. -Espero que encuentres el libro que estás buscando, zura-

-No te preocupes, aparecerá- respondió la chica antes de marcharse de allí.

* * *

Nozomi se apoyó contra la pared de la entrada principal de la biblioteca y miró sus cartas. Un encuentro predestinado y una pista. Barajó un poco más y cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Vamos Elichi, pelea un poco por mí, demuéstrame que te importo- susurró antes de sacar la siguiente carta.

* * *

El tiempo amenazaba con lluvia, pero eso ya llevaba sucediendo varios días, sin embargo, Eli decidió salir a dar una vuelta y lo hizo aposta cerca de la casa de Kotori porque sabía que Umi debía pasar por ahí para ir a su casa.

Desde que Honoka se fue ayer por la noche de su casa no había pegado ojo, sobre todo por pensar en Nozomi y en lo enfadada que estaba la peliazul.

-Soy una idiota...- dijo llegando a la mejor de las conclusiones.

Fue ahí que escuchó un ruido parecido al de un arco disparar una flecha, proveniente de uno de los dojos que estaban por la calle donde ella paseaba, y casi como si la hubiera invocado, Umi apareció por el final de la calle.

Tenía una bolsa blanca en la mano y Eli supuso que se dirigía a su casa tras haber hecho la compra. Cuando llegó a una distancia prudente ambas se miraron en silencio sin decir nada, aunque las dos sabían que debían hablar.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- dijo Umi apartando la mirada.

-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte- respondió Eli sarcástica, no iba a ocultar que estaba enfadada con ella. -Por cierto estoy dando un paseo-

-Muy bien, eso es lo que debes de hacer- dijo Umi con superioridad cruzándose de brazos, cosa que hizo enfadar aún más a la rubia.

Caminaron unos segundos hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Vamos allí- dijo Umi señalándole una de las paradas del autobús que tenía techo y las dos aceleraron el paso. Una vez dentro, la peliazul miró el cielo con una sonrisa triste y Eli aprovechó para mirarla, parecía tan tranquila.

-Eli, estoy enfadada contigo- dijo al final enfrentándola cambiando su gesto de tranquilidad por uno más serio.

-Bien, pues si quieres que nos peguemos nos pegaremos- dijo Eli arremangándose el suéter que llevaba puesto tras quitarse la chaqueta y alzando los puños. Todo lo hizo con cierta delicadeza y sin ir en serio, sólo quería saber qué tan enfadada estaba Umi realmente con ella, y Honoka le había dicho una vez que usase ese truco si necesitaba saber el nivel de enfurecimiento de una persona. Aunque siendo un consejo de Honoka poca validez debía tener.

-Pelearnos así no nos llevará a ninguna parte- zanjó la otra enseguida, pero sí se puso en guardia y no le quitó la vista a los puños de Eli.

-Entonces dime de una maldita vez que te pasa conmigo- inquirió Eli comenzando a enfadarse. Había empezado a llover más fuerte pero el pequeño techo donde debían esperar al autobús las protegía.

-No me pasa nada-

-Ya…- se rió la rubia. -No están ni Honoka ni Kotori, puedes decir lo que quieras, o… ¿acaso tienes miedo?- preguntó casi riéndose de ella, y vio como Umi apretaba los puños y enrojecía por momentos.

-¿Y si la que tiene miedo eres tú?- preguntó ella dejando la bolsa que llevaba encima de una de las sillas y encarando a Eli. -Culpándote a ti misma y estando desanimada durante varios días- se acercó un poco más a la mayor y a medida que lo hacía iba alzando la voz.

-¿Entonces esto es que no te pasa nada?- añadió Eli fulminándola con la mirada. -Si quiero estar triste o en casa sin hacer nada yo…-

-¡Quieres dejar de actuar como una idiota!- gritó Umi enfadada.

-No estoy actuando- le replicó Eli, tal vez había estado evitando la situación de hablar sobre Nozomi, pero por lo menos no había fingido que todo iba bien.

"Excepto que si lo has hecho" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo esas últimas semanas.

-¡Claro que lo haces!- la voz de Umi la hizo volver a la realidad. -¡Déjalo ya!- se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero empujón haciendo que la lluvia la empapase. -¡No nos quieres decir nada, y te ayudamos sin preguntarte!- volvió a darle otro empujón, y en ese momento Eli pudo distinguir que aparte de la rabia su voz también sonaba a tristeza. -¡Y no sólo eso, también juegas con nosotras fingiendo que no te importa y que está bien que ella te abandonase porque lo mereces!-

-Umi…-

-¡Deja de huir de una maldita vez y sé honesta, si te ha dolido que te abandonase llora o grita, pero haz algo!-

-¡Umi!- Eli quería defenderse, era obvio que no le iba a pegar a su amiga, pero la estaba alejando cada vez más de la parada.

-¡Y deja de preocuparme a mí y a todas!- gritó al final abrazándola y comenzando a llorar. -Si no estás bien… dilo, no, no quiero que nos vuelva a llamar Honoka preocupada y… lo siento-

Al escuchar esa última parte Eli le devolvió el abrazo ligeramente alarmada, ¿por qué pedía Umi perdón?

-No es tu culpa- le dijo alzando una ceja.

-Si lo es, yo vi a Nozomi, la vi irse y no hice nada… Ella estaba llorando cu…- a Umi se le cortó la voz. -Cuando se fue… y yo no hice nada-

-No es tu culpa- repitió Eli tratando de acariciarle la espalda, pero la chaqueta que llevaba la peliazul estaba tan mojada que apenas podía mover la mano por ella.

-Sí lo es, si no la hubiera comparado con Kotori, si sólo le hubiera preguntado o hubiera hecho algo…-

-No podías hacer nada- la intentó calmar otra vez Eli, y ahora se sentía peor, porque comprendía que no sólo había alejado a Nozomi de su lado con una absurda pelea, si no que la había alejado de todas.

Dejó que la peliazul se desahogase un rato más y luego la acompañó hasta la casa de Kotori ambas caminaban en silencio escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer bajo el paraguas de la rubia.

-Lo siento- rompió al final el silencio Umi sin mirarla y caminando cabizbaja.

-Está bien, yo también lo siento- respondió Eli, le hubiera gustado saber qué pasó entre ella y Kotori para que se comparase tanto con su relación con Nozomi, sin embargo no pudo llegar a otro razonamiento más allá del que le dijo una vez la pelimorada: las personas que se parecen pelean.

Kotori, al recibirlas a las dos empapadas y en especial a Umi con los ojos rojos se preocupó, pero Eli le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien y empujó a Umi dentro de la casa mientras ella daba media vuelta y se marchaba para darles cierta intimidad, a ella no se le daba bien dar consejos pero esperaba que al menos arreglasen lo que tuvieran.

De cierta manera comprendía que Nozomi se marchó de su lado ya que había estado tratando de llamarle la atención y ella sólo la ignoraba, y no podía no culparse, porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la pelimorada ahora. De camino a su casa pensó en todas las veces que Nozomi le pidió salir y ella lo posponía por el trabajo u otros temas, lo peor que hizo fue dejarla de lado y luego herirse con las palabras en una pelea que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que para colmo inició ella.

-Eres una idiota, Ayase Eli- se dijo a sí misma acelerando el paso y luego lo aceleró otra vez y otra hasta que se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a correr mientras los ojos se le empañaban y le dolía el pecho, no quería pensar más en Nozomi, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Nunca te has preguntado qué estás haciendo?- dijo Eli sin poder resistirse, mientras dejaba de lado el teclado y se apoyaba con los codos sobre la mesa para ocultar su cara.

Tras haberse peleado con Umi y pensar que debía solucionar las cosas decidió cambiarse de ropa y jugar una mazmorra para relajarse, pero le estaba saliendo todo tan mal que era mejor dejarlo.

-Todos los días- le respondió su compañera de equipo. –Pero te has puesto dramática porque hemos perdido… y porque está lloviendo-

-¿Ah?-

Se frotó los ojos para mirar la ventana y comprobar que efectivamente era de noche y seguía lloviendo. Movió un poco la silla para acercarse y apoyó una mano en el frio cristal, podía verse reflejada perfectamente.

-Oye… ¿Crees que tengo una personalidad tan mala como para echar de mi lado a todas las personas que me importan? Como para que se olviden de mí tan fácilmente…- justo cuando terminó de decir eso iba a disculparse, a decir que sólo estaba bromeando, cómo había hecho con las chicas esas últimas semanas cuando les decía le verdad sin querer.

-Diría que…- la otra voz tenía también el mismo matiz serio y eso hizo que Eli no la interrumpiese –tienes confianza conmigo porque no nos conocemos-

-Irónicamente te aprecio más que a algunos conocidos- dijo mirando a su personaje en la pantalla.

-No me creo que vaya a decir esto… yo también… ¡aunque eres muy estricta algunas veces!-

-Es mi deber porque juegas a lo loco-

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, podía escuchar la lluvia caer por encima de la delicada música del videojuego. Eli miró otra vez a la calle, era imposible para ella no preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Nozomi en ese momento.

-Eh, escucha- Eli volvió a prestarle atención al personaje que estaba delante de su personaje saltando. –No tienes esa actitud, y si la tienes yo soy cien veces peor que tú-

-¿Y qué me dices de la primera pregunta que te he hecho?-

-¿Eso de preguntarte qué estás haciendo?- la voz de la otra chica sonaba divertida y entonces sonó una carcajada. –Ya te lo he dicho, todos los días. Cada maldito día desde que voy a la preparatoria, y si te soy sincera creo que nadie sabe lo que hace, sólo seguimos-

-Seguimos- repitió Eli dándose unos golpes en sus mejillas. –Cómo deberíamos seguir para pasar de nivel, venga, esas mazmorras no se van a hacer solas-

-¡Tch! Me caías mejor cuando eras dramática… cuando eres estricta te pasas-

-Puedes desconectarte en cualquier momento si no estás de acuerdo- dijo Eli sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-…-

-¿Bien?-

-Continuemos, pero hagamos una cosa-

Eli miró sorprendida a la pantalla, tal vez Yohane había pensado en una estrategia más que ir a lo loco matando monstruos.

-Hagamos un trato, entremos a jugar al competitivo y si lo ganamos las dos cumpliremos nuestra promesa- la voz de su compañera no sonaba muy segura. -Lo digo porque como las dos estamos pensando en algo que nos hace dudar… pues eso-

-No sé, el competitivo… ¿te refieres al evento?-

-Vamos, Harasho, no vale perder aposta, y debes prometer algo que realmente quieras-

-Mejor aún, yo haré tu promesa y tú la mía- se hizo el silencio por la línea.

-Trato hecho, ¿cuál es el deber de este ángel caído?-

-¿Cómo la llamas? ¿Zuramaru? Pues dile lo que sientes de una vez-

-¡Oye!-

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- la picó Eli haciendo que su personaje le hiciera burla al de Yohane.

-Bien, tu una vez dijiste que tu novia se fue, pues ve a buscarla, idiota- dijo la voz de la otra enfadada, y antes de que Eli replicase añadió. -No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-

-Creo que ahora mismo te odio- susurró Eli dándose cuenta de que le había salido mal el plan de las promesas, nunca se esperó haber hablado tanto sobre Nozomi con otra persona.

-Bien, ahora debes jurarlo por el ángel caído o la ira de todos los dioses caerá sobre ti-

-Lo juro- aceptó Eli. -Te toca jurarlo por el espíritu de Harasho-

-¿Cómo narices se hace eso?- preguntó Yohane confusa.

Eli sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tienes que gritárselo a la chica que te gusta- dijo de broma riéndose.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de una silla moverse y unos pasos que se alejaban. Eli se asustó un poco, era una broma, no esperaba que ella lo fuera a cumplir…. Pero le dio curiosidad saber si lo iba a hacer realmente. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego otra, las voces se escuchaban lejanas aun así Eli pudo distinguir como Yohane gritaba "¡lo juro por Harasho!" y otra chica le respondía con un grito completamente asustada. Eli se llevó las manos a la boca, pero le salió una gran carcajada que por suerte no llegó a escuchar Yohane cuando volvió.

-Ya está, tienes suerte de que pillase a Zuramaru antes de irse a dormir-

Se quedó mirando la pantalla a su personaje un rato más en silencio. Era muy improbable que ganasen, pero le había gustado hacer esa promesa.

-¿Y bien, cómo tienes pensado que la encuentre si ni siquiera sé dónde está?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero ya sé cómo hacerlo, aunque antes tendremos que ganar-

-Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo Eli. -Bien, ¿otra mazmorra?-

-Por supuesto, debemos practicar por una buena causa-

-¿Entonces esto es como ayudarnos mutuamente?- preguntó ligeramente insegura moviendo a su personaje hacia una de las tiendas más cercanas para abastecerlo de pociones.

-Sí, tú has estado desanimada y yo me estoy comenzando a desanimar, creo que nos podemos ayudar, Harasho- murmuró ella. –Lo creas o no, se me da bien hacer que me perdonen, una vez me comí todos los dulces de Zuramaru y aún estoy aquí para contarlo-

Eli soltó una risa mirando al personaje de Yohane, esa chica sabía animarla.

-Bien, intentemos conquistar a nuestros amores- susurró ella no muy convencida, pero haciendo algo que no había hecho antes: aceptar ayuda.

* * *

 **Pobre Umi :C sólo quería hacer el bien(? y Elichika le recuerda mucho a ella :´V**

 **Y ¿quién era esa sensual pelimorada amante del los manjus que ha aparecido? ~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~**

 **Bien, el servidor está en marcha, Eli y Yoshiko tienen una promesa ;) Nozomi sigue leyendo la fortuna, Umi está calmada y Hanamaru tiene hambre. (Esto último es muy importante) Nada más que decir xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love live:** ¿ya estás haciendo teorías? Kukuku :P y sí el haraso de Eli es genial, me la imagino riéndose en mi fic cada vez que Yoshiko la llama "Harasho" por lo del juego jajajajaja. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo~~ me despido a lo... Umi - Umi - Uuuu~~

 **Sam la albina:** ¡Yey! inspiraciones de las musas~~ me alegra que te llegase una idea con mi fic, de verdad xD y oh, veo que vas a meter Tsubahono, que felices que nos hacen estas dos xD

 **dianaprince24:** Han pasado 84 años JAJAJAJA pues sí, unos pocos xD ¡Tienen que ganar! y lo de la pelea no la meteré en sí, pero haré que hablen sooo sabremos que ocurrió exactamente :3 Me alegra de que te gustase el capítulo y aquí tienes la próxima actualización xD

 **Ryomura:** Hanamaru tenía hambre! Y tenía pensado otro final kukuku así que más o menos era algo necesario que no la reconociera, además Nozomi le dijo lo de "tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida" y Maru ya se fue a su mundo de fantasía. Aquí tienes dos juegos más. son difíciles jajajaja, el segundo sobre todo porque es de estrategia y creo que no te gustaban ese tipo de juegos xD

 **NozoGartenEli:** Yooooo~~~No pasa nada por no poder leer xD también soy yo que cuando me llega la inspiración estoy escribiendo casi todo el día xD Wuah menudo cambio le estás pegando a tu vida xD a mí me gusta la Uni a ratos, espero que a tí te guste más jajajaja y lo de Kotori y Umi lo cerraré, pero más tarde, por ahora nos quedamos con las protagonistas xD ¡Que te vaya muy bien a ti también!

 _Pues nos da la historia para dos capítulos más, that´s good_

* * *

 **8** **  
**

 **Algunas veces otro jugador puede darte un punto de vista distinto**

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!- Hanamaru cerró los ojos molesta. -¿¡Quieres sacar alguna de esas tres alguna vez, zura!?-

-¡Ya lo hago!- le respondió Yoshiko de la misma forma, y luego hizo su pose habitual sacando una sonrisa. -El destino quiere que no haga las tareas de casa, acéptalo mi little demond-

Hanamaru le iba a replicar, ya había otras veces en las que Yoshiko se había salido con la suya sólo por jugar a su modo al piedra papel o tijeras. Sin embargo, se la quedó mirando embobada sin que le llegasen a salir las palabras.

-Y ahora te deslumbro con mi belleza de Ángel Caído- añadió en un tono divertido y ligeramente esperanzado haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase.

-¡No, Maru no estaba mirando eso!- le dijo apartando la mirada.

-Kukuku-

-Y no vale que sigamos decidiendo las tareas así, no es justo, zura- murmuró con un tono de voz tan triste que le hizo sentirse mal a Yoshiko.

-Está bien, vamos a decidirlo de una forma sencilla- Yoshiko señaló el comedor con la cabeza y ambas caminaron hacia allá. -Tienes suerte de que siempre juegue un poco antes de irme a clases-

-Yoshiko-chan quiere que juegue con ella~ la picó Hanamaru sentándose a su lado. Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Yoshiko.

-¡Yohane, es Yohane, y no necesito a nadie! Si no quieres jugar haces las tareas tú- y evitó mirarla por todos los medios porque sabía que estaba haciendo ese gesto adorable de inflar los mofletes.

-Jugaré...- dijo al final la castaña revisando la hora, ella tampoco quería llegar tarde a la biblioteca.

-Bien, tengo que subirle las habilidades de caza, este es el arco ¿ves? Si aprietas este botón lo tensa y con este dispara la flecha- le explicó Yoshiko mientras movía a la chica de la pantalla. -Estos no los toques porque cambia el arma, y tampoco te acerques a ese punto porque continuará la historia y allí hay enemigos. Sólo si no sabes donde dejarla acércala a la fogata de allí-

Hanamaru estaba un poco confusa, aun así, cogió el mando que le ofrecía Yoshiko.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-Disparar a ese ciervo-

-¡No!- Hanamaru miró a la pantalla enfadada y luego a Yoshiko. -No. Por supuesto que no voy a disparar a ese ciervo, es sólo un animalillo, zura-

-Es un juego, Zuramaru- le explicó Yoshiko.

-¡Pero parece tan real! No, no le dispararé- e hizo que el personaje corriera hasta allí para espantar a los animalillos mientras le salía un mensaje de que había una tumba cerca para explorar.

-Entonces tendrás que hacer tú las tareas- dijo Yoshiko sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su mochila. -Cuidado con los lobos- y con un guiño de ojo salió por la puerta principal.

-Lo... Lo ha... ¡lo ha hecho aposta!-

* * *

-Sé que Dia-san trabaja ese día y ya se disculpó conmigo formalmente, sólo me quedáis tú y Yoshiko- dijo Hanamaru sujetando su móvil con una mano mientras la otra la paseaba por la barandilla de las escaleras. -Las demás están ocupadas, pero Chika, You y Mari me prometieron que vendrían a la siguiente-

-Ahí me tendrás Maru-chan- respondió Ruby al instante.

-¡Es un alivio oír eso, zura!- gritó ella de repente bajando las escaleras que le quedaban hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de cristal, siempre tenía un problemas con ellas porque eran cuatro y cada día abrían una distinta. -Yoshiko-chan está tan enganchada al maldito juego que no sé si me escuchó o si piensa hacer algo-

-¿Es que al final no hablasteis sobre la normalidad?- preguntó Ruby con otro tono de voz que obviamente Maru no captó.

-Nada es normal con Yoshiko-chan, hace unos días vino a mi cuarto por la noche a gritarme que juraba no sé qué por Harask… ¿o Haratc? Era Haras algo-

-Es gracioso, eso se parece a algo que decía la school idol favorita de mi Onee-chan- murmuró Ruby en su mundo.

-¡Creía que su idol favorita eras tú!- se escuchó por el fondo una voz sarcástica. Hanamaru sonrió, ella también estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-¡No… sí, bueno sí, soy yo! ¡No te metas en mis conversaciones!-

-Ruby-chan, veo que tú también tienes que recuperar la normalidad, te dejo, adiós zura- y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

Miró las cuatro puertas, ayer abrieron la de la derecha del todo, esa estaba descartada hoy. Si Yoshiko estuviera ahí seguro que abriría la correcta, pensaba Maru. Bueno, tenía una posibilidad entre tres de acertar. Era extraño porque últimamente no había dejado de fantasear que Yoshiko venía a recogerla a la biblioteca, primero lo pensó como algo normal, esperándola en la entrada. Luego con el día de la lluvia, imaginó que Yoshiko venía a recogerla con un paraguas. Y por último hoy, que se imaginó que ella la esperaría fuera, al igual que el día en el que terminó el ensayo y Yoshiko su examen y caminaron juntas a casa.

Mientras pensaba en Yoshiko, un chico abrió la puerta de la izquierda y salió a la entrada principal, Hanamaru se apresuró en seguirle y comprobó que el Ángel Caído no estaba por ahí, aun así revisó dos veces todos los lados.

-¿Has terminado ya de ordenar los libros de historia?- preguntó su compañero de trabajo.

-Sí, zura, me quedaré un rato por aquí revisando mi guion- sonrió ella cercándose a su mochila.

-Bien, ya nos queda poco para salir de aquí-

-Sí…- dijo Hanamaru echando una rápida mirada al cielo oscuro. Recordó que los primeros días de mudanza, cuando llovía, solían quedarse las dos juntas en el comedor viendo cualquier película que les apeteciera, y se preguntó si había una posibilidad de que eso ocurriera hoy.

* * *

Se esperaba una ligera tormenta porque había empezado a tronar, sin embargo no llovía. Lo peor era el eco que hacían los truenos, porque cada vez que se escuchaba uno, Yoshiko se reía maléficamente y Shun entrecerraba los ojos mirando a su compañera. La luz se había ido, y por regla de dos si no había electricidad tampoco wifi. La mitad de los alumnos estaban reacios a gastarse su propio internet. Shun estaba en la misma situación y por eso observaba de brazos cruzados a Yoshiko mientras ella se reía de "qué estúpidos sois los simples mortales"

Los dos estaban en la puerta del rector esperando ser atendidos porque habían llamado a Yoshiko, y Shun como tenía tiempo libre la estaba viendo jugar. Hoy las clases finalizaron antes de lo previsto, porque tenían un serio problema con lo de la luz, y cierto Ángel Caído estaba deseando marcharse de allí para poder jugar al el Señor de los Calagones.

-Entonces todos los días te traes esta consola y juegas cuando te da la gana- murmuró Shun frotándose los brazos, hacía un poco de frío en el pasillo.

-La batería le dura días, nunca me pasé el juego y no necesito wifi ni nada-

-Pero eres la chica loca que se trae una Game Boy a clase-

-Game Boy Advance, y están celosos- remarcó Yoshiko, y para demostrarlo acercó la máquina hasta su amigo. -¿Quieres jugar?-

Recuerdos de la infancia cruzaron la mente de Shun y sólo pudo guardar silencio y chasquear la lengua.

-¿Ves?- Yoshiko continuó moviendo a todos los pequeños personajes que tenía, al parecer debía enfrentarlos a otros que llevaban hachas, espadas e incluso había uno encima de un caballo. Los gráficos no eran geniales, pero parecía un juego entretenido.

Shun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces se fijó en cómo se abría la puerta y salía una mujer. Le dio un golpecito sutil en la rodilla a Yoshiko mientras él se sentaba mejor.

-¡NO!- gritó de repente Yoshiko. -¡No me molesto en promocionarte para que mueras en el penúltimo turno!- y apagó la consola antes de cruzarse de brazos y murmurar cosas sobre jabalinas.

-Yoshiko-chan- la llamó Shun dándole otro golpe.

-No ves que…- su cara cambió a una de sorpresa. -Bu… Buenos días-

Ambos se quedaron callados, pero para su suerte la mujer se rió.

-Pasa cuando estés lista- dijo señalándole la puerta.

-Toma- dijo Yoshiko pasándole la consola a Shun. -No borres mi partida- y entró en el despacho.

Se imaginó que estaría decorado mínimamente, sin embargo había muchas fotografías y adornos que le llamaron la atención a la joven, en especial uno de un marco de fotos digital. Al verlo, se imaginó cómo Hanamaru se ilusionaría por tener uno.

-Siéntate- le indicó la profesora, parecía joven y Yoshiko se fio de ella, aunque no quería estar mucho tiempo ahí sentada porque su partida peligraba con Shun.

-¿Me he metido en algún lío?- preguntó lo más formal que pudo pensando que tal vez el apagón tuviera que ver con alguna que otra maldición que ella le lanzase a las clases… y a los profesores… y bueno, la policía no tenía pruebas.

-No, es por lo que me comentó tu profesor sobre lo del viaje, necesitamos aclarar unas cosas-

-El viaje…- repitió Yoshiko, y entonces se rascó la cabeza confusa. No lograba recordar si había avisado a Hanamaru.

-Ya sabes que es como un intercambio, vas unos días a algunas clases y si lo haces bien pueden concederte una beca para finalizar allí tus estudios-

-¿Quedarme?- tanta información estaba confundiendo a Yoshiko. La mujer asintió y le deslizó una carpeta.

-Hemos resumido todo en estos papeles, aparte de los que ya te tuvo que dar el profesor. También hay indicaciones de lo que tienes que traer como pasaporte y todo eso. Lo único malo es que el vuelo sale por la noche, pero llegarás allí de día-

-Vale…- Yoshiko cogió la carpeta y se levantó de la silla. -Gracias- murmuró y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella para encontrar a Shun mirando la pantalla de la consola fijamente.

-Mira quién es el rarito de la Game Boy ahora-

-Cállate. No recordaba que ser estratega era tan difícil- le respondió poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

* * *

-Bien, ahora mantente cerca-

Harasho se puso la capa, ahora tenía un aspecto más solemne e imparable que antes.

-Harasho, espera- Yoshiko acercó su personaje hasta el de Harasho y puso la acción de hacer un saludo militar, algo que le recordó a You, pero que quedaba genial para este momento. -Si perdemos, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor jugar contigo-

-Yohane...- la voz de Harasho se cortó por un momento. -¡Lo mismo digo, harasho~!-

Sus personajes empezaron a correr hacia la última parte del mapa que les quedaba. No sabían que peligros tendrían que enfrentar, pero les daba igual, tenían toda la tarde por delante. Y si se lo pasaban y conseguían el cofre del final, sus estadísticas estarían lo suficientemente altas como para entrar a jugar a el calabozo del evento y que no las eliminasen tan rápido.

-Yoshiko-chan cómo está lloviendo quieres que veamos una... ¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Está lloviendo Zuramaru, es día se jugar a videojuegos-

-Pero... Para ti siempre es día de jugar a videojuegos- se quejó Hanamaru acercándose a ella para observar la pantalla. -Hace mucho sol, día de videojuegos. Está lloviendo, día de videojuegos. Has terminado los trabajos, día de videojuegos. Es fin de semana, día de videojuegos-

-Vale, vale, ya lo capto- Yoshiko llevo a su personaje hacia una esquina para evitar enemigos y le prestó atención a Hanamaru. -Pensábamos tomarnos una noche de descanso cuando terminemos esta mazmorra, ¿te apetece hacer algo?-

-Oh, Yohane... Me halagas, pero soy de alguien más- bromeó Harasho y antes de que su amiga se pusiera a gritar la animó. -Venga, pídele esa cita, es el momento ideal-

-Harasho... Cállate- susurró Yoshiko avergonzada.

-Yo... Eh... Zura... ¡Te atacan!- gritó ella señalando la pantalla.

Con una velocidad impresionante Yoshiko se giró, vio a su personaje sentado y al de Harasho ¿bailando? Delante de ella, pero ningún monstruo.

-Ella, ella es Harasho, con quien hablo por los cascos- explicó Yoshiko sintiéndose un poco extraña. Estaban en mitad de una mazmorra no deberían perder tiempo de esta forma.

-¿No es un robot?- dudó Hanamaru.

-No... Ven- Yoshiko hizo que Hanamaru se sentara sobre sus piernas, la chica parecía avergonzada, pero no intentó marcharse. Con cuidado, Yoshiko se quitó los cascos y se los puso a la castaña apartando en el acto un par de mechones de su frente. -Bien, dile algo- dijo indicándole la barra que era el micrófono.

-¿Hola, zura?- Hanamaru se veía expectante y miraba fijamente a Yoshiko esperando que fuera una broma. Por su parte, el Ángel Caído estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía dónde poner sus manos sin que se sintiera más rara la escena.

-Hola, Zuramaru- respondió Harasho con una voz divertida.

-¡Woah!- miró a los personajes y luego a Yoshiko emocionada. -Un placer conocerte...- volvió a decir tímidamente.

-Igualmente, es un honor conocer a la persona de la que siempre habla ella-

Hanamaru se sonrojó y Yoshiko se puso en alerta.

-¿Harasho, qué le estás diciendo?- gritó al auricular.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder un monstruo de casi cuatro metros se acercó a ellas en el juego. Harasho saltó hacia atrás desenvainando la espada que tenía.

-Dice... Dice que le hechices por la espalda- comunicó Hanamaru.

Yoshiko se acercó a la mesa y aún con Hanamaru sentada sobre ella, como si le fuera a pedir regalos, movió a su personaje invocando unos diablillos para ayudar a Harasho.

-Qué adorables...- susurró Hanamaru al ver esos pequeños diablillos azules con alas.

-¿Eso también lo ha dicho Harasho?- dudo Yoshiko terminando de conjurar un hechizo y lanzándolo directamente al monstruo que blandía un cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Dice que si os cogen os cocinaran!- gritó Hanamaru aferrándose al cuello de Yoshiko.

El Ángel Caído maldijo a Harasho. Era obvio que ningún personaje podía cocinar a otro, y estaba segura que había dicho eso sólo para que Hanamaru se preocupase. Mirando el nivel de vida del monstruo sólo le quedaban dos golpes más para morir.

Tragó saliva al observar que Harasho apenas atacaba. Era su oportunidad... De lucirse delante de Hanamaru. Llevó su personaje al frente y le plantó cara al monstruo, por lo menos sabía que esto no era tan difícil como detener un balonazo de Mari.

-¡Dile a Harasho que atacaré!- gritó Yoshiko un poco nerviosa sobre todo por la cercanía de cierta castaña.

Esquivó un golpe del monstruo y luego lanzó su mejor hechizo: llamas del infierno. Al monstruo le rodearon unas llamas gigantes y los diablillos de Yoshiko se lanzaron directo a por él. En menos de dos segundos el monstruo sin vida se dejó caer cerca de ellas.

Hanamaru comenzó a aplaudir y se reía de algo que le decía Harasho. Sabía que a Yoshiko se le daban bien los juegos, la había visto jugar con You muchas veces, pero no se imaginaba que ella podía ser tan genial.

-¡Otra victoria más para Yohane!- dijo Yoshiko haciendo su gesto.

-Mañana no puedo, al día siguiente es mi obra de teatro… pero al siguiente sí- la escuchó susurrar tímidamente.

-¿Qué te está diciendo?-

Hanamaru se quitó los cascos y se los puso a Yoshiko imitando el gesto que hizo ella. Ambas se miraron y Yoshiko podría jurar que la castaña oía los latidos de su corazón, tampoco ayudaba que fuera totalmente consciente de que le ardía la cara.

-Horosho me ha convencido, estaré esperando a que termines, así que saldremos en tres días-

Yoshiko se aguantó la risa por la forma tan rara de pronunciar el nombre de su compañera y asintió emocionada a lo que decía Hanamaru.

-Entonces, me daré toda la prisa que pueda-

-Vaya, vaya... ¿coqueteando a estas horas de la tarde?-

-¡Harasho!- se quejó Yoshiko. Y esperó a que Hanamaru saliese de su habitación para mirar al personaje fijamente. -¿Qué le has dicho?-

-La verdad... aunque no creo que sepa que es una cita, pero yo no puedo hacerlo todo por ti- murmuró Harasho. -Ahora vamos o volverán a atacarnos los mismos monstruos antes de que nos quedemos sin maná-

-Parece increíble que sólo nos quede terminar esto para entrar al calabozo- dijo Yoshiko mientras movían a sus personajes esquivando pequeñas trampas.

-Cierto, y lo siento si he estado muy vacilona antes... Con todos estos años... Se me ha pegado su actitud de molestar-

-¡Eso es!- gritó Yoshiko. -Si ganamos tienes que hablar con ella, ¿lo recuerdas? Mi plan es que hables en la entrevista del ganador-

-¿Qué? No... No puedo hacer algo así, no sé si… lo escuchará-

-Pero… debemos intentarlo, ¿no?-

-Yohane...- pronunció ella. -Vale, está bien -

-Bien le preguntaré un par de cosas a Zuramaru para que no la líes, y ahora empieza a jugar o te patearé yo misma el trasero-

-Oye, que la que estaba enseñándole el juego a su amiga eras tú- dijo Harasho haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra amiga.

-¡Y tú le has dicho algo que no me lo quieres decir!-

-Ahg, de verdad que pareces un demonio cuando te enfadas-

-¡Soy un Ángel, un Ángel Caído, y ahora esquiva a ese monstruo de la izquierda, no quiero detenerme a luchar contra él-

-¿Estás segura? Nos puede dar puntos adicionales y ya tenemos una larga fila de monstruos tras nosotras-

-¿Ya tenemos tantos? Entonces... Nos vemos al otro lado, mi Little Demon-

-Igualmente, Yohane-

Sus personajes se detuvieron a la vez en el centro de un pasillo de la mazmorra y un montón de monstruos la rodearon al instante.

* * *

-No... No... Nozomi... ¿¡Nozomi!?- gritó Hanayo totalmente impactada viendo a la pelimorada sentada en las escaleras del templo.

-Hola~ respondió ella con una sonrisa y las cartas en la mano. -Cuánto tiempo sin... ¿vas a ponerte a gritar o a llorar?-

Hanayo asintió haciendo una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza. Y sollozó un poco mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ven- dijo Nozomi sonriendo y abrazando a la chica. -¿Estás bien?-

-¡No! ¿En dónde estabas?- le dijo con una voz medio rota.

-Sólo necesitaba pensar- se disculpó Nozomi sacando la lengua, gesto que no le valió a Hanayo. -Elichi... ¿está bien?-

-Ha sido como dejarme sin arroz- sentenció Hanayo secándose las lágrimas traicioneras. Nozomi apartó la mirada arrepentida y miró sus cartas.

-Tal vez fue mala idea irme...-

-Si creías que era lo correcto…- Nozomi no respondió. -¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ten... Tengo que avisar a las demás de que te he visto- dijo completamente nerviosa.

-No lo hagas, Hanayo... Elichi debe buscarme porque ella quiere, no porque la obliguéis- dijo Nozomi mirando las cartas, pero había tanto silencio que levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Hanayo llorando. -No... No llores, si te obligan puedes decírselo, pero no le digas que estoy aquí exactamente-

-Bueno... Es que yo estoy llorando porque también tengo que pegarte de parte de Nico-

-¿De Nicochi?- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa. -Qué más remedio. Mejor que se ocupe ella cuando me vea-

Esas simples palabras alegraron a Hanayo, las iba a ver.

-¿Entonces a qué estás esperando?-

-A que Elichi haga algo, ¿sabes que fui yo la que le pidió salir? Fue aquí, justo en la parte de arriba del templo... Ella sólo se enfadó cuando descubrió que salí con alguien, pero nunca hizo nada. ¿Y sabes que nunca me ha dicho que me quería?- Nozomi barajaba las cartas con más fuerza. -Tal vez me cansé de luchar y estoy esperando a que ella haga algo- y al final sacó una devolviéndola a la baraja con una mirada de odio. -¿Y sabes que sigo enamorada de ella? Por eso me alejé, para pensar- la voz de Nozomi aparte de sonar enfadada sonaba muy apenada.

-Eli, ella, va a buscarte- dijo Hanayo mirando como Nozomi se emocionaba un poquito, pero seguía en esa sonrisa triste. -Y... Y no sé mucho porque he estado ocupada... ¡ella puso una lavadora! Y... Jugamos todas juntas a un juego de lucha... Y, creo que se peló con Umi, pero ya está bien y va a buscarte, incluso lo dice Honoka-

-¿De verdad se ha desanimado tanto?-

-¡Claro, le importas, le importas muchísimo Nozomi-chan!-

-Debería volver...- dijo ella mirando sus cartas. -Pero... ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? Creo que no podría soportarlo-

Ahí se quedó callada, no podía prometer en nombre de otros. Aunque se dio cuenta de que Nozomi no le replicó nada, quizá iba por el camino correcto al contarle cosas sobre Eli.

-Y si... No se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿y si tenía miedo?- preguntó Hanayo.

-¿Elichi?- murmuró Nozomi. -Pero ella es...-

-Le ha costado todos estos días aceptar que te habías ido, no hablaba de ti ni de la pelea que tuvisteis... estuvo... triste porque creía que así era como debía estar- empezó Hanayo. -No sonreía porque quería hacerlo, incluso no comía, se encerró completamente-

Hanayo miró como Nozomi seguía barajando las cartas, era raro darle consejos a la persona que siempre los daba. Y se dio cuenta de que la pelimorada apenas hablaba, sólo la escuchaba.

-Le ha costado mucho sincerarse, tal vez... Solo debas hablar con ella, porque lo primero que va a hacer tras aceptarlo… es buscarte-

Nozomi soltó una risa y miró a Hanayo.

-Una vez le pregunté a Eli quién salvaba a los superhéroes cuando estaban en problemas-

-¿Otro superhéroe?- preguntó Hanayo.

-Correcto- dijo ella sonriendo.

Y Hanayo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo Nozomi, o al menos de lo que pretendía. Ella siempre les ayudaba, pero esta vez era su turno, Nozomi se había ido y se había quedado sola intentado resolver sus problemas, pero eso ya no tendría por qué ser así.

-Bien- se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner su mejor cara de enfado. -Jovencita quiero que vuelvas a casa en cuanto… en cuanto hables con Eli, y que te disculpes con todas como es debido, ¿entendido? De lo contrario tendré que llamar a Rin-chan.

-Entendido~ canturreó Nozomi.

-Bien, así me gusta- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la pelimorada comenzaba a reírse.

-Gracias Hanayo-chan-

* * *

-Ohhh Eli a la derecha!- gritaba Honoka emocionada mirando la pantalla.

-¡Nyaaaa cuidado!- Rin se tapó los ojos, pero la diversión era mayor y miró entre sus dedos. -¡No les afecta el fuego!-

-¡Pero si el hielo!- gritó Eli haciendo que su espada lanzase una onda de agua que al instante se transformó en hielo.

-¡Eli estás herida!- dijo Honoka señalando a la información del personaje donde claramente ponía: envenenado.

-Nada que Yohane no pueda curar- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la otra la escuchase por los auriculares.

-De verdad, os voy a apagar el ordenador- murmuró Umi, pero recibió tal mirada asesina de Eli que decidió quedarse callada.

-Y... Hemos llegado a la zona segura... Tengo que irme Yohane-

-¡Adiós Yohane-nya-

-Hasta luego- dijo Honoka. Acercándose a los cascos de Eli.

-¿Has terminado ya?- preguntó Umi acercándose a la pantalla para mirar a los personajes y ahogó una exclamación al ver cómo iba vestido uno de ellos. -¿Quién es?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la sorpresa.

-No lo sé, el personaje de alguien… pero va vestido como la princesa del reino- respondió riéndose. -Suelen dar disfraces en algunos eventos, yo tengo un disfraz de esqueleto-

Umi se alejó y asintió. Sin duda alguna había visto ese traje en la casa de Kotori. Aunque, ¿Por qué estaba ella diseñando eso? ¿Era algo que le iba a regalar a Eli o es que a ella también le gustaba ese juego? O tal vez le gustaba un personaje…

-¡Tienes que enseñarme a jugar nya!- sonrió Rin fingiendo que le daba unos golpes al aire.

-¿Umi-chan, qué estás pensando?- preguntó Honoka abrazándola por la espalda.

-Nada… sólo me parece un juego muy popular- respondió Umi sentándose.

-Lo es- sonrió la amante de los dulces. Rin se acercó a ella fingiendo que le daba un puñetazo en el hombro y ella enseguida se puso en guardia simulando que le daba una patada a Rin, pero la chica gato saltó y se subió encima de la cama de Eli.

-¡Nyaaaaa!- gritó saltando directa a por Honoka como si tuviera una espada invisible.

-¡Oh no!- sollozó Honoka sujetándose el hombro con una mano. -¡Umi-chan, venga mi muerte!- sin embargo la peliazul estaba tan concentrada pensando que sólo alzó una mano.

Rin fingió que el ataque de Umi era una onda expansiva y retrocedió hasta la pared llevándose las manos al estómago.

-¡Rin!- gritó Eli levantándose y le lanzó una lanza imaginaria a la peliazul.

-¡Nada le afecta, huye Eli-chan!- la voz de Rin hizo que Umi prestara atención a su alrededor y las miró a las tres. Se puso en pie e hizo el gesto de dispararle una flecha a Eli, que sólo se agachó y comenzó a reírse.

-Vengare la muerte de Rin-

-Y la de Honoka- añadió la pelijengibe desde el suelo. -Porque Umi-chan no la hará-

-Y la de Honoka-chan- añadió Eli sonriendo y haciendo el gesto de desenvainar una espada. Umi la miró e hizo el gesto de tensar el arco con otra flecha.

-Hmmmm… ¿llegamos en mal momento o…?- preguntó Nico desde la puerta, Kotori y Maki estaban detrás de ella mirándolas, la primera con una sonrisa y la segunda sin expresión alguna.

-¡Ko…Kotori!- Umi se sonrojó de golpe y bajó las manos, Eli aprovechó ese momento para clavarle la espada imaginaria.

-¡Os he vengado!- le sonrió a Honoka y Rin que se levantaron y fueron a abrazarla.

-Eli, creo que puedes volver a trabajar cuando quieras- dijo Maki sentándose en la cama.

-¿Era eso lo que veníais a decirme?- preguntó ella tomando asiento en su silla del ordenador. Maki asintió a su pregunta.

-¿Me puedes dar un par de días más?- preguntó ella abrazándose las piernas.

-¿Por qué Eli?- preguntó Nico casi al instante.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Nozomi- la frase dejó a todas un poco perplejas excepto a Umi y a Honoka que ya se lo temían. -Quiero ir a revisar algunos sitios…-

Maki la miró en silencio jugando con su pelo pelirrojo, y como no decía nada Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Si no la dejas puedo romperle un brazo para que tenga una baja, nya-

-¡Rin-chan!- la regañó Umi.

-Tres días, llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer nada- sentenció la joven pelirroja. Nico sonrió mirando a Maki.

-Te ayudaré si necesitas algo- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo, nya!-

Eli sonrió y las miró ocurriéndosele una idea genial.

-¿Tenéis tiempo libre ahora?- todas asintieron. -¿Queréis que terminemos las partidas que tenemos pendiente?-

-¿Nya?- Rin se alejó un poco de la rubia. -¡No, ahora te vengarás de mí y mi tercera razón no puede ser tuya!-

-¿Otra oportunidad de patear el trasero de Nico-chan?- Maki sonrió. -Vamos-

-¡Oye, quedamos empate!-

-¡Umi-chan, ahora podrás jugar conmigo!- dijo Honoka.

Eli apagó el ordenador mientras las demás caminaban juntas hacia el salón, tenía tres días, pero sabía dónde buscar y el plan de Yohane tampoco estaba tan mal, ahora parecía que todo ya no estaba tan oscuro y que era posible recuperar a Nozomi.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y como iba caminando por el pasillo la abrió para encontrar a Hanayo. Le sonrió señalándole el salón y continuó su camino porque veía que se acercaba Rin.

-¡Kayochin!- le gritó dándole un abrazo digno de una boa constrictor.

-¡Confesaré!- le gritó la chica de vuelta viéndose acorralada. Rin se alejó de golpe al oír eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho, nya?-

-He…- miró hacia todos los lados en el pasillo comprobando que estaban solas. –He visto a Nozomi-

-¿¡Nya!?-

-Y lo mejor de todo- dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cara, como si estuviera rezando. –Es que las dos quieren verse, Rin- una sonrisa inundó toda su cara y acto seguido abrazó a Rin.

-¡Rin-chan, ven a enfrentar tu destino!- gritó Eli desde el comedor.

-Si pierdo… cómprate un gato y críalo junto a Eli- susurró la pelinaranja arremangándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta –Que sea naranja-

-¿Rin-chan? ¿Rin? ¿Has apostado algo que no debías? ¿¡Rin-chan!?-

* * *

 **¿Rin-chan nani sore? D:**

 **Pues nos acercamos al fina(? Nunca me habían salido capítulos tan largos, esto es una contradicción de mi ser xD Pero bueh. Ah y aquí tenemos Hanayo actuando como mamá xD me hizo gracia pensarlo así, es adorable :3**

 **Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Sayonara~~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryomura:** ¡Correcto le dijo algo encantador :P! Lo vas a descubrir pronto y... no sé que hacer contigo, me aciertas todos (absolutamente todos) los videojuegos, incluido Fire Emblem (maldita sea, anda que no tuve que reiniciar veces por culpa de Rebecca y de Matthew, los metía en todos los lios :C) YOURIKO YEY, la genialidosa otp ;-; Y aquí me has hecho dudar, tenía planeado un final, pero no llegaban a interactuar en sí, porque tampoco esa fue mi intención. Es que se me hace raro escribir eso, porque claro, Chika y Dia estarían llorando y todas se reirían... por ahora dejemos que el agua siga su curso xD

 **Love live:** I feel iu, aún le queda a la cita, poco (muy poco) aguanta ahí! :D Disfruta del capítuloh :3 Obviamente me despido al estilo de Kanan, hagu shiyou~~

 **dianaprince24:** Yey me alegra que te gustase mi escena de Nozomi y Hanayo que me gustó muuucho escribirla xD y aquí tienes un capítulillo más, es corto y bueno, espero que lo disfrutes jajajaja

* * *

 **9**

 **Imitar personajes de película no está tan mal...**

Yoshiko no conseguía dormir. Al principio no pensó que leer sucesos paranormales le daría tanto miedo, pero a medida que anochecía y la casa se iba quedando en silencio su cerebro la traicionó haciendo que recordase absolutamente todo. Ni estudiando era tan eficaz para recordar.

Al final y tras muchas vueltas en la cama salió al pasillo, ella era un Ángel Caído, no debía temerle a nada. Y definitivamente no iba al comedor porque sabía que Hanamaru estaría allí leyendo.

-Hola...- le susurró la castaña mirándola. -¿No puedes dormir?

-Algo así- confesó Yoshiko encendiendo su videoconsola.

Normalmente Yoshiko se iba a su habitación para jugar a videojuegos sin molestar y Hanamaru se quedaba en el comedor leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche. Se juntaban muy pocas veces y solía ser en estos casos que la más alta no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-Has vuelto a ver videos de cosas extrañas- ni siquiera lo preguntó, estaba tan segura que lo dijo como una afirmación. -¿No vas a jugar mañana a ese juego con... Horosho?-

-Mañana ella tiene que ir a un sitio, las dos hicimos una promesa...- miró de reojo a Hanamaru mientras elegía el videojuego. La mejor forma de quitarse el miedo, que por supuesto no tenía, era jugando a juegos de ese tipo.

-¿Qué promesa, zura?-

-¿Qué te ha dicho antes Harasho? Cuando... Te he dejado los cascos- Hanamaru se río y cerró el libro para mirar a Yoshiko.

-No creo que quieras saberlo-

-Si quiero...- murmuró con cierta inseguridad, aunque era Harasho, una desconocida en la que había ido confiando poco a poco, ¿qué daño podría hacerle?

-Que eres una idiota encantadora- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. -Y estoy de acuerdo-

-¡Oye!- le gruñó Yoshiko, se giró para iniciar el juego y que no viera su sonrojo, pero este podría haber pasado perfectamente por uno de enfado. -Ya se enterará-

-Entonces... ¿Cuál era la promesa?-

Hanamaru se levantó de su sitio y se sentó al lado de Yoshiko, le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

-Ella haría una cosa y yo otra si ganábamos la partida- respondió al final sin darle mucha importancia. -Y puede que no ganemos pero las dos nos estamos esforzando para cumplirla... Ella más que yo-

-¿Habéis prometido cosas muy difíciles de cumplir? Yoshiko...- la miró con cierto reproche -no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-

-Pero esas son las mejores- respondió Yoshiko al instante ocultando una sonrisa, Hanamaru parecía confundida.

"No lo ha pillado" pensó divertida.

-Y... ¿A qué vamos a jugar?- preguntó Hanamaru con una sonrisa, y al instante levantó la mano amenazando con el dedo a Yoshiko -nada de ciervos, zura-

El Ángel Caído se quedó en silencio y Hanamaru pensó que tal vez se había pasado al unirse a su partida. Esperó que no la rechazase porque tal vez jugar a videojuegos no era lo suyo, pero con Yoshiko... se le hacían divertidos.

Carraspeó y apartó su mirada para enfocarla en la televisión, había un niño pequeño con una especie de chaqueta con capucha amarilla, estaba quieto y parecía rodeado de libros que eran el doble de grandes que él.

-Si te asustas... Tienes que hacer las tareas una semana- habló al final Yoshiko sonriendo.

-Si te asustas tú- dijo Hanamaru. -Hmm...- sonrió al tener varias posibilidades. -Me harás el desayuno durante una semana-

-Kukuku- Yoshiko asintió y movió al personaje al siguiente punto, sólo tenía que escalar una estantería y de paso le enseñaba los controles a la castaña. -¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Tu primera-

El personaje terminó de subir y el silencio que había antes en el juego cambió a un sonido.

-Está ahí- murmuró Yoshiko tragando saliva. Movió al personaje un poco y la cámara enfocó al monstruo de brazos largos.

-E... Eso es gigante, zura- comentó Hanamaru notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Te has asustado?- se rió Yoshiko tratando de que todo el ambiente se relajase.

"Maldición, no da miedo, pero la tensión me está matando" pensó mirando de reojo a Hanamaru, que ahora parecía más curiosa que asustada por el monstruo.

-Lleva una venda en los ojos- comentó mientras Yoshiko escalaba otra estantería con total cuidado. -Se... Se ha movido-

Yoshiko asintió, su personaje tenía que pasar por encima de una tabla a otra estantería mientras el monstruo pasaba por abajo. Sin querer, su personaje chocó con un juguete haciendo que este cayera al suelo. El monstruo se movió rápidamente y alzó sus dos largos brazos que por poco rozaron al personaje. Yoshiko tragó saliva, se había asustado un poco pensando que iba a atrapar a su personaje.

-Yo-shi-ko-chan- susurró Hanamaru en su oído haciendo que la de pelo oscuro soltara un grito por la inesperada acción de la castaña.

-¡ZURAMARU!- le gritó en la cara luego de ver la sonrisilla de la chica. -¡Eso no vale!-

-Jejejeje... ¡Auch! Yoshiko duele, zura- se quejó la castaña al notar un agarre en sus mejillas.

-¡Yohane!- le replicó ella estirándolas más, pero sin hacer la suficiente fuerza como para dañarla, al momento también notó un agarre en sus mejillas, era Maru, que no se iba a quedar atrás.

-¡Yoshiko!- se burló ella, y como pudo sacó su lengua.

-¡Yohane!- replicó la otra dejándose llevar por los intentos de Hanamaru de molestarla. Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su agarre hasta que se fijó que estaba encima de la castaña. La soltó en segundos y se la quedó mirando un poco nerviosa, y seguro que estaba sonrojada, pero Hanamaru seguía en la lucha, así que no se notaba.

-¡No me ataques de esta forma!- le recriminó Hanamaru sin soltar todavía los mofletes de Yoshiko, que eran más suaves de lo que pensaba. Estaba tan centrada que ni siquiera prestó atención a los nervios de la otra –He ganado, zura-

-Has hecho trampa, no vale, no vale, no vale. ¡Es injus- y antes de que terminase su reproche, se escuchó un sonido en la terraza.

Hanamaru, que estaba prácticamente tumbada en el sofá, giró la cabeza para ver detrás de ella mientras iba soltando poco a poco el agarre de los mofletes de Yoshiko.

-¿Has… escuchado eso, Zuramaru?-

Volvió a prestar atención a la chica de cabello oscuro para molestarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Yoshiko. Rápidamente se quedó sin ninguna frase para bromear y empezó a ser consciente de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, pero no por ningún susto.

-Será el viento- dijo mirándola a los ojos en un intento de transmitirle calma. –O… o tal vez no era de afuera, podría haber sido el juego- dijo señalando a la televisión, aunque ninguna de las dos apartó la mirada de los ojos de la otra. –Si quieres puedo ir a mirar-

-Pu… puedo hacerlo yo, porque no tengo miedo- dijo Yoshiko apartándose por fin de Hanamaru y poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta la ventana que daba al balcón y suspiró un par de veces.

-Estás pálida, zura- le dijo Hanamaru, que también la había seguido. Y esperó a que Yoshiko abriera la puerta, pero como no la veía muy convencida al final lo hizo ella.

Yoshiko iba a replicar, pero lo primero que vio fue una sombra negra que hizo que le fallasen las fuerzas, estaba tan asustada que incluso se quedó en shock.

-¡Es un gatito, zura!- sonrió Hanamaru acercándose al pequeño animal para acariciarlo. -¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí, Yoshiko-chan?- al no obtener respuesta se giró para encontrar a la chica totalmente quieta y rígida. Enseguida le recordó a uno de esos soldados ingleses, y resistió el impulso de ir a hacerle tonterías para ver si se movía, pero siendo Yoshiko seguro que reaccionaba al instante. –Yoshiko~

-Buenas noches, Zuramaru- susurró, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, demasiadas emociones por un día y una noche.

-Es una idiota encantadora- le dijo Hanamaru al gato mientras lo rascaba detrás de la oreja –demasiado encantadora…-

* * *

-Entonces ella diría algo como ¡Umi-chan, yo también te quiero!- dijo Eli poniendo una vocecilla parecida a la de Kotori. La peliazul, que estaba mirando por la ventana del metro fingiendo que no escuchaba nada de la historia que se estaba inventando Eli, no pudo evitar enfadarse un poquito.

-¡Cállate!- le exigió golpeándole el hombro. –Acepté hacer maratón de películas románticas contigo porque quería ayudarte, no para que me molestaras, Eli- dijo con la voz más seria que pudo.

-¿Así qué no vas a sujetar un radiocasete de música bajo su ventana y declararte con una canción?- la picó la rubia.

-Sí, con Garasu no Hanazono- sonrió Umi devolviéndole la broma. Eli se rió y Nico, que también estaba allí, entrecerró los ojos observando a esas dos.

-Y si no funciona podemos cantarle Storm in Lover en directo- volvió a atacar Eli.

-Una cosa- interrumpió Nico antes de que Umi se la devolviera otra vez y continuaran eternamente peleándose de este modo. –Si ayer por la noche estábamos haciendo maratón de películas románticas que te recomendó la amiga de tu amiga de ese videojuego, ¿por qué vimos Los Vengadores?-

-¿Por qué no? Fue la única que Umi no quiso quitar-

"Cierto" pensó Nico haciendo una mueca. A decir verdad se lo pasó bien teniendo una noche en la que sólo vieron películas y hacían comentarios aleatorios entre los silencios, Umi era muy divertida cuando no se concentraba en las cosas que le daban vergüenza. Maki no solía hacer esas cosas con ella, normalmente daba igual la película se la pasaba todo el tiempo seria, sonrojada y mirando a Nico de vez en cuando. Una vez, Nico trató de bromear que era por su belleza que no la dejaba de mirar, y Maki se fue, sin decir absolutamente nada.

El metro frenó lentamente y Umi se levantó de su asiento al lado de Eli y miró a ambas chicas.

-Nuestra parada- sonrió. -¿Estás lista?-

-Algo así- murmuró Eli mirando el reverso de una carta de correo donde venía escrita una dirección.

Caminaron las tres juntas por la estación hasta que salieron de allí, el viaje en metro se les había hecho un poco más largo de lo que esperaban y ya casi era mediodía, pero no les molestó.

-¿Y si ya no viven ahí?- susurró la rubia mientras se adentraban en una calle llena de casitas residenciales.

-Les podemos preguntar a los que viven cerca- propuso Nico sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Nico continuó andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que andaba sola, entonces se giró para encontrarse a Umi y Eli mirando fijamente el nombre del buzón de una casa.

-Toujou- pronunció Eli y luego miró la casa tragando saliva.

Antes de que les diera tiempo a animar a la rubia la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió una señora que se las quedó mirando.

-¿Necesitáis algo?-

-¿Está Nozomi?- preguntó Eli con cierta desconfianza.

Antes de que la mujer respondiera alguien hizo ruido dentro de la casa, y en el pasillo de la entrada divisaron a un hombre con ropa de estar por casa y un portátil abierto en las manos. Al cruzar su mirada con la de Eli, la rubia pudo notar una sensación gélida atravesándola.

-¿Sois amigas de mi hija?- preguntó la mujer sin hacerle mucho caso a su marido, que estaba fulminando a la joven rusa.

-Sí- esta vez habló Nico y le dio unos ligeros golpes a Eli para que reaccionase, pero ella seguía en el concurso de miradas, no iba a perder.

-Vino hace un par de días, pero ya se marchó, podemos decirle que la estáis buscando si la volvemos a ver- sonrió la mujer mirando su reloj.

-Eres Ayase Eli, ¿verdad?- preguntó al final el hombre acercándose. La rubia asintió y pudo ver como la mujer hacía una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Eres Eli-chan? No dejó de hablar de ti- sonrió la mujer. –Al parecer la has hecho enfadar-

-Sí, la has hecho enfadar- repitió el hombre poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Umi buscaba la mejor ruta para huir mientras Nico se pensaba si hacer ahora uno de sus famosos Nico Nico Niis estaba bien. Pero Eli se cruzó de brazos poniéndose seria.

-Le hice daño con unas palabras sin querer y se fue. Cada una siguió su camino- dijo mirándoles fijamente. –Aunque ninguna de las dos lo ha hecho realmente, porque sé que volverá, porque la necesitaremos de un momento a otro. Y si no viene iré a buscarla, me da igual cuanto tiempo tarde, la traeré de vuelta disculpándome las veces que haga falta. Porque… Nada es imposible, sólo teóricamente improbable-

Umi abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Nico se adelantó haciéndole un gesto de espera.

-Supongo que habrá ido al templo, le gusta mucho estar por ahí- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Eli asintió rápidamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ¿cómo se le podía haber pasado el templo? Estaba tan concentrada en salir a buscarla que no pensó con atención los sitios donde ella podría estar aparte de en su casa o en su trabajo, sitios que ya revisó y no la encontró.

-Gracias, Toujou-san- dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para irse directamente hacia allí.

-¡Oi!- gritó el hombre antes de que las chicas se acercasen al final de la calle. –Cuando solucionéis lo que sea que tengáis, venir algún día a comer a casa las nueve juntas-

-¡Prometido!- gritó Eli dándose prisa. -¡Espero que la próxima vez nos lleguemos a conocer mejor!-

Las tres estaban corriendo y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la estación de metro, donde Nico le soltó un manotazo a Eli.

-¿De verdad les has dicho una frase de la película que vimos ayer? ¿En qué pensabas?- la chica sonrió mientras se frotaba el brazo, Nico le había dado un buen golpe.

-Eres- Umi se estaba riendo descontroladamente. –Eres… eres el peor ejemplo de romanticismo que he visto en mi vida-

-¿Y qué demonios ha sido eso del concurso de miradas fijas?- recordó Nico.

-Y cuando ha dicho de comer las…- Umi guardó silencio repentinamente. –Ha dicho las nueve- continuó con una sonrisa. –No sabía que Nozomi les habló de nosotras-

-¿Eh? Si va a resultar cierto eso de que la pervertida es en realidad toda una sensiblera- susurró Nico sonriendo también.

Eli dejó de frotarse el brazo e iba a unirse a la conversación, pero Umi se le adelantó soltando otra risa que Nico acompañó y decidió que era mejor ir a consultar los horarios de metros, estaba segura de que el siguiente estaba cerca.

Nico aprovechó que se quedaron solas y miró a Umi con una sonrisa.

-Está actuando impulsivamente- dijo con un tono que podría ser perfectamente cariñoso.

-Sí, ahora realmente se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos…- Umi soltó un suspiro y las dos volvieron a prestar atención a la rubia mientras pensaban si ellas debían de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Te ha respondido Horosho, zura?- preguntó Hanamaru apareciendo por la puerta de Yoshiko y propinándole un susto al Ángel Caído.

-Dios…, no, no se ha conectado todavía, pero estoy segura de que lo ha leído- respondió de mal humor Yoshiko.

-Intenté decirle casi todas las películas que no me parecían aburridas… aunque no sé lo que opinará, ¿crees que hice bien la elección?-

-Lo que sea- murmuró ella pulsando unas teclas.

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo que sucedió ayer por la noche?- preguntó Hanamaru con una sonrisa acercándose a Yoshiko.

-Eres una torpe, una torpe y una tonta y no sé cómo me he podido en… entrometer a tu juego- dijo Yoshiko sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía. –No pienso hacerte el desayuno, tramposa-

-Vamos… No te enfades Yohane~ dijo ella sonriendo. -¿Horosho me pidió las películas para lo de la promesa?-

-Me los pidió a mí- murmuró ella sin mirarla, aunque era totalmente consciente de la cercanía de Hanamaru y de su característico olor. "¿Por qué tiene que oler a dulces?" pensó.

-Hiciste bien en hablar conmigo, zura- dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos en la cabeza de la más alta que seguía sentada y tecleando impasible. –Eres muy poco romántica, Yoshiko-chan-

El Ángel Caído no respondió, Hanamaru se asustó a medida que pasaban los segundos y Yoshiko no le decía nada completamente enfadada. Tal vez se habría pasado, pero molestarla era lo que más le gustaba hacer, le encantaba como Yoshiko le respondía a todo y luego trataba de quitarle importancia cuando veía que ella también se enfadaba. "¿Esa es nuestra normalidad?" pensó notando como su pecho dolía un poco.

-Yoshiko, estaba bromeando- dijo inclinándose a la derecha para ver a la chica, se fijó en que mantenía la mandíbula apretada. –Yoshiko… no iba en serio-

El silencio volvió y cada vez se le estaba haciendo más agobiante a Hanamaru.

-Había tres opciones para el final y desbloqueé la romántica- respondió Yoshiko tras un largo rato, e incluso se giró para mirar a la castaña. -¡Hice la ruta romántica sin querer, Zuramaru! Nadie se puede resistir a los encantos del Ángel Caído-

Hanamaru soltó un suspiro aliviada y abrazó a Yoshiko escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la otra, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Yohane.

"No, no pueden" pensó ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo y separándose para mirarla.

-Mañana es la obra, ¿te acuerdas, no?-

-Sí- susurró Yoshiko todavía confusa por el abrazo de Hanamaru. –Mañana por la tarde, me acuerdo-

-Bien… ¿era temprano por la mañana cuando ibais a meteros al calabozo?-

-Eh…- Yoshiko se sonrojó y sonrió, no esperaba que la castaña recordara eso. –Esta noche ya empezaremos, el evento dura casi veinte horas, depende de los jugadores-

-Y te acuerdas de nuestra salida, ¿no?- preguntó Hanamaru insistiendo con la mirada.

-Pasado mañana- respondió Yoshiko y se puso en alerta, tenía la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo.

-¡Esfuérzate mucho en tu videojuego!- la repentina exclamación de Hanamaru la sorprendió, últimamente se estaba asustando por todo. Miró la hora, no era muy tarde pero ya estaba anocheciendo.

Dejó los cascos encima de la mesa y se levantó para coger a Hanamaru de los hombros y empujarla suavemente hasta su habitación.

-Debes descansar para mañana, es tu gran día- dijo Yoshiko sonriendo. –Incluso mañana puedes hacer un trato conmigo, Little Demon-

-¿Huh?-

Y Yoshiko, manteniendo la sonrisa, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hanamaru de golpe. "¿Hacer un trato? ¿De qué?" decidió no darle importancia, cosa que obviamente no podía dejar de hacer, y caminó de vuelta hasta su habitación, pero un ruido la hizo asomarse al comedor.

-¿Espíritus?- preguntó como cualquier persona normal, bueno, tal vez no. Caminó hasta la terraza y distinguió al mismo gato que le había dado el susto el otro día. deslizó un poco la puerta de cristal y lo miró fijamente desde donde estaba.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas como cierta rubia y su futuro suegro habían hecho. "No hagas ningún movimiento brusco" pensó Yoshiko. El gato agachó un poco la cabeza y Yoshiko levantó el brazo poco a poco, abrió la palma de su mano y apuntó al pequeño gato que seguía quieto.

Iba a pronunciar un hechizo contra espíritus, pero el gato decidió estirarse, aburrido de su postura, y Yoshiko cerró la puerta de golpe. Eso había estado cerca, si se hubiera movido más podría haber entrado dentro de la casa, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Eli se puso los cascos y movió a su personaje abriéndose paso entre toda la gente que estaba conectada, al parecer, antiguos jugadores se querían unir al evento del calabozo para poder tener una segunda oportunidad y lograr hacerse con el poder, lo que hizo que el número de usuarios conectados habitualmente llegase a multiplicarse.

Las reglas eran fáciles, cualquier jugador de cualquier lugar que dispusiera del juego podría entrar a jugar. Normalmente se hacían mazmorras para ir subiendo de nivel, aunque también había misiones opcionales y misiones que seguían el desarrollo de la historia del juego. Pero este, era un calabozo, mucho más amplio y con muchas más recompensas.

El tiempo y los jugadores eran ilimitados, a diferencia de las mazmorras, y era claramente de un jugador contra jugador. Podían hacerse equipos, como iba a hacer Eli con Yohane, pero al final sólo podía quedar un ganador que se enfrentase al dragón y obtuviera el título. Básicamente iba a llegar a ser el jugador número uno.

Eli comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban y luego la voz de Yohane.

-¿Harasho?-

-¿Sí?-

-Estoy nerviosa-

-Yo también y eso que no tengo esperanzas de ganar- confesó Eli riéndose.

-Venga ya, tenemos las mejores armaduras, armas, magia…-

-Botas-

-Eso se incluye en las armaduras-

-Sólo tenemos que preocupar de no morir al principio-

Eli se mordió el labio, todo el calabozo era genial excepto por el hecho de que si tu personaje moría ya no podría volver a entrar hasta el siguiente evento, era sólo una oportunidad.

-No moriremos, cuando retrasmitan el final de la partida por televisión, ganarás y entonces harás la entrevista y seguirás mis sabios consejos-

-¿Hmmm? ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Eli cruzándose de brazos. Su personaje estaba en las grandes puertas que habían puesto para que entraran al calabozo, sólo que, arriba del todo había una especie de figura del dragón final con un nombre tallado en el cuello.

-Ah, es el ganador de la última vez que hicieron la mazmorra, tiene el título de "la Señora de los Calagones" porque su personaje es femenino-

-No me refiero a eso… digo su nombre… bah, da igual cualquiera puede tener ese nombre. ¿Tienes tus pociones? ¿las armas listas? ¿todo bien equipado, incluso los anillos? ¿comida cerca por si te da hambre? ¿prometes no ir a lo loco y pensar en una estrategia?-

-Sí, sí, sí, no soy Zuramaru y no, no hago ese tipo de promesas-

-Quedan treinta segundos, harasho- dijo Eli aguantándose un gritito.

-Dead or Alive… ¡La hora para descender ha llegado!-

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una gran luz dorada al otro lado, y Eli movió su personaje pasando por debajo de la gran estatua del dragón donde en su cuello iba desapareciendo poco a poco el nombre del jugador que consiguió conquistar el calabozo tiempo atrás, el nombre de Sherlock Honks.

* * *

 **Capítulo más corto xD me apetecía un poco de comedia... La verdad es que esto no estaba planeado, el capítulo debería haber sido más largo, pero la Uni ya está absorbiendo mi vida otra vez jajajaja, sin embargo quería actualizar y aquí estamos :3**

 **Por mi parte poco más que añadir, feliz finde, espero que os gustase el capítulo y nos leemos chicos!**

 **Sayonara~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love live:** ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Yeyyyy :3 Jujuju (no sé que decir exactamente xD) Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este (mucho más largo) esté también a la altura. Y poco más que decir sin hacer spoiler jajajaja, me despido al estilo de Hanamaru confundida, porque es demasiado Kawaii: ¿Eh, zura?

 **Ryomura:** Zuramaru como Rin xD y… ¡volviste a acertar el juego! De verdad que las aciertas todas jajajaja no me he podido resistir y he metido otro juego en este capítulo :3 adsdeudheud (palabras incoherentes porque necesito dormir) dato curioso: un amigo y yo jugamos a Little Nightmares en la biblioteca, tratábamos de no gritar, pero aún así se podía sentir la tensión xD Cuando le pregunté sobre videojuegos me lo recordó y decidí ponerlo ¡Y sí Sherlock Honks es Honky, no me pude resistir! Pedazo respuesta, mejor dejo de escribir jajaja espero que te guste el cap, ¡chau!

 **dianaprince24:** Síiii puse ese momento Brotp porque como, no sé, me gusta cuando están juntas xD y sabía que a ti también así que me animé jajaja Y Hanamaru tiene mariposas en el estómago y no es por hambre~ Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, ¡la Uni no podrá conmigo! (sobre todo porque escribo las ideas en los momentos que tengo libres xD) Aún así gracias por preocuparte jajaja y ahhh! Entendiste las referencias, sabía que no me fallarías con Marvel :3

* * *

 **10**

 **Me alegro de amarte**

Hanamaru se despertó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas porque estaba nerviosa. Hoy era su actuación y aparte de los nervios también sentía emoción por todo lo que pudiera suceder esa tarde.

Tras holgazanear un poco más en la cama, decidió levantarse y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Últimamente no había dejado de hacer mal tiempo, pero hoy era un día algo caluroso. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la fresca brisa que hacía y soltó un suspiro.

-Hoy es tu día- se dijo a sí misma.

Salió al pasillo con una sonrisa y entonces se fijó en que la puerta de la habitación de Yoshiko estaba abierta, lo suficiente para que ella se asomase. Con cuidado y sin querer distraer a la chica se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y la observó.

La castaña no entendía por qué Yoshiko no había cambiado estos dos años, seguía siendo la chica segura y confiada de sí misma que luego lo echaba todo a perder porque se avergonzaba de sus acciones, aunque para Maru eran geniales.

-Zuramaru me estás poniendo nerviosa- murmuró Yoshiko mirándola unos segundos.

-Ah…- Hanamaru iba a disculparse, pero aun así decidió entrar a la habitación para molestar a Yoshiko, su pasatiempo favorito. -Estaba esperando a mi desayuno-

-Pues como tu desayuno no sea yo…- dijo Yoshiko sin pensarlo mucho, y al instante de pronunciar esas palabras se levantó avergonzada de la silla. -¡Qui… quiero decir porque me estabas mirando fijamente! ¡Pe… pero no me refiero a nada raro y… ahg!- volvió a sentarse, esta vez girando un poco la cabeza para que Hanamaru no la mirase. -Da igual, hiciste trampa-

-¿Entonces soy un lobo feroz, zura?- preguntó Hanamaru divertida acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? Eres… un Little Demon- respondió Yoshiko confusa.

-No me refería a eso- preguntó Hanamaru felizmente. -Creo que necesitas dormir, Yoshiko-chan-

-No puedo porque…- en ese instante Yoshiko se quedó callada y casi en un susurro pronunció, mirando a la pantalla. -¿Harasho? ¿Has escuchado todo eso?- unos segundos fueron suficientes para que Hanamaru observase como Yoshiko se enfadaba. -¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!-

-¿Horosho?- preguntó Hanamaru acercándose a la pantalla.

-No le voy a dar los cascos a Zuramaru, estamos en mitad del calabozo y… no, porque luego le dices cosas que… vale, vale, se los daré- tras esa pequeña discursión Yoshiko se quitó los cascos y se los pasó a la castaña.

"¿Esta vez no me los pones?" pensó Hanamaru aceptándolos.

-¿Hola?- preguntó como la última vez, esperando que ese pequeño objeto le transmitiera la voz de alguien.

-Zuramaru- la voz de la chica sonó bastante alegre para llevar toda la noche despierta. -Gracias por las películas, los consejos de Yohane están bien, pero no lo suficiente- Hanamaru se rió mirando a Yoshiko que alzó una ceja enfadada.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- susurró enfadada.

-De nada por las películas- respondió Hanamaru sin todavía apartar la mirada del Ángel Caído. -Y no te creas, Yos… Yohane-chan es bastante buena haciendo rutas románticas en los videojuegos-

Yoshiko fulminó con la mirada a Hanamaru, levantó su brazo agarrando el de la castaña y estiró sin hacer mucha fuerza haciendo que Hanamaru se inclinase hacia delante y acabasen sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia. Ante el gesto de Yoshiko se quedó embobada y se sonrojó.

-¡Dejad de molestarme!- gritó cerca de los cascos, y luego miró a Hanamaru.

"¿Por qué está sonrojada?" pensó. "Oh, por el amor de los demonios, ¿qué hacemos tan juntas?"

Yoshiko se echó hacia atrás y volvió a mirar la pantalla, Hanamaru se quitó los cascos y los dejó encima de la mesa.

-Iré a d-desayunar- murmuró Hanamaru corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-Genial, hablamos luego- respondió Yoshiko al instante completamente nerviosa, cuando se relajó cogió sus cascos y prestó atención a su personaje.

-¿Y qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harasho. -Parecíais las dos muy alteradas-

-Na… nada- respondió ella cerrando los ojos. -Venga, avancemos-

* * *

-¡Wuah!- Honoka se dejó caer en el jardín y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. -¡Estoy cansadísima!-

-Sabías que debíamos mover esas cajas y lo has estado posponiendo, normal que se nos hayan amontonado- le respondió una voz desde dentro de la casa.

-No me sermonees como Umi-chan- se quejó la pelijengibre haciendo una mueca y rodó un poco hacia la entrada de la casa para poder observar mejor qué sucedía dentro. -¿Qué tal va el calabozo?-

-Pues…- escuchó unos pasos. -Aún quedan personas, les da para un par de horas más- Honoka soltó un suspiro centrándose en el cielo azul. -No te duermas-

-No me voy a dormir, Tsu-chan- reprochó ella cuando una sombra le tapó la luz que le estaba dando en la cara.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Eli que jugabas a ese juego?- preguntó la de ojos esmeralda ofreciéndole una mano a Honoka para que se pusiera de pie.

-No lo sé- respondió aceptando la mano. -Ella se veía tan feliz, sólo necesitaba recuperarse y pensar las cosas con calma-

-Crees que…- Tsubasa miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de cajas que había, les quedaba trabajo por delante. -¿Realmente crees que ellas dos estarán bien?-

-Lo conseguirán las dos están enamoradas y las dos son cabezotas- respondió Honoka y se llevó un ligero golpe en la frente.

-Tú también eres una cabezota-

-Y también estoy enamorada- añadió viendo como su novia se sonrojaba. -Terminemos de limpiar esto, quiero ver la entrevista del ganador… espero que mi legado quede en buenas manos- susurró con los ojos cerrados y un puño en alto.

-Sí- dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

* * *

Nozomi tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de limpiar la entrada del templo, hoy se había quedado un precioso día y estaba disfrutando de los calurosos rayos de sol.

Esa misma mañana, cuando leyó su fortuna con las cartas, se dio cuenta de que podría ser un gran día, y no podía dejar de ilusionarse con la idea de que cierta rubia apareciera por ahí, trataba de no pensar en eso, pero le era imposible. Hoy quería que Eli viniera a por ella, y parecía que sus cartas estaban de acuerdo.

Cuando se pelearon, fue ella la que decidió marcharse, al principio pensó que Eli la seguiría y se disculparía por lo que dijo, aunque seguramente no fuera necesario, cuando las personas se enfadan suelen decir cosas sin pensar, y Nozomi lo sabía bastante bien. Seguramente la pelimorada le diría que estaba enfadada sin estarlo realmente y Eli insistiría, haciendo que las dos terminasen juntas.

"Pero ella no vino y yo me marché" se recordó a sí misma. "No. Debes pensar en las palabras de Hanayo"

Fijó su vista en las escaleras y entonces vió una cabellera que reconoció.

-¡Nozomi!- gritó Hanayo subiendo los escalones con un gesto algo torpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a su amiga.

-Eli, Eli lo está haciendo- respondió al instante. Nozomi la miró confusa y asustándose un poco.

-¿Ha… ha seguido con su vida?- susurró con un hilo de voz. Incluso ella sabía que era una posibilidad al haberse marchado, la posibilidad de que lo suyo realmente se hubiera roto.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Hanayo levantando las manos, en la izquierda llevaba su móvil. -Mira, está jugando-

-¿Jugando?- Nozomi cogió el móvil y sonrió estúpidamente al ver el nombre del usuario. -Harasho-

-Es su nueva forma de… de hacer las cosas- intentó explicar Hanayo. Nozomi asintió viendo el personaje.

-Honoka y yo jugábamos a esto cuando ella se tuvo que ir al extranjero por lo del curso de cocina, fue antes de que empezase a salir con Tsubasa- Nozomi sonrió. -Fui yo quien lo propuso, así seguiríamos… cerca- luego negó mientras se reía. -¿Crees que habrá sido Honoka?-

Hanayo sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, no tenía ni idea.

-Elichi en el Calabozo más difícil del todo el juego- soltó un suspiro junto a una sonrisa.

-Sé que sigues enfadada con ella- le llamó la atención Hanayo bajando el móvil. -Pero también sé que la echas de menos-

Nozomi rodó los ojos.

-También echo de menos meterme con Nicochi, me pregunto lo estúpido que habrá estado actuando- hizo una mueca pensativa. -¿Y Umi-chan le habrá dicho algo a Kotori-chan?-

Hanayo se rió y nunca había estado más segura de que si Eli no hacía que Nozomi volviese con ellas, Rin y ella lo lograrían. Al parecer se estaba tomando en serio su papel de superheroína.

* * *

-¿Y adonde la llevarás mañana?- preguntó Eli tras estirarse en la silla. Estaba cansada de estar sentada, pero no de jugar.

-Cualquier sitio con comida- respondió Yohane sin darle mucha importancia.

-Podrías… Si ganamos, podrías decírselo esta noche- comentó Eli pulsando rápidamente las teclas de su ordenador esquivando una trampa.

-Podría- le llegó la voz de ella amortiguada, seguramente tendría su cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Llevaban desde ayer por la tarde jugando, incluso toda la noche y se les había hecho largo, pero no difícil. Sólo se cruzaron con un par de personajes a los que consiguieron vencer sin problemas. Lo único raro que les había pasado era que Yohane hizo enfadar a una serpiente y de la nada aparecieron unas cuantas envenenando a sus personajes durante unos minutos. Eli seguía sin explicarse cómo enfadó a una serpiente, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que era una trampa del juego.

-Eh- le llamó la atención el Ángel Caído. -Eh, Harasho-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustada, a medida que avanzaban las horas sentía más tensión.

-Quedamos quince-

Sin entender a lo que se refería Eli miró la hora, eran casi las siete de la tarde. Entonces se fijó en el número de jugadores que seguían dentro del calabozo. Sólo catorce, acababa de bajar mientras lo miraba.

-¿Crees que podemos conseguirlo?- susurró emocionada.

-Creo que… sí- respondió ella.

-No pienses en el premio, sólo concéntrate en hacerlo bien y… ahora son diez- Eli golpeó la mesa, ¿por qué estaba tan emocionada?

-Harasho… hay un estanque con patos en un parque, ¿crees que a Zuramaru le gustarán?- Eli miró confundida a la pantalla, pero se dio cuenta de que su compañera trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Si no le dan miedo los animales, seguro- sonrió ella. -Yo en mi primera cita con… con ella fuimos al… fuimos a un templo- suspiró al darse cuenta de que Nozomi la llevó a su lugar favorito y ella ni se había fijado.

-Quedan ocho personas y tú y yo seguimos solas en este pasillo- murmuró Yohane. -Eh, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que no fuera a lo loco?-

-Sí- dijo Eli con una sonrisa. -Pienso matarte si no lo cumples… recuerda, puedo matarte en este calabozo-

-No lo harás porque Yohane es una gran persona e hizo un pacto contigo y tú conmigo- su personaje se movió hacia al final del pasillo y Eli se apresuró para seguirla.

Una luz brillante hizo que su pantalla se pusiera en blanco y Eli se asustó, aunque poco a poco se fue recuperando la pantalla original.

-Cuatro personas, nos dirigimos todos a la misma sala- la emoción en la voz de Yohane hacía que Eli se emocionase también. -¡Iré a investigar!-

-Yohane… ¡Yohane!- Eli la siguió enfadada y maldijo por lo bajo que este juego no se pudieran detener a otros personajes. Pero fue bastante tarde, vió como otros dos jugadores se acercaban a Yohane a toda velocidad.

Eli movió a su personaje lo más rápido que pudo y atacó a uno haciéndole un crítico.

-Harasho he hecho que los enemigos salgan de su escondite, ahora gana la partida- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el personaje de Yohane muriera. En uno de los cuadros de información de abajo salía como información que Harasho había matado a un personaje con un nombre demasiado complicado y que Yohane-sama había muerto envenenada.

-Idiota- le dijo al micrófono, aunque sabía que Yohane no la escuchaba porque estaba prohibido hablar con personajes que no estuvieran dentro del calabozo para evitar trampas. Sólo quedaban Harasho y el personaje que había envenenado a su compañera, por eso les habían cegado con una trampa de luz. -Al menos espero que llegues a tiempo al teatro-

Uno contra uno.

Hora de vengarse

* * *

Yoshiko dejó los cascos encima de la mesa y observó el directo del juego, ahora que sólo quedaban dos jugadores podían retransmitirlo sin problemas, aunque se habían estado asegurando de no delatar a ningún personaje por su posición para evitar trampas.

Miró la hora con un puchero, tendría que ir al teatro si quería ver a Hanamaru, aunque le daba curiosidad saber qué estaba haciendo Harasho. Su personaje seguía quieto y el del otro jugador le imitaba.

-Vamos, vamos, haz el ataque especial- susurró. -Vamos Little Demon-

En ese momento, Harasho se movió rápidamente y le asestó un crítico al otro, este le devolvió el ataque con una daga envenenada, la misma que había matado a Yoshiko. Solo que esta vez falló.

-El ataque del señuelo, lo tienes Harasho- y fue dicho y hecho, Harasho le asestó otro golpe, esta vez no fue un crítico, pero si consiguió dejar al otro personaje sin vida. -Que se note que eres rusa- añadió con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de golpe y estiró su espalda lo mejor que pudo, no iba a quedarse a ver como se enfrentaba al dragón porque ya llegaba tarde al teatro. Cogió las llaves de su casa y bajó las escaleras rápidamente saliendo a la calle. Las farolas ya estaban encendidas y era de noche, pero Yoshiko tenía un plan.

Caminó hacia la derecha hasta que se detuvo al lado de un parking donde habían distintos coches, y en mitad de todo eso, tirada en una plaza de aparcamiento estaba su bicicleta.

-Vamos a llevarnos bien- le susurró poniéndola de pie. -Porque el Ángel Caído no tiene tanta suerte como para ganar una partida, pero hoy parece que sí- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hanamaru se quedó en silencio mirando el foco que brillaba sobre ella. Estiró delicadamente la tela de su vestido blanco y sonrió mirando a su compañero de reparto.

-Parece que no todo es blanco o negro para mí- sin querer imaginó que su compañero era Yoshiko y se acercó, siguiendo con su actuación. -Tal vez sea gris- comentó con las manos tras la espalda intentado dar grandes pasos haciendo que se vieran graciosos.

-Mientras vivamos seguirá siendo nuestra historia, puede ser del color que quieras, o incluso rodos a la vez- respondió su compañero siguiendo sus pasos, aunque él caminaba sin problemas. -Rosa, azul, verde…- extendió una mano hacia ella y Hanamaru la aceptó.

Yoshiko, que estaba de pie al lado de una de las entradas se quedó mirando esa escena. Ella solía extenderle la mano de esa forma, era algo que hacía inconscientemente, lo hacía desde el primer día en el que se mudaron juntas, Hanamaru tenía miedo del ascensor porque hizo un ruido extraño y ella le ofreció la mano.

Nunca se había planteado cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorada de la castaña, pero por lo que podía ver era mucho como para seguir ocultándolo. Suspiró mirando como ahora el personaje de Hanamaru hablaba con una sonrisa. Estaba genial, incluso tenía esa alegría contagiosa en la mirada que te daban ganas de sonreír.

-Será mejor que volvamos- dijo ella señalando una puerta, sus personajes debían salir de ahí para cada uno volver a su casa. Yoshiko no se había enterado muy bien de la obra porque llegó tarde por culpa de la bicicleta, pero le daba la sensación de que si ambos salían de ahí no se volverían a encontrar. -Te veo luego, sé que lo recordarás-

-Nos vemos luego- sonrió el chico que le estaba dando la mano. Y los dos salieron por la puerta, Hanamaru fue a la derecha y el chico hacia la izquierda, pero de vez en cuando los dos se giraban para mirarse con una sonrisa hasta que desaparecieron del escenario.

"Se te da bien hacer felices a los demás" pensó Yoshiko mirando a las personas que habían comenzado a aplaudir.

Las luces se encendieron sacándola de su ensoñación y salió de allí con una sonrisa para dirigirse a uno de los pasillos que llevaban a los camerinos, de lo emocionada que estaba empezó a correr esquivando a unos cuantos actores y cuando vió a Hanamaru sonrió completamente.

-¡Zuramaru!- le gritó. Y ella sonrió acercándose.

-Has llegado tarde, ¿está todo bien?- le preguntó la castaña preocupándose.

-Lo está, ¡hemos ganado!- le dijo abrazándola. -Voy a celebrarlo, ven conmigo- dijo ella.

-Yoshiko-chan eso es genial- susurró ella.

-Vamos corre, ven conmigo-

-Pero, Yoshiko-chan tengo que…-

-Vamos, vamos- la interrumpió el Ángel Caído, y le ofreció una mano. -Iremos a la entrada, saludas, que te feliciten y nos vamos, sólo tú y yo-

Hanamaru se quedó sin palabras y observó la mano de Yoshiko, tenía una pequeña herida como si se hubiera quemado. La más alta al ver lo callada que estaba la castaña cerró la mano y bajó el brazo. Otra vez se había vuelto a emocionar y no pensó muy bien en los sentimientos de Hanamaru. Quizá estaba enfadada con ella por no haber llegado a tiempo, aunque sólo la veía confundida, no enfadada.

-He intentado llegar antes, no sabía que…

-¿Te duele?- la interrumpió Hanamaru. -La… la herida, ¿te duele?-

-Un poco, pero no es nada- sonrió Yoshiko. Y volvió a extender la mano. -¿Vendrás conmigo?-

-No- respondió Hanamaru cruzándose de brazos. -Te has hecho daño, tenemos que curarte eso-

-¿Qué? Sólo es una herida de cuando me he caído de la bicicleta, nada más-

-No- Hanamaru apartó la mirada. -Ve al vestuario, el segundo tocador es el mío. Tengo algunas vendas, ve y cúrate eso, de lo contrario no voy contigo a ninguna parte-

-Ahg, tonta Zuramaru- gruñó Yoshiko pasando a su lado para ir hacia donde le había dicho la castaña. -Ahora vuelvo-

-Bien, zura- le respondió Hanamaru girándose para verla marchar y cuando Yoshiko desapareció por una de las puertas, soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Te tiemblan las piernas?- preguntó alguien detrás de ella haciendo que diera un salto del susto.

-Ruby-chan, me has asustado, zura- le respondió Hanamaru observando a su amiga. Luego fijó la mirada en sus piernas, era cierto que temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Has encontrado ya la normalidad?- Ruby sonrió al hacer su segunda pregunta, viendo como Maru tragaba saliva claramente nerviosa.

-Yo… yo… he sido incapaz de enfadarme con ella- susurró como respuesta. -Ha llegado tarde, pero me da igual ha sido verla y….-

-¿Has hecho que Yoshiko vaya a por unas vendas porque no puedes enfadarte?- Hanamaru asintió con efusividad. -¿Y sabes cúal es el motivo por el que no puedes enfadarte?- esta vez la castaña sólo la miro, desde que había visto a Yoshiko sólo había deseado hacer una cosa.

-¡Little Demon!- gritó Yoshiko acercándose a ellas. -Yohane-sama está curada, aunque nunca estuvo herida- al ver que Hanamaru no estaba sola carraspeó tratando de actuar normal, sin embargo al ver que era Ruby sonrió.

-Hola Yoshiko-chan, estaba felicitando a Hanamaru-

-¿La felicitarías igual si hubiera hecho el papel de árbol?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- se quejó Hanamaru.

-Era una duda existencia, Zuramaru- le aclaró Yoshiko, pero fue tarde, Hanamaru ya la había agarrado de las mejillas.

-Compórtate- le exigió apretándolas un poco, fijándose en los ojos de Yoshiko, "un color precioso" pensó al instante.

-Está bien- respondió ella alejándose y frotándoselas, se le habían quedado rojas. -Ah, he recogido tus cosas para que podamos irnos cuanto antes- levantó una mochila negra del suelo y la colgó a su hombro.

-¿Os vais?- preguntó Ruby. -Creía que había una fiesta entre los actores y todo eso-

-La hay- dijo Hanamaru mirando de reojo a Yoshiko. Y la más alta comprendió por qué Hanamaru no se quería ir con ella, y se sintió un poco mal al respecto. No quería obligarla, además tampoco tenía un plan en sí, sólo… sólo quería que estuvieran las dos en casa.

-Puedes ir a la fiesta- murmuró Yoshiko apretando los puños. -Debes ir, lo has hecho muy bien- añadió. No quería que sus planes egoístas interfirieran en la vida de la castaña, porque dándose cuenta de la realidad, ellas dos sólo eran amigas.

"Debe odiarme por llegar tarde y luego tratar de llevármela a casa" pensó Yoshiko. Comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Adiós Ruby-chan. Te veo en casa, Zuramaru-

Ruby miró a Hanamaru y sólo se encogió de hombros porque la castaña le hizo un gesto parecido a "¿qué hago?"

-¿Pu… Puedes decirle al director que me ha surgido una urgencia, zura?- preguntó nerviosa. -Invéntate algo, algo cómo que es la hora del Ragnarok-

-Vale- sonrió Ruby viendo como su amiga se preparaba para correr, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a hablar como Yoshiko.

-Ah y Ruby-chan- Hanamaru frenó cerca de la entrada. -Gracias por todo-

-De nada-

La castaña echó a correr con una sonrisa y enseguida distinguió su mochila entre toda la multitud de gente que estaba saliendo del teatro. Aceleró el paso esquivando a un par de personas que se sorprendieron a verla con el vestido de su actuación aún puesto y extendió la mano tocando el hombro del Ángel Caído haciendo que ella mirase por encima de su hombro.

-Zuramaru…- susurró. La chica sonrió respirando agitadamente y levantó la mano en un gesto de espera, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. -Deberías ir a la fiesta, es tu noche-

-Yoshiko- Hanamaru le cogió de la mano que no tenía la venda. Y la más alta prestó atención, siempre que la castaña la llamaba sin ningún formalismo era porque iba en serio. -Creo que soy una chica rara porque prefiero estar contigo, zura- dijo con una cara de felicidad. -¿Nos vamos a casa?- preguntó comenzando a acelerar el paso y sin soltar la mano de Yoshiko.

-Pero… ¿el director y tus compañeros?-

-Me da igual, esta noche quiero estar contigo- le dijo cogiéndola de ambas manos arrastrándola hacia su casa. -Vamos, Yoshiko-chan-

-Espera- Yoshiko se soltó del agarre y se detuvo en mitad de la calle, aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca del teatro. -Yo… exactamente yo no he ganado la partida, entonces no sé si… debo cumplir mi promesa- susurró ella.

-Oh…- Hanamaru no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero trató de ayudar. -Bien, cuando hiciste la promesa, ¿te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?-

-Si ganábamos… cumpliríamos la promesa-

-Sois un equipo, así que yo creo que también has ganado Yoshiko-chan- dijo ella. -No me digas que tienes miedo de cumplir lo que prometiste… te dije que no prometieras nada que no pudieras cumplir-

-No… no es eso- suspiró ella mirándola. -¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo esta noche?- se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber insistido a Hanamaru que se fueran juntas a casa, no era tan fácil para Yoshiko decirle lo que sentía, porque si ella no le correspondía podría arruinar perfectamente la noche de la castaña.

-¿Por qué no?- le respondió Hanamaru haciendo uno de sus pucheros. -Deja de pensar y vamos a casa- se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos. Al instante notó como una mano se cerraba sobre la suya.

-Hay mucha gente, si vamos así no nos perderemos- Hanamaru hizo un poco de fuerza con su mano como asentimiento y Yoshiko sonrió aunque con una ligera mueca triste.

"Perdóname por esta vez, Harasho"

* * *

-Último escalón y listo…- dijo Eli mirando lo tranquilo que estaba el templo por la noche. -Hora de esperar-

Se sentó en uno de los escalones y aunque estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no dormir, si cerró los ojos descansando la vista. Le quedaban unas horas hasta el amanecer que aprovecharía de esa forma, también para pensarse bien las palabras que le iba a decir a Nozomi cuando la viera.

-Espero que llegues…- susurró mordiéndose el labio.

Al llegar a casa comenzaron a ser consciente de lo cansada que estaban ambas, Yoshiko por pasarse toda la noche jugando a videojuegos y Hanamaru por no poder dormir por la emoción. Una vez que entraron dentro se soltaron de la mano y la castaña se sentó el sofá mientras Yoshiko dejaba la mochila encima de la mesa.

* * *

-¡Estoy tan cansada, zura!- gritó contra uno de los cojines que tenía abrazados y luego miró como Yoshiko se reía de ella, así que se lo lanzó a la cara, acertando de lleno.

-¡Oye, Zuramaru!- le amenazó señalándola. Pero fue incapaz de contener un bostezo, así su actitud de chica dura se fue a la basura de golpe. -¿De verdad preferías quedarte conmigo que irte a celebrarlo con tus compañeros?- preguntó otra vez encendiendo la videoconsola y sentándose al lado de la castaña, que se apresuró a coger el segundo mando que estaba en la mesa. -Conmigo puedes jugar otro día-

-Deja de darle vueltas, ¿a cual jugamos, zura?- dijo bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

-Al juego prohibido, disfruta conduciendo- sonrió quitándole el mando de las manos y dándole el del primer jugador.

-No, el juego de las armas y… ¿en el que puedo conducir?- Hanamaru se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero aceptó jugar. Yoshiko le había prohibido jugar a ese juego porque no quería que se asustase, aunque con lo buena que era Hanamaru podía hacer de ese mundo uno fabuloso.

-Sí, demuéstrame que la policía no te perseguirá-

La castaña hizo que el personaje se subiera a un coche y aceleró demasiado llevándose dos farolas por delante, al intentar frenar se chocó con un coche de policía y luego sin querer estuvo a punto de atropellar a un par de personajes.

-No llevas ni dos minutos…- susurró Yoshiko con una sonrisa viendo como la chica se ponía nerviosa. -Y ahora te has metido a la autopista y… ¿por qué saltas del coche?-

-No es fácil jugar a esto, zura- se quejó Hanamaru esquivando a un par de personajes que querían golpear a su personaje por haberles hecho frenar. -Eh, zura ¿por qué me pegan?-

-Vaya, ni siquiera estás jugando realmente, sólo das vueltas por el mundo- dijo Yoshiko riéndose, viendo como incluso la policía llegaba hacia donde estaba el personaje de Hanamaru y esta sólo intentaba irse corriendo de allí.

-¡No he hecho nada!- se quejó ella cuando le comenzaron a disparar.

Yoshiko soltó un bostezo más y se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá. Realmente pensó que iban a celebrar la victoria, aunque no de esta forma.

-Yoshiko-chan, no te duermas- le dijo Hanamaru mirándola de rojo. -He encontrado un jet pack-

-Procura no… volar muy lejos- le respondió ella. -Por cierto… creo que no he entendido muy bien el final de tu obra, no se volverían a ver, ¿verdad?-

-No, si que lo harían, porque el final… era sólo el principio-

Hanamaru sonrió mirando al Ángel Caído, era cierto que las dos estaban emocionadas porque había salido todo bien, y a la vez estaban realmente cansadas. Jugó un poco más con el personaje hasta que se aseguró de que Yoshiko se había dormido, fue ahí cuando dejó el mando encima de la mesa y apagó la televisión.

Con movimientos algo torpes se tumbó enfrente de Yoshiko, y comprobó que su respiración seguía siendo tranquila y pausada, eso significaba que no la había despertado. La miró fijamente y al final se decidió a realizar lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que la había visto en el teatro: besarla. Fue un simple roce de labios, no quería despertar a Yoshiko, pero se emocionó al hacerlo. Con su misión cumplida, cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Yoshiko-

* * *

Honoka movió la última caja y se sentó en el suelo, estaba cansada de haber tenido que mover algunos muebles de la casa para hacer espacio.

Al ver a Tsubasa entrar en el comedor alzó un brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Al final quién ha ganado?- preguntó esperanzada. Tsubasa sonrió sentándose a su lado y le dio un trozo del sándwich que llevaba.

-Harasho~ dijo pronunciándolo correctamente.

-¿¡De verdad!?- gritó ella emocionada. -Si que le ha llevado tiempo vencer al dragón-

Tsubasa asintió.

-Ha dicho una frase de Bob Esponja con lo de "vuelve a casa" pero, por todo lo demás ha sido un bonito discurso- mordió el sandwich y masticó bajo la atenta mirada de Honoka. -Está bien, han quedado en el lugar donde salieron por primera vez a la hora favorita de Nozomi. La verdad es que Eli ha sido muy hábil para dar el discurso y a la vez quedar con ella-

-Nozomi madruga mucho, será por la mañana y lugar... un lugar...-

-¿El templo, no?- preguntó Tsubasa viendo como Honoka se estaba esforzando mucho por pensar.

-¡Cierto! Gracias Tsu-chan- sonrió ella comiéndose su parte del sándwich.

Volvió a formarse el silencio y Tsubasa suspiró mirando la hora, con la tontería se les había hecho tarde y quedaban sólo un par de horas para que amaneciera.

-Puedes ir, se nota que te mueres de ganas por ver a Nozomi-

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Honoka emocionada.

-Sí- Tsubasa se levantó y le acarició el pelo a su novia. -Me voy a dormir, no vuelvas tarde-

-¡Vale, nos vemos luego!-

-Adiós detective Sherlock-

* * *

 **Bla bla bleh. Es tarde, pero quería actualizar porque tenía todas estas ideas rondando en mi cabeza sin dejarme concentrarme jajajaja. Bueno chicos, feliz noche(? Nos leemos en el siguiente (y último) capítulo. Aunque ya sabéis que me gustan los epílogos, me gustan tanto que los llamo prólogos jajajaja.**

 **PD: Vamos Nozomi!**

 **Ahora sí, me despido porque me muero de sueño, ¡Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryomura:** Entonces tienes un calcetín y un cheeto xD ¡La Honky de mi fic es muy Honky (? (frase sin sentido, patrocinada por mí)! Y sí, es triste llegar al final, pero queda el epílogo, kukuku. La cosa es que, en las puertas del capítulo final... ¿Eres un Dios de los videojuegos? Me lo he preguntado muchas veces, porque a día de hoy si pregunto a quien sea, suelen decirme "ahg no, yo juego a estos de móvil" Y tu los acertabas todos(? No eran TAN difíciles (creo) Pero wow, sigo sorprendida. Cuanto esté jugando a lo que sea y se me haga difícil te dedicaré alguna oración jajajaja.

 **dianaprince24:** ¡Eli sacó su fuerza rusa! La fuerza rusa de Eli supera las estadísticas jajajjaa ¡Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo! Y aquí está el final... chan chan chaaaan. De nada por actualizar! Creo que ya dije que esperaba hacer un buen trabajo con estas Otps y es guay que haya salido bien jajajaja.

 **Love live:** Era el día del cansancio al parecer jajaja, pero aún así quise actualizar :3 y de nada, me ha gustado mucho escribir el fic aunque al final no he cumplido nada, es decir, era un oneshot, luego un fic cortito y... este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito. Simplemente guau, me he emocionado mucho jajaja, pero, me alegra de que te guste lo que voy haciendo xD

 **Sam la albina:** Hmmm café! Me hiciste reír jajaja, a todo esto, espero que tu fic vaya bien :P Y aquí está el último capítulo, espero que te guste xD ¡Siempre constante :3! (soy como una temporada de anime, lol) (Creo que ahora me voy a tomarme un café, la forma en la que lo describes... dan ganas de ir a por uno)

 **AniKamia666:** Cuando me llegó la primera review estaba en la biblioteca, esforzándome por hacer un buen trabajo en grupo y me reí por lo del achúnyaaa, va a volver a salir, es un aviso jajajaja. Y tal vez en este capítulo nada salga como esperas porque nada ha salido como yo esperaba(? Y me hace muchísima gracia lo de "ahora entiendo por qué quería esperarme" Lo dices como si no actualizase en años o algo así jajaja, perdón, pero no sé. Y bueno, me alegra conocer tu punto de vista, tienes razón en todo, Eli ha recapacitado, Yoshiko sigue asustada, pero tal vez haga algo... Hanayo debe ser la presidenta del mundo de mi fic y Honoka ponerse menos sentimental. Tuve que hacer a Honoka muy muy adorable porque las líderes deben ser adorables(? Y no sé que más decirte xD, aquí está el final, oh ansiado final(? Aunque nos queda el epílogo :P Por otro lado, ahora es cuando me enfado :V ¿Por qué actualizas dos veces casi seguidas cuando más cosas tengo que hacer? :V Pero bueno :V Tengo muchas ganas de leerlo jajaja asi que, cuando termine de actualizar esto (y mi vida) iré a por esos dos capítulos!

* * *

 _Capítulo final! Me he emocionado escribiendo, jajaja._ _Había poco NozoEli en general, así que este capítulo viene con especial: Elichika y sus recuerdos del pasado._

 **11**

 **Si alguna vez alguien te saca de quicio puedes hacerle un suplex... o besarle, aunque la primera opción es mejor**

Hanamaru se despertó un poco confusa porque no sabía dónde estaba, así que, para orientarse se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y sin mala intención su mano fue a parar en la cara de Yoshiko dándole un ligero golpe en la mejilla.

Se quedó de piedra esperando que Yoshiko se despertase echa una furia, pero eso no sucedió. El Ángel Caído seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de observarla unos segundos, apartó la mano de su mejilla y fue ahí cuando Yoshiko abrió los ojos. Examinó a Hanamaru, pero estaba tan absorta que no hizo nada hasta que la castaña susurró:

-Buenos días-

Yoshiko se llevó una mano a la mejilla y frunció el ceño, al parecer le dolía la cara sin motivo aparente.

-¿Me has mordido, Zuramaru?- preguntó alejándose todo lo que el sofá le permitía.

-No- respondió enseguida la chica. -¿Para qué te iba a morder yo?-

Yoshiko se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Yo que sé-

-¿Esa es tu gran idea de la mañana, zura?- le preguntó Hanamaru acomodándose. -Que ingeniosa…-

La peliazul abrió un ojo molesta, disfrutaba de la compañía de Hanamaru, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a volverse a dormir.

-Estoy casi segura de que te has visto cegada por mi belleza mañanera y me has mordido o algo así- se rascó la mejilla. -¿Qué has hecho?-

-Nada, zura- susurró Hanamaru, aunque se delataba culpabilidad en el rostro de la chica. Yoshiko suspiró y decidió dejarlo, sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho la castaña estaba perdonada.

-Yoshiko-chan- la llamó. Definitivamente no la iba a dejar dormir.

-Que quieres…-

-Tengo que volver al teatro a dejar el vestido, zura-

"¡Bien! Puedo dormir cinco minutos más" pensó Yoshiko felicitándose a sí misma, aunque le molestaba un poco que Hanamaru tuviera que irse.

-No tardes- le dijo acomodándose mejor.

-No lo haré- sonrió Hanamaru bostezando. -Ahora vuelvo-

Se quedó quieta pensando si darle un beso a Yoshiko, la idea no resultaba mala excepto que estaba vez su compañera de piso estaba despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al final Yoshiko sintiéndose observada, y abrió un ojo a tiempo para ver como Hanamaru se sonrojaba.

-¡Na, nada!- le gritó alterada poniéndose de pie. -Ahora nos vemos, zura-

Mientras se dirigía a la salida no dejaba de pensar en Yoshiko, definitivamente quería intentar salir con ella, no le veía nada malo en intentarlo. Y recordó chasqueando los dedos que hoy era el día de su salida, el que Horosho le había prometido. Un día sin videojuegos, sólo ellas dos… aunque últimamente se estaba aficionado jugar junto a ella.

* * *

Cuando comprobó la hora primero eran las cuatro, luego las cinco y la siguiente vez las seis. La última vez que la miró, eran casi las nueve.

Desde que vio que eran las seis tuvo un presentimiento extraño, pero no quería hacerle caso y decidió ignorarlo. "Unos pocos minutos más" se repetía una y otra vez.

Trató de entretenerse pensando en cómo había derrotado al dragón del videojuego, le costó horrores porque la esquivaba una y otra vez, y él le hacía críticos mientras ella apenas llegaba a diez puntos de daño. Se le había hecho un momento largo y muy tenso, pero el sólo pensar que tenía una promesa que cumplir la había llenado de determinación.

Sacó el móvil otra vez y miró la hora. Las nueve.

Tragó saliva, nunca le había sabido tan amarga.

Eran las nueve.

Ella no vendría.

Eli se puso de pie, seguía mirando su móvil optando por distintas ideas, incluso si la llamaba no sabía si le respondería o si lograría decirle todas las palabras que tenía en mente. Suspiró, soltando todo el aire que se acumulaba en su pecho y luego miró al templo imaginándose que Nozomi estaba ahí, algo que realizó sin problemas. Empezó a temblar casi sin darse cuenta, tal vez ella no iba a venir, pero quería hacer lo que tenía planeado.

"Bien, ¿cómo lo haría?" pensó Eli concentrándose en su recuerdo de ella. "Una disculpa, decir lo que siento, dejar de actuar"

-Sólo quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, me he sentido dolida al no verte y comprender que... Quizás me estoy equivocando y sí estás haciendo tu vida- empezó a decir, dejando que simplemente las palabras fluyeran. -No quería decir que tenías problemas de abandono y mucho menos pelearnos de esa forma tan dolorosa, lo siento mucho. Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar y siento mucho haber seguido discutiendo, haberte dicho que no confiabas en mí y que no me querías-

Pensó sin querer en cómo Nozomi le había echado en cara que para ella todo eran problemas y que nunca estaba de humor. Y como Eli no tuvo mejor idea que enfadarse más, aunque no se podía culpar del todo, cuando estás enfadado no piensas las cosas con calma.

-Y puede que por tu forma de ver las cosas no quería lo mismo. Pero sí es así, sólo que no sabía cómo actuar... Ya me conoces- trató de ignorar el nudo de su garganta y las lágrimas que se le comenzaban a amontonar en los ojos. -Ya me conoces- repitió -soy un desastre...-

"Ésto es estúpido" pensó Eli. Sin embargo, volvió a abrir la boca.

-Te echo de menos, y a la vez te odio porque me dejaste sola- continuó ella secándose las lágrimas. Pensó que era estúpido, pero sentía cierta necesidad de desahogarse de esa forma, de contar la verdad en el lugar más solitario y tranquilo. -Y te quiero, te quiero Nozomi- apretó los puños con fuerza. -Te recuperaré las veces que hagan falta, no quiero volver a perderte-

Abrió los ojos para volver a encontrarse con el templo, todo en silencio ahora que el eco de su propia voz había desaparecido. Eli se secó las lágrimas que estaban por sus mejillas, estaba tratando de pensar cómo les podría volver a sonreír a sus amigas cuando se había vuelto a desanimar otra vez. Intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, su corazón le pedía llorar, estar triste, enfadarse, cualquier cosa... Menos fingir. Si algo había aprendido es que no podía y además no quería seguir mintiéndose.

Se giró para volver a su casa, debía admitir que desde esa posición las casa y calles que se veían también parecían tranquilas, podía llegar a ser incluso un paisaje precioso. Eli caminó con un paso lento y algo decaído, por hoy ya había hecho suficiente, se sentía cansada y le dolía todo.

Iba a bajar el primer escalón cuando notó que algo le estiraba de la chaqueta y le hizo dar la vuelta, aunque no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella. Sólo tuvo un margen de escasos segundos para mantener el equilibrio y evitar que tanto ella como la persona que estaba en sus brazos se cayeran.

No le hizo falta mirar para saber que era Nozomi, enseguida su olor le llegó e hizo que su corazón se volviera loco y que sus ganas de llorar aumentasen, aunque mantuvo la compostura.

-Has gritado mucho- fue lo primero que le dijo Nozomi al separarse, Eli se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente y se mordía el labio.

Quería disculparse e intentar volver a decir las mismas palabras que había gritado antes, aunque comprendió en el último segundo que las palabras de Nozomi se referían a que lo había escuchado todo. Con ese pensamiento no lo quedó más remedio que intentar sonreír y decirle lo único que se le ocurría.

-Lo siento- esta vez fue Eli quién la abrazó.

-Yo también lo siento- le respondió Nozomi mirándola. -Al parecer le doy buenos consejos a todos excepto a mí misma- trató de bromear ella.

-Está bien- le dijo Eli haciendo un poco más de fuerza con sus brazos. Y no se refería a lo que había comentado Nozomi, quería transmitirle la calma que le había inundado cuando la pelimorada la abrazó, quería que Nozomi sintiera también esa tranquilidad y hablase con sinceridad, sin necesidad de bromear para decir la verdad, como habituaban a hacer ellas dos. -¿Dónde estabas para escuchar todo eso?-

-Entré por el otro lado... He reconocido tu voz- respondió Nozomi con cierta timidez, la pelimorada no esperaba realmente que Eli hiciera ese gesto, aunque ahí estaba, todo lo que quería, sin embargo, se sintió mal por la forma en la que había tenido que actuar para que esto sucediera, se sentía mal por marcharse. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que nadie quería estar sólo. - Y también un poco por mi Nozomi power...- añadió mirando a Eli.

La chica sonrió un poco dejando ver un mínimo de brillo en sus ojos azules y se separó de Nozomi. Iba a disculparse otra vez, esta vez como era debido, pero Nozomi fue más rápida.

-No te disculpes- su voz sonó un poco a amenaza. -Yo también lo siento y... También te odio por no poder enfadarme contigo y por marcharme para no pensar en ti... Y por no haberme dado cuenta de... De que tu forma de actuar no era la sincera, por- la miró fijamente. -Te odio por haberme hecho enamorarme de ti más de lo que debía y pensar que no me correspondías- bajó la mirada. -Y yo también te quiero... Elichi, eres una densa-

La rubia comenzó a reírse haciendo que Nozomi se sonrojase un poco, y eso le pareció simplemente adorable. Al darse cuenta de lo mal que habían actuado las dos y el daño que se hicieron cogió a Nozomi y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella hasta que la dejó justo en el centro de la entrada del templo, alejada de las escaleras.

-He hecho algo, aparte de ganar un videojuego- confesó Eli con una voz más divertida y dejando poco a poco la tristeza que la invadía, aunque las marcas de haber llorado seguían alrededor de sus ojos.

-Que has hecho- le susurró Nozomi cruzándose de brazos, había echado mucho de menos a Eli y al volverla a ver lo primero que sintió fue alegría, Hanayo tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo.

-He conocido a tus padres-

Nozomi se descruzó de brazos sorprendida, de todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijera su rubia esa ni estaba en su lista.

-¿Qué?-

Eli asintió lentamente.

-Y...- una risa la invadió. -Les dije unas frases de películas, pero a parte de una mirada... Ellos... Nos invitaron a comer, a las nueve. No sabía que les habías hablado de nosotras... No sabía nada, lo siento. Al marcharte he comprendido que apenas hice algo porque tú lo hacías todo, el comenzar a salir, nuestras citas... Fuiste la primera en darte cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Tienes razón, he puesto poco de mi parte, pero no volverá a suceder- Eli iba a continuar hablando pero Nozomi se le volvió a abalanzar, esta vez no mantuvo el equilibrio y las dos cayeron al suelo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien, Eli notó cómo Nozomi la besaba, sin oponer resistencia envolvió con un brazo a la pelimorada y el otro lo llevó a su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

-Deja de hablar- le pidió Nozomi separándose unos segundos antes de volver a besarla, porque eso era lo único que quería hacer ahora.

-Lo siento, y… lo siento- se disculpó otra vez la rubia, pero para Nozomi ya no era necesario, podía ver en sus ojos perfectamente que estaba arrepentida, ojalá Eli se hubiera dado cuenta antes y la hubiera perseguido aquella noche, ojalá no la hubiera dejado marchar.

-Elichi… trátame con indiferencia o vuélvete a olvidar de que te quiero y te juro… te juro que…- la voz de Nozomi se quebró mientras miraba fijamente a esos ojos azules.

Eli la miraba atentamente mientras seguía abrazándola. No quería que Nozomi la volviera a amenazar de esa forma, sin embargo, tuvo el valor de sonreír, ¿acaso no veía cómo estaba? Por supuesto que no iba a volver a pasar por ese infierno.

-Me doy por avisada- respondió rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!- se quejaba la chica tratando de deshacerse de unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza.

-¡Honoka, déjalas!- le regaño Umi apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía en su amiga.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, seguro que se montan una película- antes de que Nico terminara la frase, porque iba a terminarla, Maki le había dado tal golpe que la movió del sitio. -¡Eh Maki-chan!-

-No… ¡No digas esas cosas!- le reprendió la otra.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Rin confusa.

-Las dos se morían de ganas por verse- y ahí estaba Kotori, con las manos juntas y ligeramente sonrojada mirando la escena. -Qué bonito-

-¡Nya!- Rin asintió pasándose las manos por la cara, quería mostrar una actitud dura, pero estaba a punto de llorar. -Somos buenos padres- bromeó junto a Hanayo.

-Honoka…- Umi recibió un golpe en la barbilla que la hizo retroceder. -¡Honoka, no!- trató de detener a la pelijengibre, pero ella comenzó a correr sin resistirse más.

Quiso ir a abrazar a Eli cuando miraba la hora, y también quiso ir cuando estaba dispuesta a irse después de haberse desahogado gritando todo lo que pensaba, pero Hanayo le había pedido a Umi que la sujetase y la peliazul obedeció. Cuando apareció Nozomi comenzó a llorar y a forcejear, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que fuera hasta allí.

-¡Nozomi!- gritó lo más alto que pudo mientras iba a lanzarse encima de la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Nya!- Rin también echó a correr.

La pelimorada antes de que comprobase quién gritaba su nombre notó una presión en su espalda y cómo alguien la abrazaba con muchísima fuerza.

-¡No te vuelvas a ir! ¡Si Eli te hace algo, le pegaré por ti!- gritó Honoka. La rubia le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento sarcástica. Aunque Nozomi se rió.

-¡Nozoooomi, Eli!- gritó Rin justo antes de lanzarse encima de Honoka.

-Ahh… Auch- Eli cerró los ojos, aun así aguantó debajo de todas ellas. Cuando los abrió acostumbrada a la presión se encontró con los ojos de Umi y le dedicó una mirada llena de diversión.

-Radiocasete- le susurró.

Umi hizo una mueca de enfado y luego fue a lanzarse encima de las demás chicas rematando así a Eli.

* * *

El camino hacia el teatro se le hizo muy corto, incluso pensó que había ido hasta allí corriendo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba recogiendo las cosas que Yoshiko se había dejado y devolvía el vestido a su sitio. No quería perder nada de tiempo, hoy era su "cita "y estaba realmente emocionada.

-¡Oh, Kunikida-san!- la llamó el director sorprendiéndola.

-Buenos días- sonrió ella ilusionada.

-Buenas tardes, querrás decir- señaló él.

-¿Zura?- Hanamaru sacó su móvil y comprobó la hora. Abrió la boca mirando alterada al director, ¿habían estado ella y Yoshiko durmiendo casi toda la mañana?

-¿Está bien tu novia?- preguntó el hombre con una cara de preocupación.

-¿No…Novia?- su cara seguía siendo una obra de arte, Maru estaba alucinando.

-Sí, tu amiga eh… Kurosawa-san si no recuerdo mal, nos comentó lo del accidente de bicicleta, dijo que no era grave, pero te tenías que ir… viendo el estado de la bicicleta, ¿está ella bien?-

"¡Ruby-chan" pensó Hanamaru todavía con la boca abierta "¡Eso no es el Ragnarok!"

-Ella, sí, está bien, zura- murmuró Hanamaru.

-Un alivio oír eso, no queremos que nuestra futura estrella tenga problemas- sonrió el director, mientras desde su bolsillo llegaba una extraña música. -La espero en el siguiente proyecto, Kunikida-san, usted tiene talento- dijo antes de responder la llamada y de despedirse de la castaña con una sonrisa.

Hanamaru sonrió, había tenido éxito y… tal vez ayer por la noche no era el momento, pero esa tarde ¡debía celebrarlo! Y qué mejor que hacerlo que con cierta persona de la que estaba completamente enamorada.

De camino a la salida se fijó en que la bicicleta de Yoshiko estaba apoyada en la entrada, realmente estaba hecha un desastre, pero eso era porque Yoshiko la aparcaba tirándola a cualquier lado. Hanamaru no tuvo más remido que admitir que la excusa de Ruby no estaba tan mal.

* * *

Una extraña presencia la observaba. No sabía cómo, pero ella lo sabía. Yoshiko suspiró y poco a poco apartó la almohada de su cara para ver que, efectivamente, algo la observaba.

-¡Dios!- gritó llevándose un susto, y volvió a taparse con la almohada. -Fuera de aquí, no eres bienvenido-

Notó como unas pequeñas patitas se apoyaban en su vientre y poco a poco subían hasta situarse justo encima de la almohada.

-¿Y ahora tratas de ahogarme?-

Lo que recibió de respuesta fue un simple: "miau"

-Lo sabía- apartó la almohada con cuidado y la situó encima del sofá mientras se ponía de pie. -Fuera, largo de aquí, no sé cómo has entrado-

Yoshiko señaló la puerta del balcón, que estaba ligeramente abierta, pero el gato sólo se dio la vuelta y se puso a dormir tranquilamente en la comodidad del sofá.

-¡Oye!- le gritó enfadada. -¡No puedes estar aquí!-

Se cruzó de brazos, pero el gato parecía ignorarla completamente. Cosa que hizo enfurecer a Yoshiko.

-¡Hanamaru!- gritó llamando a la chica, y en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y la chica bajita apareció por ahí, parecía más feliz de lo habitual.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- respondió ella, que le había oído. -¿Oh ha vuelto, zura?- preguntó acercándose al sofá para acariciar al gato que comenzó a ronronear. En ese momento, Yoshiko lo declaró su mayor enemigo.

-Seguro que tiene hambre, no sé cómo puede ser tan pequeña y escalar hasta nuestro piso- añadió rápidamente Hanamaru de camino a la cocina.

-¿Pequeña?- preguntó Yoshiko observando al gato. -¿Es una chica?- miro a Hanamaru seriamente. -¿Sabes de gatos?-

-En el templo de mi familia había muchos- respondió Hanamaru que venía con un pequeño platito donde había pescado.

-Hanamaru, no te encariñes- susurró Yoshiko mirando a la gata.

-¿Por qué?- Hanamaru se acercó a Yoshiko tras haberle dado de comer al pequeño animal. -No va a pasar nada…- añadió cogiéndole de la mano a la de pelo oscuro para que le hiciera caso.

Yoshiko la miró en silencio sintiéndose un poco mal, ella estaba acostumbrada a la mala suerte, a que las cosas no fueran como ella quería y que todo le saliera mal, y realmente no quería que a Hanamaru le sucediera lo mismo, por eso evitaba situaciones en las que podía salir dañada.

-Hanamaru- le volvió a decir. -Si le ocurre algo…- miró al pequeño animalito.

-Yoshiko- la interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa. -No pienses en lo malo, porque si lo haces nunca lo intentaríamos, ¿no crees?-

Yoshiko rodó los ojos molesta, pero no negó que Hanamaru tenía un poco de razón.

-Bien, zura, ahora cámbiate de ropa, son casi las seis y me prometiste pasar conmigo el día entero-

Yoshiko alzó una ceja al escuchar la hora que era, y eso que ella pensaba seguir durmiendo… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque si lo posponía para mañana… "¿un momento? ¿mañana?"

-Voy- susurró Yoshiko. Y caminó a su habitación, antes de cambiarse de ropa, rebuscó encima de su mesa unos papeles.

"Oh no…" pensó volviendo a dejar el papel encima de la mesa.

El cielo había comenzado a apagarse poco a poco y Yoshiko y Hanamaru seguían en la cafetería. Las dos miraban la mesa porque el ambiente se les había hecho un poco brusco.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Yoshiko cuando salieron de casa, fue llevarla allí para que Hanamaru pudiera pedirse una de esas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban, trataba de sonreír, hablar y de hacer el ambiente menos tenso porque sabía que debía confesarle sus sentimientos y a la vez quería hacer que Hanamaru tuviera su mejor tarde y no estaba consiguiendo nada de eso. No lo conseguía porque pensaba llevarla al estanque que había al lado de la cafetería y decirle cómo se sentía.

Lo había planeado todo. Y cuando lo pensó por un momento antes de salir de su casa fue todo perfecto, excepto porque sus planes fallaron. "¡Cómo no!" pensó Yoshiko cerrando los ojos.

-No es tu culpa que hayan cerrado el estanque por obras- murmuró Hanamaru dándole golpecitos a la mesa. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

-Esto no está bien- dijo al final Yoshiko mirando su propio reflejo en el cristal de la cafetería, a medida que avanzaban los segundos se sentía más furiosa.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Maru levantó la mirada de su plato ya vacío, no sabía de qué hablaba el Ángel Caído.

-Yoshiko, ya está bien, tú no sabías que estaba cerrado- la interrumpió ella.

-¡Lo tenía planeado Zuramaru!- le dijo casi en un susurro. -Y ahora lo tengo que cambiar todo-

Hanamaru sonrió al verla tan enfadada.

-Pero si tú cambias de opinión cada dos minutos, zura-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le replicó Yoshiko indignada.

-Cuando pintamos el comedor- le recordó Hanamaru. -Ha sido azul, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, verde oscuro, amarillo oscuro, negro, blanco, rosa, dorado- asintió cuando dijo ese, ella también estaba sorprendida, parecía que tenían las paredes de oro. -marrón muy clarito y luego azul- soltó una pequeña risa. -Era azul y lo cambiaste a todos los colores que se ocurrían para volver al azul-

-Era un azul con un tono menos- añadió rápidamente Yoshiko.

-Sigue siendo parecido al azul original, zura- le replicó Hanamaru un poco enfadada.

-No, no es lo mismo- le explicó Yoshiko e iba a empezar a hablar sobre la diferencia de colores, pero Hanamaru se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le tapó la boca con una mano, le hubiera gustado besarla, pero sería un poco precipitado.

-Es lo mismo, zura- y se movió para ir a pagar mientras Yoshiko susurraba que no era lo mismo.

Cuando Hanamaru volvió Yoshiko la miró inflando sus mofletes en un intento de imitar a la castaña, pero sólo consiguió hacer que la más bajita comenzase a reírse.

-¿Cúal era el siguiente lugar al que querías llevarme?- preguntó cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la cafetería.

-El parque de los patos- murmuró mirando hacia donde estaban las obras. -Pero tenemos que volver a casa-

-¿Vamos a jugar a videojuegos, zura?- preguntó Hanamaru emocionada.

Yoshiko miró al suelo con una sonrisa, ¿por qué le tenía que salir todo tan mal?

-No… hay algo que…- suspiró mirando a Hanamaru. -Lo siento, hay algo que tengo que hacer-

No podía confesarle que aparte de estar enfadada por lo del parque había otra razón más.

-Está bien, pero luego jugamos juntas- sonrió la castaña. Para ella no estaba siendo la tarde perfecta, podía ver claramente como Yoshiko estaba enfadada y sobre todo triste, no sabía el motivo, pero quería hacer todo lo posible por animarla.

-¿Qué juego te gustó más?- preguntó de repente Yoshiko mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa.

-Pues… me lo pasé muy bien conduciendo- respondió Hanamaru sinceramente. -Me sentía un poco como Mari, zura-

-¿Entonces no quieres disparar a ciervos virtuales, pero si atropellar personas virtuales?- preguntó Yoshiko con una sonrisa.

-Yo no les atropellé, fue la ambulancia- le recordó Hanamaru, aunque no sabía si en esa parte Yoshiko estaba despierta o dormida.

-Suele pasar- murmuró el Ángel Caído con una sonrisa.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- la llamó de repente Hanamaru deteniéndose en mitad de la calle. -¿Te acuerdas de esta cafetería?-

Yoshiko miró atrás y reconoció enseguida el sitio. Asintió como respuesta y los recuerdos de ella marchándose le llegaron a la cabeza. Debía decírselo, debía decírselo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del cumpleaños de Kanan, zura?- le preguntó la castaña poniéndose otra vez a su altura.

-Nada, quería ir a jugar a casa- se apresuró a responder ella.

-Si en aquel momento no jugabas a ese juego online, sólo me evitabas durante semanas y…- Hanamaru se quedó en silencio. Era cierto, antes de que sucediera todo eso, Yoshiko sólo la evitaba, se ponía nerviosa si tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntas y cuando Maru trataba de hablar con ella se ponía de mal humor.

Era algo como lo que estaba haciendo ahora, y todo eso lo hacía… por ella.

Por estar cerca de ella.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero su reacción de sorpresa no la pudo evitar. Tal vez, Yoshiko sentía algo, por eso se comportaba así.

Pero si lo hacía, ¿por qué no aprovechaba esa tarde y hacía algo? ¿Por qué quería volver a casa?

-O… oye, zura- la llamó cuando ya distinguió su piso a lo lejos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Yoshiko en esa actitud seria.

-Déjame las llaves…- dijo de repente. Yoshiko volvió a mirar atrás, sólo que esta vez se detuvo. -¡Déjamelas!- le gritó Hanamaru.

-Está bien, cálmate- Yoshiko enseguida sacó las llaves, las tenía localizadas porque en un par de minutos llegarían a su casa. Se las dio a Hanamaru pensando que ella iba a adelantarse y a abrir la puerta. -¿Contenta?-

Y en vez de adelantarse unos pasos, Hanamaru cerró el puño con fuerza y se giró hacia una especie de parque con bosque que había cerca de su casa. Entonces con toda la fuerza movió el brazo como si fuera a lanzar una pelota. Yoshiko miró al cielo anaranjado y luego al montón de arbustos con una cara de sorpresa.

"¡La llaves!" pensó rápidamente.

-¡ZURAMARU!- le gritó Yoshiko enfadada. -¿Qué haces?-

-¡No te puedes ir a casa!- le replicó la castaña. -No puedes seguir huyendo-

-¡No huyo de nada, tengo que volver a casa a por unas cosas!- le replicó Yoshiko acercándose al parque, que cómo no, para su gran suerte estaba hasta arriba de hierbas altas. -¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

La castaña no respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yoshiko.

-Entonces, gracias Zuramaru- murmuró sarcásticamente comenzando a buscar las llaves por todo aquel lío de plantas.

Yoshiko la miró de reojo, cierto que la tarde no estaba siendo tan… divertida como esperaba, pero tampoco era para que Hanamaru sabotease sus nuevos planes.

-¿Al menos me vas a ayudar a buscarlas?- le preguntó de mal humor.

-No, zura. No hasta que me cuentes los planes que tenías-

-Ir, comer, ver patos, volver a casa- dijo Yoshiko rápidamente buscando entre el segundo arbusto. Si no encontraba las llaves a tiempo…

-Ahora cuéntame por qué estás tan triste-

-No estoy triste- le dijo al instante Yoshiko levantándose de allí. -Sólo molesta porque nada es como quiero-

-¿Y qué era lo que querías, zura?- le preguntó Hanamaru más enfadada a ser posible.

-¡Cumplir la promesa de Harasho!- le respondió más alterada que antes volviendo a la búsqueda, estar enfadada le daba la fuerza suficientes para ir más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¡Pero ibas a casa! ¡Estoy segura de que en casa no lo podías hacer porque de lo contrario ya lo hubieras hecho!-

-¡Puedo decirte en cualquier parte que te quiero!- gritó ella al final.

Yoshiko se detuvo de golpe y miró a Hanamaru, que estaba sonrojada y extrañamente ¿contenta? Todos sus pensamientos le habían dicho que la iba a rechazar, pero ella estaba sonriendo. -¿Ves? No era así cómo lo tendría que hacer -dijo al final molesta, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la castaña.

-Yoshiko-chan- la llamó Hanamaru acercándose al parque.

-Dé… Déjame, Zuramaru- Yoshiko se volvió a agachar para seguir buscando las llaves, su cara estaba ardiendo.

-Yoshiko~ dijo ella riéndose acercándose al Ángel Caído. -Tengo las llaves, zura-

-Pero… si…- Yoshiko la miró, la castaña estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

-Nunca las he llegado a tirar, te he engañado como a un perro- se burló ella comenzando a reírse.

-¡Zuramaru!- le gritó Yoshiko enfadada y en vez de mirar hacia otro lado, cogió a Hanamaru del cuello de la camiseta y la atrajo hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios que la pilló por sorpresa.

-Ahora te he engañado yo y tengo nuestro primer beso- anunció Yohane rápidamente, pero en vez de que Hanamaru se avergonzase volvió a reírse.

-En realidad…- dijo la castaña. –Ya te besé yo antes, perdón, zura-

Yoshiko se quedó en silencio. Hanamaru… simplemente podía con ella. Volvió a atraerla y la besó otra vez, a diferencia de la primera esta fue más despacio. Aunque se alejó a los pocos segundos.

-Siento que nada salga como planeo, pero tenemos que volver a casa- dijo susurrando, mirando al suelo tristemente.

-Está bien…- le dijo Hanamaru acariciándole la mejilla.

Caminaron otra vez en silencio hasta el piso, y una vez que entraron dentro de él, Yoshiko se giró a mirar a Hanamaru.

-¿Me puedes prestar el guion de la obra?- le preguntó de repente.

-Claro, zura- entrecerró los ojos e iba a bromear con que no lo quemase, pero antes de eso, Yoshiko se fue a su habitación.

Hanamaru, que seguía de pie en el pasillo totalmente confundida, fue a su habitación a por el guion. Cuando lo cogió en sus manos se fijó en que había un par de garabatos y anotaciones respecto a sus ideas, pero no le dio importancia.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Yoshiko y antes de abrir la puerta pasó la mano por las pegatinas que había en ella. La mitad eran al estilo "no pasar, ritual en acción" que le habían hecho mucha gracia al principio. Llevó una mano al pomo y antes de abrir, Yoshiko se adelantó.

-Oh gracias- sonrió cogiendo el guion. -Ahora tenemos que ir a un sitio-

-Yoshiko, me estás comenzando a asustar- le dijo Hanamaru con una sonrisa. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me tengo que ir- respondió el Ángel Caído.

Y Hanamaru se quedó allí de pie, completamente quieta y sin decir nada. Se enfadaba muy pocas veces, pero esta era una de ellas.

* * *

A regañadientes acompañó a Yoshiko al aeropuerto mientras ella le explicaba sobre el viaje que tenía que hacer por sus estudios. Hanamaru no habló, sólo miraba cómo adelantaban a los otros coches en el taxi en el que iban y eso hacía que Yoshiko se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron, las dos caminaron hacia la sala principal donde anunciaban los vuelos y fue el momento de hablar al final.

-Iba a decírtelo aquí- le dijo Yoshiko suspirando. -Comer juntas, ver los patos y… decirte que me gustas, luego ha cambiado el plan y pensaba decírtelo aquí, pero eres un angelical demonio que me saca de quicio y ha hecho que se lo grite en un parque mientras buscaba unas llaves imaginarias-

Hanamaru la miró inflando sus mejillas. Odiaba todo esto, ahora entendía un poco a Yoshiko, se suponía que esto no debía ser así.

-¿Ibas a decírmelo aquí porque si te decía que no, podías irte en avión, zura?- le preguntó seriamente, Yoshiko sonrió.

-Eso es estúpido, tendría que volver tarde o temprano y…- notó un agarre en sus mejillas.

-¡Eres una idiota!- le gritó Hanamaru.

-¡Eh que duele!- se quejó Yoshiko y también cogió las mejillas de Hanamaru, era su forma bonita de pelearse.

-¡Una idiota y una despistada, zura!- las palabras de Hanamaru le dolían un poco, pero no más que el agarre, parecía que la sujetaba con unas pinzas de acero ardientes. -¡No quiero esperarte, que ¿un mes o dos? Justo cuando… ¡odio que todo te salga mal!-

-¡Zuramaru!- Yoshiko consiguió soltarse del agarre y antes de que la castaña la volviera a atacar la cogió de las muñecas. -Me voy una semana, sólo una semana-

-Ah…- la castaña se ruborizó un poco y trató de recuperar la compostura, desde que se había despertado estaba actuando de una forma alocada. Evitó mirar a Yoshiko. -Sigues siendo una tonta, te vas justo cuando… cuando más quiero estar contigo-

-Es el encanto de los Ángeles Caídos, somos unos idiotas encantadores- le respondió Yoshiko divertida, todavía sin soltarla de las muñecas.

Hanamaru miró a Yoshiko. Definitivamente no estaba controlando sus emociones, hoy Yoshiko la había sacado de quicio más veces de lo normal y cada vez que lo hacía sólo pensaba en besarla.

-Yo diría más que el encanto de los Ángeles Caídos es que son unos irresponsables, malhumorados y… amantes de los perros…-

-¡Zuramaru!- se quejó Yoshiko, ahora entendía por qué le había gustado tanto jugar a Grand Theft Auto. Su pequeña castaña estaba desarrollando un lado oscuro.

-Que se ríen de forma muy extraña y no son conscientes de cómo actúan cerca de ti hasta que se enamoran y piensan que lo van a echar todo a perder por su mala suerte…-

-Te da para un libro…- comentó Yoshiko molesta.

-Que te enamoran sin darse cuenta por sus pequeñas acciones y al final, deciden decirte que se van de viaje unos minutos antes…-

-Ha sido casi una hora antes…-

-Y aun así sólo quieres besarlos, zura- terminó Hanamaru.

Yoshiko se acercó a Hanamaru y por supuesto, la besó. A diferencia de su beso en el parque este pudo durar el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Cuándo me has besado?- preguntó con curiosidad separándose un poco de la castaña, no le encajaba.

-Ah…- Hanamaru se sonrojó y sonrió. -Es un secreto, zura- Yoshiko alzó una ceja, esto no iba a quedar así.

-Ha llegado la hora Zuramaru, en unos minutos me tendré que marchar… yo, Yohane-sama emprenderé un viaje por territorios inexplorados y contribu…-

Hanamaru la volvió a besar. Si tenían unos minutos más era lógico que no iba a dejar que su Ángel Caído comenzase a divagar. Casi le dio la risa al pensarlo, pero Yoshiko le había creado problemas de atención. Quería su atención en todo momento y este era uno de ellos.

-Cuatro minutos para embarcar- le dijo Yoshiko mirando el tablero de los vuelos.

-Suficiente- Maru volvió a juntar sus labios y esta vez no dejó que Yoshiko la interrumpiera con cualquier comentario.

* * *

Tras muchos, un montón, de sollozos de Honoka, la chica logró tranquilizarse y soltó por fin a Nozomi. Todas seguían en el templo hablando con la pelimorada que de vez en cuando miraba a Eli. La rubia había decidido alejarse para darles espacio.

-¡Y tú!- le gritó Nico llamando otra vez la atención de la chica de las cartas. -¡Eres una idiota! ¿Por qué no vienes a hablar conmigo?-

-Lo siento Nicochi- se disculpó ella y lo hacía de verdad. Hanayo le había demostrado en sólo una conversación que estaba equivocada.

-Já, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar- le respondió Nico todavía enfadada, y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga fijamente. –Tch-

-¿Me quieres abrazar, Nicochi?- le preguntó Nozomi con una sonrisita. -¿Igual que quieres abrazar a Maki pero no lo haces porque según tú no sientes absolutamente nada por ella?-

-¡Cállate!- le gruñó, y dio un paso alejándose, pero volvió sobre él para abrazar a Nozomi rápidamente. -Tonta- le dijo alejándose.

Nozomi sonrió y miró al suelo, no se esperaba que estuvieran todas aquí, esta situación se le hacía extraña, pero muy familiar y a la vez perfecta.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?- preguntó Kotori poniéndose a su lado señalando a Eli que seguía dando vueltas. -Yo vigilaré a Honoka un rato-

Nozomi asintió y caminó hacia Eli que enseguida se quedó quieta mirándola alterada.

-He pensado… ¿quieres que empecemos de nuevo? No sé que hacer, he visto muchas películas, demasiadas… pero… yo…- alzó una mano, estaba hablando lo suficientemente rápido como para confundir a Nozomi. -Me llamo Harasho- se quedó callada un segundo. -¡No!- gritó alzando las dos manos. -Me llamo Eli y no debería seguir los consejos de Honoka-

Se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta mientras Nozomi se tapaba la boca, seguía siendo su adorable Elichi.

-No quiero empezar de nuevo- susurró ella y vio como Eli se tensaba. Jugó con sus manos, ella tampoco sabía qué hacer ahora.

-Entonces si no quieres empezar de nuevo… como es muy pronto para hacer una promesa… voy a… voy a empezar corrigiendo mis errores- Eli se dio la vuelta, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que Nozomi no viera como temblaba.

"Bien Ayase, primera cita, te dijo que te quería y tú respondiste con un "bien"… Qué estúpido"

-Fue en este sitio- Eli la miró fijamente. -Tú te confesaste, creo que es mi turno- miró hacia donde estaban las demás y en vez de bajar la voz por vergüenza la alzó. -Te amo, Nozochi-

La pelimorada la miró sin decir nada y luego se sonrojó un poco enfadada.

-¡No me llames así!- le dijo riéndose.

-Es que estabas tan callada- respondió Eli riéndose. -Nos ha salido todo ridículamente mal. La chica de las cartas y la que tiene miedo a la oscuridad con siete hijas-

-Seis… y una mascota-

-Te amo…. Nozochi- respondió Eli riéndose.

-¡Os he oído!- se quejó Nico desde atrás, que se acercaba peligrosamente para atacar a Eli, porque contra Nozomi no podía hacer nada, por lo menos no hoy… aunque en un par de horas y si la pelimorada seguía molestándola sí, sin duda alguna iría a por ella.

-¡Nico-chan!- la llamó Maki. -Rin, Hanayo, ayudarme-

-¡No te enfades, lo dijo Nozomi hace mucho tiempo, nuestro futuro iba a ser alocado y divertido!- respondió Eli alejándose de Nico, que había cogido un palo como arma.

-¿Aún te acuerdas?- preguntó Nozomi sorprendida y Eli la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, era nuestra predicción- susurró. -Cómo si fuera nuestra promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver por muchos obstáculos que se interpusieran-

Nico alcanzó a Eli y esta no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr, tratando de llamar a Honoka para que la defendiera.

Nozomi sintió cómo su corazón se volvía loco, la primera vez en la que había sido sincera con sus sentimientos, cuando se había armado de valor y le había pedido a Eli quedar en el templo… y ella lo recordaba.

Sin duda alguna era una densa y a la vez perfecta, perfecta Elichika.

* * *

-Vamos, que no ha sido para tanto- dijo Yoshiko con esa especie de toga negra que siempre se ponía por encima cuando interpretaba a el Ángel Caído, incluso llevaba su característica pluma negra en el pelo. -Vamos, Zuramaru-

La castaña la miraba desconfiada, ¿acaso Yoshiko no había escuchado ese "crash" o es que se estaba haciendo la loca?

-Hanamaru-chan- la llamó al final deteniendo la puerta del ascensor, la más alta se veía molesta. -Ven-

-Pero… ¿no has oído eso? El ascensor se va a caer- lloriqueó la más joven. -Se va a caer y no me he terminado el libro que me estoy leyendo, y está interesante… y no le he dicho a Ruby que...-

-¡Zuramaru!- la interrumpió Yoshiko. -¡Cállate y sólo dame la mano!- dijo extendiéndola hacia la castaña.

Maru la miró con susceptibilidad, pero sin darse cuenta, estaba dirigiendo su propia mano hacia la de Yoshiko. La entrelazó con la de ella y esperó.

"¿Está temblando?" pensó Yoshiko sorprendida. "Ahg, que remedio"

Soltó la mano de Hanamaru y la miró fijamente deteniendo la puerta del ascensor por quinta vez, quienquiera que lo necesitase podía usar las escaleras, Yoshiko estaba haciendo su buena acción del año.

-Mira, Yohane-sama no tiene suerte, para nada, nunca tengo suerte, ni un poco- dijo haciendo muchos gestos a los que Hanamaru miro atentamente con su cara de cervatillo a punto de ser atropellado. -Así que mira esto- comenzó a dar unos saltitos en el ascensor haciendo que este se moviera un poco, y observó cómo Hanamaru se ponía blanca al instante.

-¡Yoshiko, no hagas eso!- gritó asustada.

-¡Pero no ha pasado nada!- le respondió Yoshiko abriendo los brazos. -Así que ahora, Little Demon, demuéstrame lo que vales-

Extendió su mano otra vez mientras ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas. Hanamaru tragó saliva, y volvió a agarrar la mano de Yoshiko, sintiendo otra vez esa tibieza y suavidad.

-Ahora… entra- le pidió Yoshiko. Hanamaru la miró a los ojos haciendo un testamento mental, valdría de poco, pero así sabía las cosas que tendría que hacer si salía de esta. Dio un paso, luego otro y al final entró al ascensor. -¡Ya estás! Bien hecho- Yoshiko le volvió a sonreír.

-Zura~ respondió ella. No se estaba tan mal, incluso el ascensor tenía música.

-Ya puedes soltarme de la mano…- le susurró Yoshiko.

-Mejor no- le respondió Hanamaru sin mirarla. -Si… si no te molesta-

Yoshiko no dijo nada, para ella también resultaba cómodo, incluso tranquilizador, tener así a Hanamaru. Sonrió haciendo más fuerza y notó una extraña calidez en el pecho, ¡esa era su Little Demon! La chica de los zuras, tímida, pero valiente, y estaba orgullosa de ella.

* * *

Eli se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió débilmente, quería recogerse el pelo, pero tendría que llevarlo suelto porque no conseguía que le quedase bien el recogido.

-Con lo perfecto que había quedado esta mañana- suspiró tratando de echarse el pelo hacia delante. Sin embargo, al ver que no podía hacer nada más decidió dejarlo. -Gracias por el cepillo- murmuró Eli devolviéndoselo a Kotori que estaba a su lado.

La peligris asintió, no había hablado desde que entraron al baño para que Eli consiguiera arreglarse el pelo que había acabado hecho un desastre por todos los abrazos que le daba Honoka, la mayoría de ellos con lágrimas.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Eli abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo, Kotori la siguió de cerca mientras pensaba en algo.

Eli observó los pasillos y las aulas, todo estaba completamente vacío, y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de tristeza porque era su último día caminando por ahí. A no ser que Honoka hiciera algo muy extraño y las llamasen para volver. Era una probabilidad que tenía un porcentaje muy alto de que sucediera.

-Último día- dijo en voz alta. Miró las puertas que llevaban a una de las salidas, podía escuchar el sonido de voces de los otros alumnos que estaban celebrando allí afuera junto a sus familias y amigos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- habló al final Kotori, que andaba unos pasos tras ella.

-Claro, ¿algún problema?- Eli se arreglaba la chaqueta y decidió no detener el paso.

-Umi-chan, ¿te ha dicho algo de mí?-

Al oír esa pregunta se giró para mirar a Kotori. No entendía muy bien la pregunta y tampoco el tono de voz tan triste que usó.

-No... ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Os habéis peleado?- murmuró Eli.

-Solo quería saber si ella te había dicho algo sobre mí- respondió Kotori encogiéndose de hombros. -Por nada en especial-

Eli sonrió al darse cuenta de por dónde podría dirigirse la conversación. Normalmente no bromeaba mucho con sus amigas, pero era el día de su graduación... Ya había incumplido la regla de estar hasta tan tarde en la escuela el día anterior, ¿por qué no seguir haciendo el mal?

"A Nozomi le encantaría esto" pensó de repente "¡Nozomi!" Miró hacia la salida, aunque no la había visto por ninguna parte.

-¿Has visto a Nozomi?- preguntó Eli olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Ahora que lo dices... Ha desaparecido- le respondió Kotori.

-¡Voy a buscarla, si ves a Honoka dile que nuestra foto puede esperar!-

-¡Vale!-

Kotori observó cómo Eli echó a correr por el pasillo con bastante prisa. En ese momento las puertas que estaban detrás de la peligris se abrieron haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-Kotori- la llamó Umi.

-Oh, Umi-chan-

-Honoka... No sé dónde se ha metido- le explicó rápidamente acercándose a ella, sin fijarse en la amplia sonrisa que Kotori le dedicaba. -¿La has visto?-

-No- respondió ella riéndose, hoy todos le preguntaban dónde estaban las demás personas. Umi la miró confundida por la risa, pero aun así sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- la peliazul miró en todas las direcciones, por si acaso había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Umi, te gusta alguien?- preguntó de repente la peligris haciendo que poco a poco la cara de Umi se pusiera roja. Al hacer la pregunta en voz alta, incluso ella fue consciente de lo directa que había sonado.

-¡Ko… Kotori!- le gritó. -¡No es momento para hacer esa pregunta!- le recriminó dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Umi-chan, espera!- Kotori la agarró del brazo. -Me... Me refiero a algún personaje o un escritor o un actor- trató de salvar la conversación, pero la mirada fija de Umi le decía lo contrario, que por mucho que lo intentaste la peliazul había descubierto el verdadero significado.

Umi la miró en silencio, Kotori no solía meterse con ella, así que no había problema en decirle la verdad… aún así ¡era demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo!

-No hay nadie que me guste en ninguno de los sentidos que has preguntado…- respondió al final con una voz apenas audible que hizo que el corazón de la futura diseñadora diera un vuelco.

"Aún es pronto... pero es posible" suspiró pensando en eso, y salió al patio delantero donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Y tú Kotori, hay alguien que te guste?- escuchó de repente tras ella y al oírlo, no tuvo más remedio que mirar a Umi sorprendida, no se esperaba una pregunta así.

-Eh… Bueno…- empezó ella tímidamente. Umi la seguía mirando porque estaba esperando una respuesta. -Hay alguien- susurró al final con una sonrisa.

La peliazul asintió, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña molestia en el pecho. Kotori se quedó en silencio esperando a que ella hablase, pero no sabía cómo responder exactamente.

-¿Fe… felicidades?-

-¿Qué?- Kotori sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse haciendo que Umi se sonrojase, aunque no la interrumpió, le gustaba ver a Kotori reír, y al final ella se unió a las carcajadas.

* * *

Eli corría tan rápido cómo sus piernas le permitían porque sabía a dónde tenía que ir, y tenía mucha prisa por llegar. Pero antes de que pudiera girar la esquina se llevó un golpe contra alguien.

-¡Aaaaaaaauch!- escuchó, y no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber quién era. -¡Uh hu dueleee!-

-¿Qué haces corriendo así por el pasillo?- le preguntó molesta.

-Yo también pregunto lo mismo- lloriqueó Honoka tratando de ponerse en pie, pero al recibir tal impacto no podía ni moverse.

Eli, que estaba observando como Honoka se arrastraba penosamente por el suelo, se sintió mal y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Venga, que sólo ha sido un golpecito...- le arregló un poco la chaqueta y luego recogió un papel que se le había caído a la pelijengibre del bolsillo.

Se agachó para recogerlo y miró sorprendida a Honoka, ¿Qué hacía ella con eso?

-¿Una fotografía de Kira Tsubasa firmada por ella?- preguntó casi con incredulidad.

-Ah- Honoka le quitó el papel de las manos y se sonrojó un poco. -No te preocupes... Ella no se fijará en mí- volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

-Pues entonces tiene que estar muy ciega- murmuró Eli continuando con su camino. -Pero da igual, tienes prohibido salir con ella-

-¡Eli!- Honoka la intentó seguir pero le recorrió un dolor desde el pie hasta la cadera. -Auch...- sólo consiguió mirar cómo se alejaba. -¡Me refería como líder! ¡Eli!- gritó, pero la rubia ya desapareció. -Como líder…- miró otra vez el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Algo especial, muy especial?- dudó Nozomi mirando sus cartas, era la tercera vez que las barajaba y llegaba a la misma conclusión. -No puede ser- las recogió negando con la cabeza, aunque hasta ahora sus predicciones nunca habían fallado.

¿Pero qué podría ser un momento especial para ella? Sí, era el día de su graduación, pero sus padres no habían podido asistir... Y sí, estaba rodeada de amigas, pero no dejaba de pensar que sería su último día en el instituto. No más uniformes, no más taquillas, ni buenos días a sus amigas ni molestar a Nico, ni jugar con Honoka, ni aconsejar a Maki, ni, bueno, todo lo que hacía a diario. Todo lo que se le venía a la mente podía ser triste.

-A no ser que Honoka venga con manjus...- miró a la puerta. -He dicho… manjus…- insistió fijándose en el pomo de la puerta, pero este seguía completamente quieto.

Suspiró mirando las cartas, estaba sola en el aula del consejo estudiantil que seguía lleno de los papeles de su última broma. Tras jugar con las cartas unos segundos más y concentrarse, sacó otra vez las mismas.

-¡Imposible!- gritó, en parte emocionada.

-¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó la voz de Eli tras ella. Nozomi la miró sorprendida y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¡Elichi! Es el día, el día- dijo remarcando la palabra con mucha fuerza. -Deberías estar con tus padres y tu hermana, ¿al final entrará a Otonokizaka?-

La rubia asintió caminando hacia la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver a todos los alumnos paseando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a mirar a Nozomi, porque había ido corriendo hasta allí sólo para estar con ella, no para observar a otros alumnos.

-Hay una predicción que...- Nozomi miró a Eli en silencio, ahora se le ocurría una mejor idea de lo que podía ser algo especial.

-¿Es mala?- preguntó la chica tomando asiento al lado de la pelimorada para mirar las cartas, aunque ella no las entendía.

Cuando se sentó, Nozomi volteó rápidamente una de ellas, la tapó con su mano y se quedó mirando la mesa esperando que Eli no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No... Sólo dicen que... Todo va a cambiar-

-Ah...- Eli se quedó en silencio -¿cuál es esa carta?-

Nozomi miró el dedo de Eli y luego hacia donde señalaba, había empezado por la primera y ella trataba de ocultar la segunda.

-Cambio- murmuró, tratando de no darle importancia.

-¿Y la que escondes?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado que hizo sonrojar a Nozomi.

-Nada...-

-No seas así- la pinchó Eli acercándose más a ella, durante los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que si miraba a Nozomi y se acercaba, era capaz de ponerla nerviosa, y a ella tampoco le disgustaba estar tan cerca de la pelimorada.

-¿No deberías ir a hacerte fotos y todo eso?- preguntó Nozomi a la defensiva con una ceja alzada tratando de imponerse a Eli. Pero ella sonrió, completamente, lo que dejó a la pelimorada sin defensa.

-Tengo tiempo- susurró ella. -¿Cuál es la carta que escondes?-

-Una carta muy muy mala- respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

-No lo creo- apoyó su brazo en la mesa y en él la cabeza para poder mirar a Nozomi completamente, que seguía con la mano estirada, tratando de ocultar la carta.

-Oh Elichi, ¿vas a conquistarme?- bromeó ella siguiéndole en juego, pero sin mover la mano ni un centímetro. Pero debía admitir que con esa sonrisa y el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros… estaba consiguiéndolo.

-Tal vez...- suspiró Eli. -¿Cómo de mala es la carta?- preguntó lentamente haciendo que Nozomi le prestara atención.

-Muy mala, te lleva a un círculo del que no quieres y es muy dificil salir- respondió.

-¿Y es una predicción para ti?-

Nozomi asintió, no entendía por qué Eli tenía que estar usando con ella su voz de chica responsable y a la vez cautivadora. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo realmente? Aunque claro, Nozomi no iba a interrumpirla, prefería fingir que tampoco se daba cuenta.

-Bien, si es tan mala...- Eli se acercó un poquito más, lo suficiente para que las dos quedasen cerca. -¿Puedo hacer algo para cambiarla?-

-En realidad- Nozomi sonrió moviendo la carta hacia la baraja, poco a poco. Por muy convincente que estuviera siendo Eli, no se iba a dejar vencer. -Puedes hacer muchas cosas para cambiarla, pero creo que todavía no eres consciente del verdadero significado de la carta-

La rubia la miró confusa, se había perdido un poco. Antes de que replicarse la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nico que las miró enfadada.

-¿Ya estáis coqueteando otra vez?- suspiró ella molesta.

Aunque dijo eso, ni Eli se apartó de Nozomi ni Nozomi dejó de ocultar la carta. Las dos eran demasiado cabezotas.

-Nicochi, ¿qué ocurre?-

-Te están buscando y sólo yo me hacía una idea de dónde podías estar- dijo ella caminando hacia atrás. -Así que... Terminar esto y- señaló a Eli -baja cuando quieras- cerró la puerta con cuidado y se marchó.

-Ya la has oído- le sonrió Nozomi con la carta a unos pocos centímetros del lugar dónde podía ocultarla.

Eli se levantó del asiento enfadada y recogió las cartas, excepto la que Nozomi ocultaba. Cuando terminó, cogió la baraja y las juntó. Todo eso lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido cómo para que Nozomi no pudiera oponer resistencia.

-¿Elichi?- dudó ella moviendo la carta, todavía oculta.

-Me voy a llevar tu baraja y veré cuál es la que falta- respondió Eli encogiéndose de hombros. -No quiero que me ocultes la verdad por muy mala que sea- respondió tranquilamente.

Nozomi sonrió levantándose de la silla para ponerse a la altura de Eli.

-¿Ehh? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?- preguntó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-Sí- la sinceridad de Eli hizo que su corazón apretase con más fuerza. -Ahora vamos, tenemos que bajar-

-Pero te han llamado a ti- le recordó Nozomi tranquilamente. -Tienes que ir con tu familia-

-Entonces genial, porque tú eres mi familia- respondió Eli abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo. La pelimorada al escuchar esas palabras notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aún más, nunca esperó escuchar eso de Eli. -Incluso tenemos hijas y todo- caminó por el pasillo cerciorándose de que Nozomi la seguía.

-¿Y... cómo de mal ves nuestro futuro?- bromeó ella señalando la carta que todavía llevaba Nozomi en la mano.

-Lo veo... Un poco...- Nozomi miró la carta que llevaba en la mano sin dejar que Eli la llegase a ver. -Un poco alocado, divertido, con momentos intensos y nuevas expectativas- respondió ella. -Y por muchas cosas que sucedan, seguiremos juntas, somos una familia-

-Me gusta, suena a que no nos vamos a aburrir- le dio la mano libre a Nozomi y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Elichika- la llamo Nozomi acercándose completamente a ella. -Te me has aficionado al mal- susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla pillando a Eli con la guardia baja. -¡Feliz día de nuestra graduación!-

-¿Ahora nos felici...? ¡Eh! ¿Y la carta?- dijo señalando la mano de Nozomi que ahora no sujetaba nada.

La pelimorada sólo sonrió y se adelantó un par de pasos soltando la mano de Eli, que seguía quieta mirando alrededor por si se había caído la carta al suelo.

-¡Aún te queda mucho por aprender!- la voz de Nozomi hizo que la mirase confundida y sin apartar la mirada de Nozomi, levantó la última carta que estaba arriba del todo. La miró rápidamente porque tenía miedo de que la pelimorada se le escapase.

"Los amantes" pensó mientras la leía rápidamente. "Tal vez no era esta" y volvió a guardarla en la baraja. "Pero... Sí, me gustaría"

-¡Nozomi, espérame!-

La pelimorada aceleró un poco más el paso, sabía que tarde o temprano Eli la alcanzaría, por eso no se preocupaba por echar a correr. Aún así no pudo detenerse cuando la llamó, tenía que recuperarse de ese "nuestro futuro" porque Eli se había unido inconscientemente a la predicción que ella había indicado desde un principio que era suya y eso… eso la hacía bastante feliz.

-¡Te atrapé!- sonrió Eli dándole un abrazo al que Nozomi correspondió enseguida. -¡Bien, ahora vayamos con todas- la rubia sabía perfectamente que debía separarse de la pelimorada, pero no la soltó. Quería seguir protegiéndola y haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

Desde que recuperó la pasión por el baile gracias a Honoka, había pensado emocionada en la graduación, en cómo podría perseguir sus sueños relacionados con el ballet sin descanso, por eso no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta de que tuviera que acabar el instituto.

-¿Me sueltas?- susurró Nozomi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… sí- Eli se separó y miró a la pelimorada que seguía sonriendo, le dieron ganas de preguntarle por qué estaba tan feliz.

-Venga Elichi, no estés tan triste, luego te invitaré a un parfait- bromeó Nozomi señalando las escaleras con la cabeza. -¿De acuerdo?-

-Harasho-

Las dos comenzaron a bajar juntas las escaleras.

-Este viernes, ¿tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó de repente Nozomi.

-Uhmm, no- le respondió Eli fijándose en que aún llevaba las cartas en la mano. Alzó el brazo para devolvérselas a Nozomi, pero ella no la miraba, parecía muy concentrada.

-¿Te acuerdas dónde me recogiste el día en el que llovió mucho y yo no llevaba paraguas?-

-¿Fue en el templo?- dudó Eli insistiendo en devolverle las cartas.

-Sí Elichi- sonrió Nozomi. -Gracias- dijo recuperando sus cartas. -¿Podemos quedar allí el viernes?-

-Claro- sonrió, todavía sin ser consciente de lo que había aceptado. Su corazón se hacía una idea, pero ella ni lo intuyó.

-¡Nozomi, Eli!- les gritó Honoka que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar. -¡Ayudarme!- lloriqueó alzando una mano.

-¿Honoka-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Nozomi acercándose preocupada.

-¡Eli y yo nos hemos chocado y duele mucho!- se agarró a los hombros de Nozomi cuando ella se acercó del todo. Al escuchar lo que le dijo Honoka miró a Eli de reojo que se sonrojó de golpe.

-Debía de ser una buena razón para ir corriendo de esa forma tan bruta…- susurró ella.

-Era la mejor de todas- se defendió de repente Eli y su mirada se cruzó con la de Honoka, ella sabía a donde se dirigía cuando se chocaron.

-Voy a llamar a la enfermera- le respondió Nozomi -no te muevas- añadió con una sonrisa, que a pesar de la situación hizo reír a Honoka.

"Tienes prohibido salir con ella" le dijo Honoka a Eli moviendo sólo los labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella sonrojada. Sabía que Honoka seguía molesta por haberla dejado ahí tirada, pero nunca esperó que su propia frase le afectaría tanto.

"Lo que has oído… bruta" y le hizo un gesto de burla a Eli.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Maki indiferente. -¿Sabéis que Nico-chan os está buscando a todas como una loca?-

-Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente- señaló Eli a Honoka.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Maki acercándose a ella, que seguía quieta en el sitio.

-No la toques, le…- y antes de que terminase la frase algo pasó a toda velocidad tan cerca de ella que incluso la asustó.

Al segundo siguiente vió como Rin estaba abrazando a Maki y ella mantenía el equilibrio con un pie.

-¡Rin-chan!- la llamó Hanayo que se acercó a las chicas, y eso hizo que la pelinaranja se girase haciendo que Maki perdiera el equilibrio y las dos cayesen sobre Honoka.

Eli sólo tuvo tiempo de taparse los oídos antes de que Honoka soltase un gran sollozo… tal vez no había sido un golpecito…

-¿Maki-chan, Honoka-chan?- preguntó Nico que había aparecido al final del pasillo.

-¡Honoka!- gritó Umi desde la otra parte del pasillo, detrás de ella la seguía Kotori con una cara de preocupación.

-Sí, ella está…- Nozomi guardó silencio al ver cómo estaba la escena. Y entre todo ese caos levantó la mirada para fijarla en Eli que la miró fijamente y poco a poco sonrió.

-Un poco alocado y divertido- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Nozomi sonrió, sería un gran futuro.

* * *

 **¡Purrrrrrrrfect! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Sacaré tiempo de debajo de las piedras! ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Todo escrito con exclamaciones! ¡Sayonaraaaa! :3**

 **PD: +Okey, todo muy bien. ¿Dónde está mi KotoUmi? -¿En el epílogo? +¿Y You? -¿En... el epílogo también? +Veo que vas entendiendo algunas cosas... ¿Y dónde están los videojuegos? -¿Epílogo? +Que lista eres... ¿Y el Tsubahono? -Que sí, que está todo en el epílogo, incluso Nico y su palo. +Muy bien... -¿Puedes bajar ya el arma?**


	12. Chapter 12 Epílogo )

_**Pero bueno, mira quién ha vuelto de entre los muertos(? Sepes, volví jajaja, al menos estaba más tranquila porque la historia en sí estaba finalizada(? Pero, necesitamos el epílogo para que todo se quede bien :D entonces... ¡aquí está! Es algo larguillo porque me lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo, demasiado... eh... feliz verano y a leer chicos!**_

* * *

 _ **Respondo sexys reviews:**_

 **EAA41777** : si mis sentidos arácnidos no me fallan, eres mi querida fan de marvel, veo que has hecho un cambio radical en tu nombre y foto de perfil(? Es decir, me gustaba la Erza que tenías (si no me equivoco era Erza xD Porque el vestido que llevaba así blanco y las armas alrededor me recordaban a ella, sino, ignórame jajajaja) Espero que no murieras de ansia(? perdón por tardar jajaja, y me alegro mucho de que te gustase el final y de hacerte necesitar insulina jajajaja aquí tienes el epílogo, algo más alocado y con varias OTPS y alguna que otra referencia que creo que entenderás ku,ku,ku. Sin más me despido en este último capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia y ser un gran support!

 **Ryomura** : No suelo hacer cosas que la gente espera(? Y sí qwq te quedaste sin historia, pero metí más videojuegos aquí para que los descubras jajajaja, ah y yo también soy multifandom, es el verdadero poder :3 Y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy de Spain (me hace gracia pronunciarlo en inglés) Espero que durante mi ausencia te actualizasen muchas historias(? Y la verdad no sé si escribiré más, primero debe venir una musa a visitarme y que me inspiración me desborde (suele ser en semanas de exámenes :´V sad) Pero bueno, te dejo leer y también me despido de ti PD: ese "esto es todo amigos" espero que fuera de los Looney Tunes (lo digo porque soy una gran fan de los morreos que le metía Bugs Bunny al cazador sólo para molestarle xD este loquillo)

 **Love Live (Robu Raibu)** : ¡Último capítulo ma friend! ahí estaba yo: "oh pues será un minific" y ahí estabas tú: "guay :3" y aquí está el fic, siendo el más largo de los que he escrito ._. Lol. Por otro lado, me hace gracia que te guste mi forma de escribir porque la voy cambiando mucho cada vez que llevo tiempo sin escribir jajajaja pero me alegra que te guste y de verdad que no sé que será lo próximo que escribiré, sólo Dios sabrá(? Y es hora de que te deje leer qwq ¡Sigue apoyando el fandom! ¡Te envio un gran abrazo virtual!

 **Robin Schultz** : Adsgahsaujdsja ¡Hola Gunter! (sí, ignoro tu nickname, soy una malota) ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también fui lectora en las sombras así que I feel ya, pero me alegra que lo apoyases xD y sobre todo que te gustase (aunque sé que le tenías manía a las aquosas jajajaja, por eso trataba de hacer capítulos equilibrados) Tienes razón Eli recompensa su densidad con su sensualidad, me imagino a Nozomi mirándola de lejos y gritando internamente, ¿quién no se puede resistir a semejante diosa? jajajaja, debería irme a dormir(? En definitiva, Gunter, espero que te lo pasases muy bien y por aquí tienes un poco de fic más.

 **Sam la albina** : Tu comentario disparó mi mente repleta de vines malísimos y empecé a reírme yo sola con los "To be continued" y el vídeo ese que es Wonder Zone pero con los JoJo´s, el mejor crossover de 6 segundos. Buah, ha pasado tiempo desde tu comentario y no sé si lo has publicado o si no, pero sí me gustaría leer, aunque fuera sólo el prólogo ;-; tengo curiosidad. Y yo también espero escribir más en el futuro jajaja, ya depende de como venga la vida (típica frase filosofista que te da a las once y pico de la noche) Anyway, te dejo leer, espero que disfrutes este final!

 **cerezo lee** : ¡Antes de nada! ¡AZUNYA! Tu imagen ;-; ogdsuduehw Y ¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar SIN KotoUmi? ¿Por qué clase de monstruo me tomas? Y sólo habrá epílogo, porque ya tenía planeado uno y... pues eso... aquí está jajajajaja

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Las reuniones familiares pueden salir o muy bien... o muy mal, como los juegos de decisiones**

-Te dije…-

-Sé que me dijiste- le interrumpió la pelinegra de mal humor.

Nico y Maki estaban sentadas en el escalón del templo, la más joven estaba envolviendo el brazo de la más mayor en una venda improvisada.

-Entonces…-

-Ya- volvió a interrumpir Nico.

Maki rodó los ojos, no había conseguido decir ninguna frase. Al parecer Eli seguía manteniendo sus buenos reflejos y esquivó a Nico y su palo en el último segundo haciendo que esta se chocase con una de las vallas del templo. A pesar de que Maki se había acercado a ella preocupada, Nico seguía de mal humor, maldiciendo a la rusa… y sin soltar su palo. Rin, que había visto toda la escena, se arrancó un buen trozo de la manga de su camiseta y fue corriendo hacia Nico para que esta se limpiase el pequeño rasguño que tenía en el brazo. Un acto innecesario.

-¿Está bien, se recuperará?- preguntó Rin preocupada aproximándose a las dos chicas sentadas en el escalón del templo.

-Sólo es un pequeño corte por culpa del palo- susurró Maki. -Parece profundo, pero si te fijas…-

-Está bien, gracias Rin- otra interrupción. Miró a Nico fijamente e hizo un poco de fuerza en el brazo de la pelinegra que enseguida abrió la boca soltando una queja.

-No me interrumpas, Nico-chan-

-Vale, pero nadie te ha pedido que vengas a envolverme el brazo en el trozo de camiseta de Rin- atacó Nico mirando su palo, Maki también dirigió la mirada hacia él, ¿qué narices tenía de especial?

Enfadada, en parte por lo que había dicho Nico, le quitó el palo de la mano y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo escaleras abajo. Este rebotó una y otra vez por los escalones hasta llegar abajo del todo.

-¿Qué haces?- se quejó Nico sorprendida, a punto de levantarse e ir a buscar el palo.

-No he terminado de vendarte esto- susurró Maki obligándola a sentarse.

-Qué más da- Nico iba a volver a levantase, pero por primera vez desde que se habían sentado juntas, miró a Maki a los ojos, en respuesta se encontró con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Cuánta tensión!- escuchó que gritaba alguien a lo lejos. Nico apartó la mirada rápidamente y se giró para encontrarse a Nozomi.

-¡Déjame!- le gritó. -Iré a recuperar mi palo- y bajó las escaleras del templo con demasiada prisa.

Maki se quedó en silencio observando tanto a Nozomi como a Nico. Ahora que la pelimorada había vuelto, Nico estaba más agresiva de lo normal.

-Rin-chan…- se quejó Hanayo viendo como a la camiseta de Rin le faltaba una manga.

-¡Se podía haber desangrado!- se quejó la pelinaranja en defensa y Honoka la apoyó moviendo su cabeza repetidas veces.

Umi negó y Kotori sólo sonrió. El "darle espacio" a Eli y Nozomi se había convertido en una batalla a muerte de Nico y Eli, la primera con un palo y la segunda con su habilidad de esquive. Todas se habían apartado unos pasos acercándose a la zona llena de árboles del templo hasta que Nico se chocó, Maki la alcanzó y a los pocos segundos Rin se arrancaba el trozo de camisa.

-Era nueva…- susurró Hanyo mirando la camiseta verde de la chica gato.

-¡Eso lo arreglo yo!- gritó Honoka acercándose a Rin. Las dos se pusieron muy serias y asintieron a la vez. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Honoka agarró fuertemente la única manga de la camisa de Rin y estiró hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas arrancándola en el acto.

-¡No!- gritó Kotori notando las intenciones, pero fue bastante tarde.

Si antes la camiseta estaba mal… ahora no había forma de distinguir si simplemente estaba rota o era muy moderna.

-Será mejor…- Umi se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Rin. -Mejor no… no pasees sólo con eso, luego dirigió una mirada a la pelijengibre que sujetaba el trozo de manga y un poco más en sus manos. Iba a pronunciar el nombre de la de ojos azules completamente enfadada, pero una dulce voz se le adelantó.

-Honoka-chan…- Kotori sonreía a pesar de estar completamente enfadada. -¿Por qué vas arrancando trozos de camiseta?-

La pelijengibre se alejó, y también lo hizo Rin que estaba a su lado. Kotori daba más miedo que Umi.

-Bu… bueno, yo tenía un plan- explicó Honoka mirando el trozo de tela de sus manos.

-Honoka- la voz de Eli interrumpió el extraño momento y la líder se abrazó emocionada a la recién llegada rubia, se había salvado. -¿Interrumpo?-

-No- se adelantó a decir Rin abrazándose a la chaqueta de Umi.

-Entonces, Honoka- Eli miró fijamente a la nombrada. -¿Eres Sherlock Honks?-

-Sherlock ¿qué?- preguntó Nico que acababa de llegar con su palo en la mano, cómo no.

-Honks, ¿eres tú?-

La pregunta de Eli hizo el silencio. Sólo una chica pelinaranja sentía una extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observada, miró de reojo al pequeño bosque de árboles que rodeaba el templo y notó como un escalofrió la recorría poco a poco.

-Sí, soy yo- sonrió Honoka.

Un escalofrío que fue exactamente desde la punta de sus pies hasta su nariz, su corazón se aceleró… Bosques…

-¡Ah! Honoka-chan- la llamó Nozomi que se acercó con Maki. -¿Al final les has contado la gran noticia a todas ellas?-

-No, Nozomi. Te marchaste y no pude- recriminó rápidamente la pelijengibre.

Rin sabía lo que significaban los bosques, era un lugar perfecto para acechar y sobre todo para observar a víctimas y ahora mismo… ella estaba siendo observada por…

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntó Umi.

¡Slendernya!

-Que la familia crece- respondió Nozomi rápidamente.

-¡ACHÚUUNYAAAA!- estornudó Rin. -Ufff- se deshizo de la sensación de cosquilleo de su nariz y cuando miró al bosque ya no había nada, la sombra que la acechaba había desaparecido. Miro a sus amigas alegremente, no sabía que había ocurrido, pero le pareció sospechoso encontrar a casi todas sorprendidas, en especial a Umi que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿También habéis sentido la presencia?- preguntó Rin alterándose.

-Rin… Rin-chan- la llamó Hanayo agarrándose a su brazo. La pelinaranja estaba confundida.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- susurró. -¿Chicas?

* * *

 _Mita koto nai yume no kidou oikakete!_

(Música celestial)

 _Shining Road hashiridasu kono kimochi~_

Okey, its joke. Just joke.

-massugu ni ikioi yoku...-

-¡Apaga eso!- interrumpió Yoshiko acercándose a la radio del coche y bajándole el volumen.

-Oh dear... Sólo era un poco de música-

-Bien y si sólo era un poco de música, ¿me puedes explicar qué hacéis todas aquí?-

-Chika me llamó- respondió You alzando las manos en señal de que no buscaba pelea.

-Me llamó Kanan- respondió Dia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y a mí también!- respondió Mari abrazándola de repente.

-¿Y tú?- dijo mirando a Riko.

-Solo quería ver a dónde iba Yo... ¡IBAN! Todas, plural-

-Y yo... Tenía un sentimiento que me dijo que era mejor que viniera hacia aquí- habló Chika seriamente.

-Eso no es...- Kanan iba a hablar pero la interrumpió Mari cogiéndola de las manos para dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Hora issho ni ne! Hajimetai My Story-

-saa, ima da- añadió You de fondo con una sonrisa.

-¡Parad, paraaaaaad! No estamos en un musical- cogió a You de los hombros porque había empezado a bailar y estaba animando a Chika. -Quietas todas- dijo haciendo referencia a Mari y Kanan que seguían dando vueltas juntas.

-Oh vamos, Yocchan- sonrió Riko acercándose a ella.

-Estamos en un aparcamiento aleatorio, por supuesto que no es el momento-

-¡Hajimatta toki no!- gritó Chika contagiándose finalmente del espíritu.

-Sunshine Story- añadió Kanan que se llevó una mirada de Yoshiko.

You abrió la boca, iba a seguir cantando, pero Yoshiko le hizo su llave especial deteniéndola en el acto.

-Watanabe, no me obligues a ponerte a dormir, Little Demon- la chica rodó los ojos y asintió. Algunas veces se le olvidaba que Yoshiko pudiera ser tan infantil.

-Yocchan, suéltala- se quejó Riko de mal humor. -Hemos venido porque necesitabas ayuda-

-¡Sólo llamé a Kanan!- reprochó el Ángel Caído. -¿Y por qué os ponéis a cantar? Tenemos que llegar a casa, ¡Hanamaru me espera!-

-¿La has...- You, que todavía la estaba sujetando Yoshiko la miró confusa. -¿La has llamado Hanamaru?-

-¡La ha llamado Hanamaru!- gritó Mari.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Chika que no veía el problema.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar, subir al coche!- Mari corrió hacia su coche cómo una loca, saltó al capó y se deslizó por el para entrar al lado del conductor. Kanan la siguió suspirando, detrás de ella iban Dia y You.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- preguntó Riko, aunque la respuesta de Yoshiko fue caminar hacia el coche de Chika.

-No he entendido nada- susurró Chika mirando a sus amigas caminar hacia su coche iba a decir algo pero el sonido de un claxon le hizo dar un salto del susto. Tras ellas estaba el coche de Mari con la rubia al volante.

-¡Lets go!- le gritó haciendo señales para que se apartase.

-¡Mari, como atropelles a alguien te juro que...!

-Yeah yeah- la interrumpió la rubia.

You, desde el asiento de atrás, miró a Chika pidiendo ayuda, pero la pelinaranja se estaba apartando para dejar pasar el coche de Mari.

Definitivamente iba a ser el viaje más peligroso de su vida.

* * *

Eli se despertó por culpa de un ligero zumbido que la molestaba. Cuando logró abrir los ojos y apoyar los pies en el suelo sin levantarse, se dio cuenta de que era su móvil que sonaba por culpa de una alarma que se había puesto ella misma.

-Ah... es hoy- dijo suspirando y levantándose, cosa que no le apetecía pero debía hacer.

Miro su ordenador desde lejos y por primera vez desde que lo compró maldijo la tan buena calidad de pantalla que tenía.

Justo cuando iba camino a la ducha su móvil volvió a sonar y ella lo dejó caer en la cama sin desactivar la alarma ni nada. Cerró la puerta enfadada y se dispuso a ducharse, porque no quiera volver a leer la notificación de que hoy era el gran día.

* * *

-¡Nya!-

Umi se frotó los ojos y volvió a parpadear. -¿Rin-chan?-

-¡Hanayo me dijo que te trajera esto!- gritó la chica gato devolviéndole al chaqueta que le prestó Umi hace una semana en el templo.

-Oh... Pero podías haberte esperado, hoy nos íbamos a ver-

-En realidad...- Rin juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza en actitud de disculpa. -¡Lo siento! Kayochin me dijo que la devolviera antes y hoy la he visto y...-

-No te preocupes- sonrió Umi para tranquilizarla.

-¡Gracias Umi-chan, y prepárate porque Kotori vendrá a por ti para irnos todas juntas. Adiós, nya!-

-Vale... ¿Espera? ¿¡Rin has dicho Kotori!?- gritó Umi asomándose a la calle, pero la chica gato había desaparecido. -¡Rin!-

La peliazul entró en su casa molesta, no quería que Kotori fuera a por ella, es más, la había estado evitando y tratando de darle algún tiempo. No habían vuelto a pelear desde que Eli y Nozomi volvieron juntas, y eso era bastante bueno, pero todavía no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

Y mientras la peliazul maldecía y pensaba en una forma de escaparse, en la otra calle Rin sonreía ampliamente a Hanayo y Nozomi.

-¡Lo tenemos nya!-

-¡Bien hecho Rin-chan!- la felicitó Nozomi. -Ahora debo volver a casa, tenía planeada una gran mañana con Elichi-

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con el plan?- preguntó Rin tragando saliva, sabía un poco de lo que iba esa "gran mañana"

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió Nozomi. -Nos vemos luego, chicas- y con una mano en alto, se despidió mientras corría hacia casa de Eli.

-Pobre Eli- susurró Rin con los ojos llorosos.

-Shhhh, Rin-chan- Hanayo enseguida abrazó a la pelinaranja. -Ya pasó, ya pasó-

* * *

"No te duermas" pensó para sí misma y cerraba los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de alguien. "Debes llegar a casa y saludar a Zuramaru"

-Zuramaru- susurró acomodándose en el hombro de esa persona.

-Mari, ¿queda mucho?- preguntó Kanan ansiosa.

-No- la rubia cambió de marcha para ir un poco más rápido e hizo un rápido gesto con la mano antes de agarrar otra vez el volante. –Estamos muy cerca-

-Bien- la voz de la peliazul extrañamente sonó bastante dura.

Mari giró con cuidado cuando el semáforo se lo permitió y aparcó sin hacer ruido, al mirar por el retrovisor y fijarse que Yoshiko estaba dormida surgió un perfecto plan en su mente.

-Kanan, sal del coche sin hacer ruido- susurró comprobando que Yoshiko se dejaba caer de una forma muy graciosa contra el respaldo del asiento donde antes estaba Kanan.

-No me parece…

-Shhh- Mari miró a Dia. –Me debes una-

-Pero…- la rubia señaló la puerta del coche y Dia cesó en sus réplicas.

-You…- Mari miró a la nombrada por el retrovisor, esta sólo levantó las manos, salió sin hacer ruido y se fue corriendo hacia donde debería de estar el coche de Chika para esperarla.

La última en salir fue Mari cerrando el coche con suavidad y sonriendo maléficamente cuando lo logró.

-Esto no me parece ético- se quejó Dia mirando a Yoshiko.

-Estará bien, le he bajado un poco la ventanilla- y acto seguido Mari salió corriendo, se acercó a Kanan que había "tomado prestadas" las llaves del bolsillo de Yoshiko y trataba de abrir la puerta. En ese instante se sintió muy orgullosa de ella y le entraron ganas de besarla.

Dia, que caminaba a paso lento, miraba de reojo el coche, hasta que alguien la agarró del brazo y vio que era You.

-¡Debes salvar a Hanamaru!-

-¡Eres la única que puede hacer que Kanan entre en razón!- añadió Chika, recién llegada y puesta al día por su amiga ojiazul de la situación, sujetándola del otro brazo.

-¡Hazlo por Ruby-chan!- le susurró You acercándose a ella.

-Tenemos tiempo, no saben que puerta es la de Hanamaru- le dijo otra vez Chika.

-¿Qué está pas…?- pero antes de negarse las dos chicas la arrastraron al piso donde Kanan habían conseguido abrir la puerta principal, detrás de ellas iba Riko sin enterarse muy bien de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Ruby salía justo a tiempo de su trabajo e iba caminando con un paso un poco acelerado hacia el piso de Hanamaru y Yoshiko. No entendía muy bien porque estaba a punto de echar a correr exceptuando el mensaje que You le había mandado unas horas antes donde ponía que Kanan lo había descubierto. No tenía ningún sentido ese mensaje, aun así se asustó al leerlo.

Sólo para asegurarse de que realmente se estaba volviendo loca le enseñó ese mensaje a una compañera suya del trabajo que respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Pero ahora que iba andando de una forma rápida los supo… era el Ragnarok.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Yoshiko- se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Yohane!- gritó alguien a su derecha que le hizo dar un salto del susto y agarrarse a la pared. Se giró temblando para ver la cara del Ángel Caído completamente pegada al cristal de un coche.

-¡PIGGYYYYA!- y ella se agarró más fuerte a la pared.

-¡Oye, no es momento de jugar a ser Spiderman, sácame de aquí!- le gritó Yoshiko lloriqueando.

-¿Co… como has llegado hasta ahí?- preguntó Ruby sin girarse, no se quería llevar otro susto con la cara aplastada de Yoshiko contra el cristal del coche.

-¡Ha sido Mari!- e hizo bien en no girarse porque desde donde estaba podía oír a Yoshiko moqueando, ese coche iba a necesitar un buen lavado. -¡Por favor Little Demon!-

-Bien bien…- Ruby cerró los ojos, recordó sin querer un día donde su hermana mayor le había enseñado unas clases rápidas de supervivencia que creía que no le iban a servir de nada, pensó en un montón de maneras de salir de ese coche la mayoría rompiendo el cristal, aunque la solución llegó rápidamente haciendo que lo demás pareciera estúpido incluso… las clases de supervivencia. -¿Has probado a abrir?-

-¡RUBY QUE ESTÁ CERRADO! Le gritó Yoshiko golpeando la puerta tristemente y sollozando más alto.

-No… no, me refiero a subir el pestillo y abrir la puerta- murmuró ella.

La calle se quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó un click y escuchó unos pasos. Una mano se puso en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse a Yoshiko posando con unos extraños brillitos rodeándola.

-Ku ku ku… ni las puertas se resisten a mí, la gran Yohane-sama- gritó. -¡Ahora subamos!- gritó señalando la puerta de entrada.

-Ha… Hai-

* * *

Cuando llamaron a su puerta, supo que era el final.

Tras muchos minutos de meditación en la ducha, Eli estaba preparada mentalmente para su siguiente prueba, aunque todo se fue al traste cuando puso una mano en la puerta, abrió, y vió la sonrisa de Nozomi.

Ella sonrió en respuesta también, obviamente la suya era forzada.

Nozomi entró en la casa cuando finalmente y con pesar, Eli se hizo a un lado y fue directa al ordenador abriendo la bandeja de CD's insertando uno en el proceso. Bajó la persiana para que no entrase tanta luz, acercó una silla a la del ordenador y apoyó los brazos en la mesa y en sus manos su cabeza.

Estaba adorable y Eli notó su pecho encogerse.

-Pues...- Eli miró su habitación tratando de ganar tiempo. -¿No crees que deberíamos prepararnos?-  
-Oh Elichi, tenemos tiempo de sobra- respondió Nozomi dándole unos golpecitos a la silla del ordenador, alentando a Eli a sentarse.

-No creo que sea buena idea...- dijo Eli con la voz más débil posible.

-Vamos Elichi, dijiste que lo harías-

-¡Era una broma!- se defendió ella, aunque se sentó en la silla al lado de Nozomi porque sabía que no podía ganar la discusión.

-Dijiste que lo harías~ repitió Nozomi poniéndole los cascos a Eli y le guiño el ojo antes de hacer varios clicks por la pantalla y dejar a Eli observar la opción de "New Game"

Mientras la voz de un hombre hablaba, Eli cerró los ojos pensando en Yohane, seguro que ella jugaría este juego sin problemas, ¿por qué ella no?  
Cuando los abrió empezó a tocar todos los objetos disponibles, tenía una tablet y podía revisar lo que grababan las cámaras. De repente se quedó sin aliento, podía ver una sombra que antes no estaba ahí. No se estaba volviendo loca, estaba segura de que no estaba ahí.

-Nozomi- susurró.

Y cuando cambió la cámara vio que la sombra había desaparecido. Decidió dejar el menú de la tablet y fue ahí cuando se fijó en el pasillo de la izquierda, había un traje que le recordaba a la sombra. Movió el ángulo de la cámara y vio una sombra caminando por el pasillo que tenía delante, en ese momento entró en pánico.

-¡Nozomi!- la volvió a llamar, además de que entró en pánico porque escucho unos pasos por encima de ella, como si algo se hubiera metido en el conducto de ventilación y luego una respiración, aunque estaba casi segura de que eso había sonado bastante real.

Sus dedos temblaban y había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no apartase la vista de ese maldito caminito de la izquierda, pero tenía que arreglar la ventilación. Su plan era hacerlo rápidp, abrió el menú, comprobó los conductos de ventilación que le estaban dando error y luego quitó la tablet con la que revisaba las cámaras, pero algo robótico le saltó encima con una repentina subida del volumen. Pegó un salto acompañado de un grito, notaba su corazón latir bastante fuerte y todos sus sentidos alerta. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Rin con Slendernya.

Continúo jugando, observando las sombras de la cámara moverse y cómo los robots que antes estaban quietos, se habían movido. Y antes de darse cuenta... La pantalla se puso en negro y sonó una campanita como las que indicaban el final de las clases, eso significaba que eran las seis.

-Lo... He... Conseguido- murmuró mirando a su derecha, dispuesta a restregarle su victoria a Nozomi, pero la chica no estaba ahí y la música que se había puesto en el juego la ayudó a asustarse. Iba a levantarse cuando notó unas manos en sus hombros y entonces volvió a gritar, quitándole los cascos y alejándose de la mesa todo lo posible.

Miró que había detrás de ella y por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana distinguió a Nozomi. A diferencia de lo que pensaba no estaba sonriendo, parecía sorprendida.

-Eli...- Nozomi se acercó a la nombrada y la abrazó antes de soltar una risa que inundó la casa. -¿Te has asustado tanto?-

La rubia aceptó la cercanía y rodeó a Nozomi con sus brazos, no sabía la cara que debía tener o si estaba temblando o no... Pero sí había pasado algo más de miedo de lo que esperaba, tal vez era por las persianas bajadas, por llevar cascos o porque simplemente Nozomi estaba a su lado y eso la hacía estar más sensible, sobre todo por lo que habían pasado.

-Elichi...- Nozomi se alejó lo suficiente para que ambas se mirasen y Eli distinguió un brillo más profundo en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica. -Lo siento... No pensé... Lo siento- susurró con cierta culpabilidad.

"¿Por qué se disculpa?" Pensó Eli, hasta que notó como algo recorría sus mejillas, estaba llorando.

-¡Eh no!- Eli se alejó llevándose un golpe en su espalda contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella. -No me ha asustado- aclaró ella rápidamente, aunque su corazón si iba un poco acelerado.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras, Elichi?- preguntó Nozomi, y cuando lo pronunció en voz alta fue un poco más consciente de la situación de la rubia. Prácticamente habían estado separadas por su discusión y cuando habían solucionado sus problemas Nozomi pensaba que sería igual, sin embargo no lo era.

El ambiente estaba tenso, y sí, estaban juntas pero era diferente, muchas veces seguían sintiéndose incómodas.

-Uhg...- Eli se terminó de secar sus propias lágrimas y miró a Nozomi que ahora también parecía afectada.

-Esto significa que debemos...- Nozomi apartó la mirada, si todo no volvía a ser normal o a que ellas no se sintieran cómodas, sólo había una solución. -¿Romper?-

La pelimorada dio un paso hacia atrás, quería una respuesta clara, pero en vez de eso notó cómo Eli la cogía de la cintura y la atraía otra vez a ella.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo con voz firme y miró a Nozomi fijamente. -Me he asustado, lloraba porque me he asustado yo sola. No me ha asustado ese- Eli miró a la pantalla del ordenador el robot del menú siendo iluminado por momentos se la devolvió, tal vez... un poquito si la asustaba esa especie de zorro dorado. -ni tú- dijo continuando su discurso, aunque no apartó la mirada del ordenador.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar tras unos segundos, y Nozomi comprendió que si querían que todo funcionase debía poner también de su parte, aunque aún tuviera un montón de preguntas que hacerle a Eli sobre cómo se sentía.

-Ara...- suspiró con una sonrisa. -Qué alivio Elichi, ya pensaba que no te podía asustar nunca más-

Eli sonrió negando repetidas veces.

-Mientras no volvamos a jugar a eso- susurró mirando otra vez el ordenador.

-Hecho- sonrió Nozomi pensando que aún le quedaban bastantes juegos de esa saga. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con una voz más calmada, consciente de que debían ir despacio.

-Sí- sonrió Eli acercándose más a Nozomi y apretando el agarre que tenía en la cintura de ella, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y Eli dudó un poco, pero su deseo de avanzar fue más grande. Finalmente, acortó la distancia y por primera vez desde su reencuentro en el templo, se besaron.

* * *

-No tires las alubias-

-Creo que son judías- susurró Chika mirando la pantalla.

-Lo que sea, no vuelvas a tirar el plato Hanamaru porque él se enfadará- respondió You. -Y no querrás rebobinar otra vez, ¿verdad?-

-¡No me da las llaves!- se quejó Hanamaru que era la que sujetaba el mando.

-¡Yo confío en ti!- gritó de repente Chika asustando a Dia, que estaba a su lado mirando el móvil tranquilamente, preguntándose donde narices estaban Kanan y Mari. -¡Solo evita que la protagonista se muera desangrada por la nariz!-

-Y allá va… le has vuelto a dar a tirar el plato… ahora te va a tocar rebobinar- suspiró You con una sonrisa.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ EL JUEGO ES DIF…!- Hanamaru guardó silencio al ver que la chica del juego hablaba, decía que tal vez debería de probar a hablar con otros en la cafetería. -¡AJÁ, LO SABÍA ZURA!-

-Zuramaru- la llamó alguien desde la puerta. Ese alguien acababa de entrar y no se esperaba una reunión en su comedor.

-¡Soy una gran detective, con esto ya tengo todas las pistas para que me de las llaves!- gritó Hanamaru que había ignorado completamente a esa persona y había conseguido un poco de información en el juego.

-Zuramaru- repitió esa persona acercándose a l sofá y quitándole el mando de las manos a Hanamaru.

La castaña vio como el mando se iba de sus manos hacia arriba e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse a una Yoshiko con una especie de tic en el ojo y una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

-¡Ah! Yoshiko-chan… bienvenida- susurró You abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá, sintiéndose totalmente culpable por haberla abandonado en el coche.

Yoshiko llevaba una semana fuera de su casa y la única norma que puso era muy sencilla de cumplir. Al volver se esperaba una gran bienvenida, no a Hanamaru incumpliendo su norma.

-Zura…- Hanamaru levantó el brazo derecho y abrió la palma de la mano, se hizo el silencio en el pequeño comedor, y ella juntó las cejas y todo, como si estuviera esforzándose.

-¿Qué hace?- le susurró Riko a You.

-Intenta rebobinar-

* * *

-HONOKA-CHAN- gritó Umi y la pelijengibre estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared por lo terrorífica que sonó esa voz.

-¿Hola…?-

-¡Honoooka!- volvió a gritar Umi. –Debes acompañarme al metro, a mí y a Kotori-

-Pero-

- **DEBES** \- repitió Umi.

-Eh… está bien, jejeje- y colgó el teléfono todavía agitada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Tsubasa preocupada. -¿Honoka? ¿La ardilla de tu cerebro ha dejado de correr?- se llevó las manos a la boca cuando no obtuvo respuesta. –La ardilla ha muerto- susurró.

-N… No- hinchó los mofletes en señal de enfado, pero Tsubasa seguía fingiendo preocupación.

* * *

Hanamaru volvió a levantar la mano por quinceava vez para retroceder en el tiempo, ¡ella no se rendía! Pero al ver que poco a poco su comedor se iba quedando en silencio, pasó al plan B.

-¡Yoshiko-chan bie….!- y se quedó en silencio cuando Mari la saludó desde la puerta y entró en el piso seguida por Kanan.

Se suponía que hoy llegaba Yoshiko de su viaje, así que no se explicaba qué hacían todas ellas ahí. Aunque le pareció divertido abrir la puerta, encontrarse a Riko, Dia, Chika y You y que la última supiera a lo que estaba jugando sólo viendo la pantalla de la televisión, por eso se olvidó un poco de la situación.

Mari se acercó a ella muy seria y la castaña se fijó en Kanan que la miraba negando con la cabeza.

-Hanamaru… una preguntita- empezó Mari sonriendo.

-Tiene derecho a no responder- murmuró You sin mirar a nadie y eso asustó a Hanamaru.

-¿Vais a matar a Yoshiko, zura?- preguntó ella llevándose las manos al pecho donde su corazón se había acelerado de una forma completamente brusca. -Sé que no es la mejor del mundo pero… ¿¡Cómo podéis!?- gritó alejándose todo lo posible.

Y continuó alejándose hasta que se chocó con alguien. El corazón se le volvió a disparar pensando que realmente la segunda en la lista era ella.

-¿Qué yo qué?- preguntó Yoshiko, y Hanamaru completamente asustada se giró para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto adoraba y se abrazó a ella comenzando a llorar.

-Pero si la ha visto antes… ¿por qué se sorprende de verla?- preguntó Dia confusa.

-Creo que no entiende lo de retroceder en el tiempo, es como si sólo ella lo hubiera hecho y se hubiera olvidado de todo- añadió Chika observando la escena.

-¡Eh!- les gritó Yoshiko a las otras devolviéndole el abrazo a Hanamaru. -¿Qué le habéis hecho?- las miró alzando una ceja.

-Nada- se apresuró a responder Mari levantando las manos, ella también estaba confusa.

-¿¡Entonces por qué habéis subido corriendo y me habéis encerrado en el coche!?-

You se rió como si su cuerpo se estuviera muriendo por dentro y miró hacia otro lado.

-Anda un gato…- dijo cogiendo al pequeño animalito en sus brazos. Riko se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, no quería saber cuánto trauma suponía ir en coche con Mari.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- gritó una voz familiar para Hanamaru desde la puerta de su casa. En ella estaba un chico que reconoció enseguida: Shun. Sin embargo decidió no separarse de Yoshiko.

-Shun Andrómena- pronunció la de pelo oscuro. -Deja el videojuego o coge el videojuego que quieras y fuera de mi casa- sentenció haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-¡Eres tú!- gritó You señalando a su enemigo mortal.

-¡La chica de los combos!- gritó él en respuesta.

-Maldita la tarde en la que coincidisteis en esta casa- susurró Yoshiko recodando aquel día donde You y Shun se pusieron a jugar a sus videojuegos.

-Vale, suelta- murmuró Kanan separando a Yoshiko y Hanamaru. Entonces miró a la de pelo oscuro fijamente. -No, no hasta que lo pidas como es debido-

-¡Venganza!- gritó You cogiendo a Chika del hombro para que la apoyase.

-¡Me apunto!- gritó Mari sin tener ni idea de cuál era.

-¿El…? ¡You, Chika, alejaos de los videojuegos…! ¡Mari!- Yoshiko las miraba enfadada. El plan era acompañarla a su casa, no quedarse en su casa.

-Ah, Yoshiko-chan- la llamó Hanamaru estirando de su manga entre todo ese caos. -Bienvenida… a casa-

El Ángel Caído sonrió haciendo su habitual postura y olvidándose de las demás unos minutos… esta era la razón número uno de su vuelta… ¡Su adorable Little Demon! Iba a volverla a abrazar cuando notó un aura oscura.

-No- Y ahí estaba Kanan amenazándola con una sonrisa.

* * *

Umi a su derecha y Kotori a su izquierda, nadie hablaba. Tsubasa se había quedado dormida en el asiento de enfrente donde iban Nozomi y Eli, esta última de vez en cuando le decía algo a Umi sólo moviendo los labios haciendo que la peliazul se tensase, pero Honoka no lograba descifrarlo del todo.

Cuando se habían encontrado en la estación del metro, Nozomi parecía ¿enfadada? Por verla llegar con Umi y Kotori, pero no dijeron nada. Honoka también estaba un poco enfadada con Eli, se suponía que hoy era su día, el día en el que la familia crecía. Era injusto que la rubia planease la comida justo el mismo día.

-¿Queda mucho?- preguntó Maki en los asientos del otro lado del pasillo donde también estaban Rin, Hanayo y Nico.

-Sí- respondió Eli sonriendo.

-Genial…-dijo Maki con sarcasmo y se acomodó mejor en el asiento abriendo una revista de moda que llevaba.

El metro se puso en marcha cogiendo velocidad poco a poco, el viaje sólo acababa de empezar.

-Es agradable estar todas juntas de nuevo- sonrió Rin.

-Y Tsubasa- añadió Eli.

-Elichi…- le reprendió Nozomi.

-Sí, muy agradable- susurró Nico.

Todas trataron de relajarse, en especial Eli que no dejaba de mover la pierna en señal de nervios. Debía calmarse y hacer que la comida saliera bien… sólo era una comida.

* * *

Como estaban haciendo bastante ruido, Dia decidió irse a la zona del comedor donde estaban la mesa y las sillas. Debía admitir que Hanamaru tenía buen gusto para decorar la casa, porque sabía que Yoshiko no la habría decorado así.

Sacó con cuidado una de las sillas y se sentó dejando su móvil en la mesa. Miró desde allí el comedor, al parecer You, Mari y Chika estaban metiéndole la paliza de su vida al amigo de Yoshiko en una especie de juego que contenía minijuegos, el objetivo era ganar estrellas y por ahora Chika iba en cabeza.

Volvió a prestar atención a su móvil cuando hizo un sonido de que la actualización estaba lista y sonrió pulsando un icono en la pantalla, ahora todo su sistema operativo había cambiado a uno personalizado por ella.

-¡Ven a jugar!- le gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y sin levantar la mirada, sabía que era Chika, esa voz optimista indiscutible… era reconocible.

-Yo no sé jugar a eso-

-¡Vamos!- Chika sonrió estirando una mano hacia ella, la miraba esperanzada. –Hemos cambiado de juego, ahora son de bailes, seguro que alguno se te da bien-

-¡Ven Dia-san!- gritó You levantando el mando de la consola.

-¡Onee-chan!- la llamó también Ruby que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

-Está bien- Dia dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y fue al comedor mientras Chika le explicaba un par de normas básicas.

En ese momento Yoshiko pasó corriendo hacia la cocina. No encontraba a Hanamaru y sabía que tratándose de ella estaba en un sitio.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- sonrió alegremente cuando la vio. –He hecho palomitas para todos-

-Pero Zuramaru, ¿por qué les haces comida? ¡Si les das de comer se quedan, como el gato!-

-Es gata, zura- añadió la castaña. –Y qué mas da, cuantos más seamos mejor, ¿no crees?- sonrió ella.

-Los súbditos de este Ángel Caído pueden esperar, además, ¿por qué está Kanan tan enfadada conmigo?- se quejó Yoshiko haciendo un puchero.

-Instinto ¿protector?- dudó Hanamaru encogiéndose de hombros. –No te harán nada… creo- añadió maliciosamente y finalizó la conversación dándole uno de los recipientes de palomitas a Yoshiko y alentándola con la mirada a que fuera al comedor. Sabía que a Yoshiko le gustaba jugar en compañía y ahora mismo su casa estaba llena, las conversaciones podían esperar.

Y en el fondo de su corazón había una conversación que quería evitar pero que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz, que sus amigos se quedasen por ahí era una forma de posponerlo.

* * *

-¿Me pasas la sal?- preguntó el padre de Nozomi con una voz de macho alfa (la que es muy grave pero no sexy, la terrorífica)

-Claro- Eli le acercó el salero y continuó impasible a las miradas gélidas, sabía que una de las opciones de aceptar esa comida era no ser bien recibida.

Estaba sentada justo a la izquierda de su futuro suegro, enfrente tenía a su futura suegra que sonreía igual que la dulce chica que tenía a la izquierda, Nozomi. Por un lado de la mesa se notaba la tensión en cada mirada, por el otro sólo se escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Honoka que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, aunque ninguno de los presentes la vio beber.

-¿Me puedes pasar también esa servilleta?- la misma voz.

-Claro- misma respuesta con nada de miedo.

Maki miraba a Eli y Nico miraba a Maki. La única que no comía y era consciente de todo lo que ocurría era Tsubasa que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había acabado ahí, su plan era sólo acompañar a Honoka a casa de los padres de Nozomi para la comida, no quedarse.

-Bueeno tampoco es como si Nozomi no hubiera... Ya sabes con Eli- soltó de repente Honoka.

Tsubasa se tensó y miró a su novia completamente alucinada.

-¡Se refiere a cantar!- interrumpió Kotori, pero al parecer el otro lado de la mesa seguía mirándose entre ellos.

-No... Me refiero a- Umi miró a Honoka negando.

-¿Honoka, vamos a por un café?- preguntó Tsubasa con su mejor sonrisa.

-Ni de broma- interrumpió Eli que seguía calmada. -Siéntate y come, Tsu- la miró de reojo y luego continuó con su comida.

-¡Elii!- se quejó Honoka que se estaba yendo hacia un lado, Umi la sujetó del brazo antes de que se cayera de la silla. -No le hables así a Tsu-chan-

-¿Me pasas ese vaso?- preguntó el padre de Nozomi.

-Uhum- Eli lo hizo.

-Pues... Está funcionando- murmuró Maki.

"¿Por qué mira Maki tanto a Eli?" pensó Nico a punto de darle un golpecito en el brazo a la pelirroja.

-Nicochi~ la llamó Nozomi con una gran y amplia sonrisa que gritaba: sí, se lo que estás pensando.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y apartó el plato hacia delante, de repente ya no tenía hambre.

-¿Ni... Nico?- la llamo Hanayo ligeramente preocupada. -¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente- respondió de mal humor. El tono de voz que usó hizo que Maki la mirase por primera vez en toda la comida. Ambas se miraron sin decir nada y luego continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Me encanta cuando hay tensión- le susurró Nozomi a Eli, que seguía comiendo tan tranquilamente que daba paz observarla.

-¿Sabéis? hoy era nuestro día- volvió a interrumpir Honoka tratando de ponerse en pie. -No entiendo cómo hemos acabado aquí-

-Creo que necesitas ese café- Tsubasa se levantó para ir hacia su novia.

-Siéntate, Tsubasa- le ordenó la voz de Eli. -Y no te muevas-

-Tu tampoco- susurró el padre de Nozomi.

Hanayo tragó saliva. Debían salir de ahí.

-¡Nyaaa ¿me pones más arroz?- preguntó Rin acercando su tazón a la madre de Nozomi.

-Rin-chan, traidora... La del arroz soy yo- pensó Hanayo mirándola. Bueno, tal vez no lo pensó y lo dijera en voz alta.

-Creo que...- Umi empezó a hablar, pero Eli tarareo una canción. Correcto, esa canción y miró fijamente a Umi con sus ojos azules.

"SI YO CAIGO, TÚ CAES CONMIGO" gritaba su mirada. Aunque seguía pareciendo tranquila.

-Oh, Elichi... No es la mejor canción- le dijo Nozomi dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Honoka hizo su tercer intento de ponerse en pie y esta vez lo consiguió, aunque luego se cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Tsubasa iba a levantarse, pero el aura oscura que salía de Eli era suficiente para mantenerla en su sitio. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que Umi la mirase como si fuera la culpable de todo aquello, decidió tirar sus planes por la borda y sólo conformarse con observar a Honoka.

-Está siendo una comida agradable- soltó Kotori suspirando y mirando a Umi. -muy agradable-

Entonces, el padre de Nozomi comenzó a reírse y palmeó fuertemente la espalda de Eli.

-¡Estás más tranquila de lo que esperaba!- le dijo riéndose. Eli le miró de reojo, sonrisa de ella, risa de él. Nozomi era una perfecta mezcla. -Y yo que... ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-Sé que no es el momento, pero he hecho camisetas con TeamNozomi o TeamEli, por si teníamos que elegir bando- añadió Rin entre mordisco y mordisco a su arroz.

-¡Va a vomitar!- gritó Nico levantándose de un salto porque vio el gesto que hizo Eli tras poner la cara rara. Había visto miles de veces esa expresión en la cara de sus hermanitos. -¡Eli no...!-

* * *

-¿Te encuentras mejor ya?- preguntó Nozomi poniéndole una mano en el frente. Aunque lo estaba evitando se podía ver que estaba preocupada.

-Sí... Lo siento ¿Qué ha pasado después?- susurró la rubia frotándose la cara. Apenas recordaba nada después de esa gran y desastrosa escena, no le tendría que haber pedido calmantes a Maki, ¿quién le mandaba en su sano juicio hacer eso?

-No creo que quieras saberlo- respondió Nozomi riéndose. –Les… les caes bien, por cierto- añadió en un intento de tranquilizar a la rubia.

-Nozomi… ¿qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar Eli, y miró alrededor en busca de respuestas, podía ver que estaba en una habitación y que el cielo que veía a través de la ventana era naranja… ¿naranja? -¿Qué hora es?

-Un poquito tarde, pero… eso es porque te desmayaste-

Eli se llevó sus manos a la cara y Nozomi le acarició el pelo mientras intentaba por todos los medios no reírse.

-¡Nozomi!- se quejó sin apartar las manos de la cara. –Esto no es causar buena impresión-

La pelimorada se rió y cogió una baraja de cartas que había en una mesita pequeña al lado de la cama y las miró mientras susurraba algo.

-En realidad Eli, hemos tomado la mejor opción- susurró mirándola. –He visto todos los futuros posibles, catorce millones seiscientos cinco… y sólo ganábamos en uno-

Eli se apartó las manos de la cara… esa frase le recordaba a algo.

-No eres la única que sabe decir frases de película- añadió, y Eli volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara mientras Nozomi se reía alegremente.

-¿Dónde están las demás?-

-Se han marchado ya, era un poco tarde… pero no te preocupes- Nozomi sacó una carta y la miró. -Ya sabes que he elegido la mejor opción-

Eli sonrió y miró también la carta.

-Espero que fuera la opción alocada y divertida- y luego estiró de Nozomi hacia la cama para que se tumbase a su lado y así poderla abrazar, al menos había evitado que Tsubasa se saliera con la suya.

* * *

-¿De verdad os habéis equivocado de puerta tantas veces?- preguntó Chika.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ruby mirándolas.

-Han subido primero al piso, pero han llegado las últimas- le respondió su hermana que iba andando de una forma totalmente grácil y experta.

-En realidad Kanan me ha entretenido- sonrió Mari guiñándoles un ojo.

-No ha sido así, diles lo que has hecho- se quejó Kanan cruzándose de brazos. -Bien, lo diré yo- habló seriamente al ver que Mari no iba a decir nada.

-Kanan don't-

-Kanan yes- sonrió Chika.

-Ha pulsado todos los botones del ascensor-

Dia comenzó a reírse de su amiga y Mari hizo un gesto molesta.

-Y Kanan me obligó a quedarme hasta que paró, y ella se quedó para comprobar- Ruby se unió a la risa de su hermana y Chika las miró con una sonrisa. -Okey... Al menos sabemos que Hanamaru y Yoshiko están saliendo-

-Con mi aprobación- sonrió Kanan recordando como Yoshiko se había acercado a ella toda tensa y le había dicho "¿le concedes permiso a este Ángel Caído?" Kanan no se lo esperaba, pero aceptó rápidamente, sabía que era la forma que tenía Yoshiko de expresarse.

-¿Están saliendo?- comentó Chika sorprendida. -¿Lo sabrán Riko y You?- dijo señalando a la puerta donde sus amigas se habían quedado dentro porque You y el amigo de Yoshiko seguían jugando.

-Creo que la única que no lo sabía eras tú- susurró Ruby. -Y puede que Yoshiko tampoco-

Dia sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba el ascensor, para su suerte les estaba esperando en el piso.

-Esta vez no pulses todos los botones- le dijo a Mari que obedientemente asintió, había aprendido la lección.

Cuando el ascensor llegó abajo, Ruby se despidió de su hermana y sus amigas y se fue andando por una de las calles, de todas formas su casa no estaba lejos. Kanan y Mari se encerraron en una charla sobre los ascensores y mientras debatían, Chika aprovechó para hablar con Dia.

-Has estado andando de esa forma desde que nos has ganado a todos en el juego de baile-

Dia no dijo nada, sólo se hecho el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió. Si hubiera hecho una pose, sería el nuevo Ángel Caído.

-¿Tardarán mucho You-chan y Riko-chan?- preguntó Dia mirando hacia la puerta.

-Sí, me han dicho que cogerían el tren, hoy vuelvo sola- Chika comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, porque parecía que Kanan y Mari ya se habían puesto de acuerdo. -Bueno, nos vemos- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Espera!- Dia intercambió unas rápidas palabras con Mari y Kanan y luego fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Chika, cosa que la sorprendió. -¿Puedo volver contigo?-

-¿Claro, pero por qué?- dudó Chika.

-Has... Antes has dicho que sabías de más juegos ¿no?- preguntó Dia tratando de mantener su mejor actitud de chica responsable. Chika asintió observándola. -¿Entonces sabrás por casualidad más juegos de bailes, me equivoco?-

La pelinaranja sonrió y abrió el coche.

-El que hemos jugado en casa de Yoshiko no tiene nada que hacer contra el que tengo en mi casa, ¡te lo puedo prestar! Es genial, te contaré cómo diseñaron los bailes-

Dia sonrió rodeando el coche y sentándose en el asiento de copiloto, le esperaba un viaje mucho más entretenido que si hubiera ido con Mari y Kanan y sus debates sobre ascensores.

* * *

-No os preocupéis, zura- dijo Hanamaru sonriéndoles a You y Riko que estaban en la puerta. -Mañana limpiaremos todo Yoshiko-chan y yo-

-Está bien- sonrió You. -Nos vemos otro día ¡me lo he pasado muy bien!-

-Yo también- añadió Riko con una sonrisa. -Adiós Hanamaru-chan y sentimos las molestias de habernos quedado hasta tan tarde-

-No pasa nada y adiós, zura- respondió la castaña sonriendo, y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado. La casa estaba en completo silencio y eso la hizo sentir un poco de calma.

A la castaña le había gustado esa tarde de videojuegos, aunque no pudo dejar de fijarse en cómo Yoshiko fingía que le importaba mucho que jugasen con sus videoconsolas, y eso que luego se unió junto a Hanamaru en el juego de baile, incluso animó a You cuando venció a Shun en un juego de disparo, pero ahora mismo necesitaba sólo paz y tranquilidad.

Caminó hacia el comedor apartando un par de platos que se habían quedado por el suelo y miró a su alrededor en busca de Yoshiko. Como no la encontró por ahí, fue en silencio hacia la habitación de ella y sonrió al encontrarla tirada en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Yoshiko-chan- la llamó sin alzar mucho la voz, por si acaso estaba dormida.

-Yohane- respondió ella y luego se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la zona del cabecero que era un gran rectángulo morado con dibujos de demonios adorables.

-Creía que te habías ido a dormir- sonrió Hanamaru entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la silla del ordenador, haciendo que esta comenzase a dar vueltas.

-Tch, descansar es de mortales- comentó ella quitándole importancia. -Solo he venido a pensar mi siguiente estrategia para vencer a Dia en el juego de ba... ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas?-

-Es divertido, zura~ respondió Hanamaru impulsándose con los pies.

-Zuramaru... Una cosa - murmuró Yoshiko rascándose la mejilla. -¿Es... Estamos saliendo?-

La castaña se detuvo de golpe y agitó la cabeza porque estaba un poco mareada.

-¿Sí?-

-¿¡Por qué dudas!?-

-¡No he dudado!-

-Has dicho, ¿Sí? Eso suena a duda- argumentó Yoshiko cruzándose de brazos. -Si no quieres salir conmigo está bien-

-¿Pero por qué dices eso, zura?- preguntó Hanamaru poniendo su cara de cachorrito.

-Porque te echo de menos es un mensaje- Yoshiko cogió su móvil señalándolo. -Pero, te echo de menos ojalá estuvieras aquí con comida, es otro completamente distinto-

Hanamaru se encogió de hombros y Yoshiko la imitó.

-Te pillé- dijo Yoshiko sonriendo. -¡Ah Yohane-sama ha ganado la primera discusión como pareja!-

-¿Zura?- Hanamaru la miró hasta que algo hizo click dentro de ella y abrió la boca sorprendida. -¿Es porque te di el primer beso?-

Yoshiko sonrió improvisando una baile de la victoria y Hanamaru le lanzó uno de los peluches que había por encima de la mesa para que parase de hacer poses.

-¡No vale, Yoshiko, eres mala!- se quejó Hanamaru con una sonrisa. -Aunque hay algo que quería preguntarte-

La voz de Hanamaru cambió a una más tensa y Yoshiko gateó hasta el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Eh... Bueno- las mejillas de Hanamaru se tiñeron de rojo y evitó hace contacto visual con Yoshiko. -Ahora...- y lo que continuó lo dijo en unas palabras tan débiles que ni siquiera el oído más refinado podía oírlas.

-No te oigo, Little Demon- se burló Yoshiko.

-Ahora que salimos... ¿me tengo que quedar aquí?-

-¿Aquí? ¿En la silla?- Yoshiko miró su silla favorita con la que había pasado tanto tiempo... Era una elección difícil. -Bien si quieres la silla...-

-¡No zura!- la interrumpió Hanamaru. -Aquí- dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Mi habitación?- preguntó Yoshiko dudando.

-Me refiero a... En los libros que leo cuando dos personas están saliendo y viven juntas... Ellos... Duermen en la misma cama-

-...-

-...-

-¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?- preguntó Yoshiko entrecerrando los ojos, Hanamaru seguía completamente sonrojada. -Mientras no me des patadas- Yoshiko se encogió de hombros y Hanamaru suspiró aliviada. Tal vez le había estado dando demasiadas vueltas a cómo reaccionaría Yoshiko, aunque se le olvidaba por momentos que el mayor problema de ella era… ¿era ser un genial Ángel Caído?

-¡Bien! Ahora vamos a ver cómo sigues jugando a ese juego de decisiones, haré algo de comer- sonrió Yoshiko apartando con el pie sus maletas para poder salir de su habitación.

Hanamaru dio una vuelta más en la silla y luego la siguió, aunque cuando salió al pasillo Yoshiko se acercó a ella por sorpresa y la besó rápidamente.

-Nuestro primer beso de pareja oficial con la aprobación de Kanan, es mío- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y Hanamaru se quedó sin respiración.

-¡Prepararé nuestra primera cena de pareja!- gritó saliendo de su momentáneo trance y adelantándose por el pasillo.

-¡No si llego yo antes!- sonrió el Ángel Caído corriendo tras ella.

* * *

-No es justo Tsubasa- dijo por última vez Honoka mientras entraban a su casa.-Mira que hacerme cancelas mis planes…-

-Tranquila, podemos hacer una ceremonia de bienvenida otro día- aclaró ella encendiendo las luces.

-Lo sé… Pero movimos todas esas cajas y… me hacía ilusión presentarles- por el pasillo llegó un cachorrito de Shiba Inu que sólo tenía unos meses, Honoka lo cogió en brazos y el perro le lamió la cara. –Hoy no te van a conocer- le dijo preocupada al cachorrito –y eso que Kotori me hizo un vestido precioso como el del videojuego…- caminó hacia el comedor mientras le contaba al cachorrito como eran sus planes para la "ceremonia" que Eli arruinó.

Mientras tanto, Tsuabasa se descalzaba en la entrada y vaciaba sus bolsillos, en ellos estaban los muchos envoltorios de dulces con alcohol que Honoka se había comido antes de la comida haciendo que se encontrase en ese estado de casi borrachera, las llaves y una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo.

-Maldita Eli… es como si predijera el futuro- susurró mirando la cajita y escondiéndola rápidamente al fondo del armario de los zapatos cuando escuchó que Honoka se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Nos podemos comer la tarta que había preparado?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ibas a hacerlo de todas formas- le respondió Tsubasa caminando hacia ella.

-Es verdad, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer? Esperaré a que saquen el siguiente calabozo y destronaré a Eli de su poder-

-Pero… eso puede ser en años-

-Más tiempo para entrenar- dijo Honoka sonriendo.

-¿De verdad que no se ha muerto la ardilla de ahí dentro?- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la frente a Honoka.

-¡Tsu-chan, es mi destino!- sentenció Honoka cogiéndola de las manos. –Iré a entrenar, volveré en unos años-

-Eh- la de ojos verdes agarró a su novia del cuello de la camiseta evitando que se fuera al ordenador. –Ni lo sueñes, que no eres una Super Saiyan-

Honoka hizo otro puchero, pero aceptó la derrota mientras ambas iban a por ese trozo de tarta. Lo que la pelijengibre no sabía era que Tsubasa tenía planeado hacer algo que molestaría mucho a Eli, sobre todo porque pensaba no comentarle nada, sería su pequeña venganza personal por lo que había vivido ese día.

* * *

Cuando el tren las dejó en la estación, Nico y Maki sólo se miraron y cada una tomaron caminos distintos, mientras que Rin insistió en acompaña a Umi y Kotori junto a Hanayo, ya que Eli y Nozomi se habían quedado en casa de los padres de Nozomi y Honoka y Tsubasa se habían ido por otro camino.

Pero lo que Umi no sabía era que Rin la traicionaría dejándola a solas con Kotori. Las dos estaban sentadas en un banco de un parque esperando que Rin y Hanayo atendiesen una llamada cuando de repente Umi recibió un mensaje de Rin en el que ponía: me tengo que ir junto a Kayochin nya! :3

-Nos han dejado solas- habló Umi rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-¿Crees que Eli estará bien?- susurró Kotori todavía preocupada por esa comida, había evitado hablar con Umi, pero la necesidad de aunque fuera comentarlo ganó.

-Bueno… Maki ha dicho que estaba todo bien y que despertaría en un par de horas, seguramente ya esté despierta… Y nosotras no podíamos hacer mucho por ahí- habló Umi mientras se levantaba. –Iré a casa…- miró a Kotori dudando, no sabía decirle o no si quería que la acompañase a su casa antes de irse.

Kotori, todavía sin levantarse miró el suelo y asintió, por eso mismo Umi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La peligris apretó los puños indecisa, si no hacía nada sólo le quedaría la duda. Comprendió a Nozomi tan bien cuando sucedió su discusión con Eli que pensó que ella debía hacer lo mismo, afrontar sus problemas, pero ahora Nozomi y Eli se habían reconciliado y ella seguía sin hacer nada.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería al menos… intentarlo, por eso se puso de pie y miró por donde se había ido la peliazul y enseguida la encontró.

-¡Umi-chan!- la llamó. La verdad es que quería hablar con ella mucho más que simple conversaciones formales. -¡Umi-chan!-

La nombrada se giró y la miró con cierta duda. Kotori tragó saliva nerviosa y corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Umi-chan?- susurró Kotori deteniéndose cerca de ella.

-Claro, ¿pero por qué me...?- la peliazul dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando observó que Kotori tenía una expresión pensativa, como si fuera a decirle algo muy duro y buscase la mejor forma para decírselo.

Sin querer Umi recordó la última vez que Kotori puso esa expresión, justo cuando le confesó que estaba saliendo con alguien y que por alguna razón la peliazul debía ser la primera en saberlo. Nunca entendió por qué se lo contó, y aunque fuera un poco egoísta de su parte, no quería volver a sentir esa "felicidad" de Kotori.

-Tengo prisa- se apresuró a añadir tratando de evitar la escena, realmente no aguantaría por tercera vez que Kotori le dijera que había comenzado a salir con alguien, tampoco aguantaba que tal vez le fuera a contar esa "buena" noticia porque se habían distanciado por culpa de su actitud cuando Eli estaba deprimida.

-Será un segundo- dijo ella con esa voz dulce que la caracterizaba y eso le hizo sospechar a Umi, pero de todas formas se quedó decidiendo que si se le hacía muy duro, se iría. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- comenzó Kotori con voz firme y tratando de aguantar su mirada sobre la peliazul.

-No- respondió Umi tranquilamente, tampoco sabía a qué venía esa pregunta cuando tanto ella como Honoka sabían que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Kotori asintió y sonrió un poco aliviada, nada había cambiado durante ese tiempo.

-¿Y yo?-

-¿Tú?- el rojo cubrió las mejillas de Umi rápidamente, se acercaba la escena que quiera evitar y eso sólo la puso nerviosa. -¡Y yo que sé!- le dijo acercándose a ella y gritando.

Kotori se alejó un paso completamente sonrojada, no esperaba que Umi le gritase así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su peliazul tan tímida en esos temas del amor?

-Lo... Lo siento- murmuró al ver cómo Kotori se había alejado. -Es sólo que... Olvídalo-

Se giró para seguir caminando pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a Eli molestándola, diciéndole que no se había atrevido a decírselo. Apretó el puño con fuerza y se volvió a dar la vuelta para encontrarse a Kotori. La peligris la miró atentamente.

-Umi-chan- la llamó, quería intentarlo otra vez. -¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?-

-No lo sé, aunque en realidad me sé la respuesta, es un estoy saliendo con alguien o voy a empezar a salir con alguien, ¿verdad?- preguntó al final Umi, aunque no le dio tiempo a responder a la peligris. -No sé por qué me lo cuentas a mí antes que nadie, realmente a mí...- miró a Kotori a los ojos pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia la derecha. -A mí no me interesa. No quiero saberlo-

Esas palabras impactaron en Kotori al segundo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y trataba de sonreír, pero había sido rechazada indirectamente por Umi y dolía más de lo que se imaginaba.

La peliazul volvió a tomar su camino y Kotori se quedó allí de pie, tratando de no llorar. Se había esforzado tanto para que Umi se fijase en ella... Pero al final no salió bien, ellas no eran como Nozomi y Eli por mucho que se comparase. La primera lágrima salió sin su permiso y le siguieron unas cuantas más. Trató de secarse rápidamente las mejillas y controlar su voz y respiración.

"No llores, no llores" pensó para sí misma, pero no sirvió de nada, quizá no se había atrevido a intentarlo justo por esto.

-¿Vas a volver andando a tu casa?- preguntó Umi, y al darse cuenta de que estaba sola se asustó, pensaba que Kotori la seguiría. Volvió sobre sus pasos y la encontró llorando lo que le hizo entrar en pánico. -¿Te... Te has hecho daño?- se acercó cuidadosamente, pero eso sólo hizo que Kotori sollozase más fuerte.

-¿Te ha hecho alguien algo? ¿Te has caído?- un millón de preguntas pasaron por su mente y estaba dispuesta a hacer todas y cada una de ellas. Agarró a Kotori de los hombros pero ella se apartó y todo se redujo a una pregunta. -¿He sido yo?-

Al no obtener respuesta entró en un nuevo nivel de pánico, Kotori lloraba con mucha más fuerza y eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor.

-No... No llores- probó bajando la voz, mirándola a los ojos y... Tratando de no derretirse. -Me refiero a que... no... no quiero que me cuentes si sales con alguien porque... porque no me puedo alegrar por ti ¿está bien? Sólo finjo y... ¡Si Eli me ha enseñado algo es a no fingir! Y... Que me digas eso sólo me recuerda a que te he perdido, y no quiero sentirme así. La primera vez fue el día de la graduación de las de tercero, dijiste que te gustaba alguien... En aquel entonces no quería ser consciente de lo que significaba, pero lo era. Así que por favor, no llores, solo no me cuentes estas cosas ¿vale?-

Continúo mirando fijamente a Kotori, que había dejado de llorar, hasta que en algún sitio remoto en su cerebro algo la hizo sonrojar y darse cuenta de que...

¿Se había confesado? ¿Había sido al final capaz de confesarse a Kotori y todo porque no quería que Eli se riera de ella? Con miedo miró a la peligris que estaba sonrojada, rápidamente apartó la mirada.

"No. No. No. Retirada" pensó Umi. "Justo cuando te dice que va a salir con alguien le sueltas tú esto..."

-Voy...- Kotori la agarró de la camiseta, aunque Umi no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, solo lo hizo para que la mirase. - a salir con alguien- sonrió cerrando los ojos, quitándose el rastro de un par de lágrimas con su mano libre, y notó cómo Umi se removía inquieta porque iba a protestar o a decir algo, pero ella no la soltó, sólo se concentró en que cuando abriera los ojos pudiera decir todo sin problema alguno.

-Koto...

-Ella algunas veces es seria- abrió sólo un ojo para evaluar las expresiones de Umi. -se preocupa mucho por sus amigas y desde el instituto estaba deseando... conocerla más y más- Umi la miró sorprendida. -Se le da muy mal ser honesta porque es muy tímida y sólo lo logra algunas veces, cuando su lado serio sale... la admiro mucho, además siempre le gano jugando a las cartas... Por eso espero que, sólo por esta vez te alegres por mí, te prometo que será la última vez en la que tengas que escucharme decir que voy a salir con alguien-

-Kotori...- dijo Umi totalmente sonrojada.

-Lo prometo- repitió ella y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Umi, no quería asustarla sabiendo lo tímida que era. Cuando iba a separarse notó cómo la peliazul la abrazaba ejerciendo bastante fuerza. Iba a decirle que la dejase, pero aceptó el abrazo rodeando el cuello de Umi con sus brazos y devolviéndoselo con una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Desde la puerta del parque que habían abandonado, Rin y Hanayo miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Somos las mejores superheroínas de todos los tiempos- sentenció Hanayo abrazándo a la chica gato.

-Y eso que solo las hemos tenido que abandonar en un parque, nya- comentó Rin alegre. Hanayo sólo sonrió. -¿Vamos a por un poco de arroz para celebrarlo?-

-¡SÍ!- gritó Hanayo alzando las manos en un gran gesto de felicidad.

* * *

Nico abrió la puerta de su casa y de entre todas las cosas que esperaba, estaba justo ella. Sonrió involuntariamente al verla ahí de pie, tan perfecta y adorable que le daban ganas de morderla.

-Quédate el cambio- dijo dándole el dinero al repartidor y cogió la perfecta caja en sus manos.

Noche de pizza. Algo que sentaba genial tras una comida tensa en casa de Nozomi.

Dejó la caja encima de la mesa del comedor y mientras se ponía una ropa más cómoda llamaron a la puerta. Con curiosidad por quién sería, se cambió con más rapidez y fue directa a abrir.

-¿Maki-chan?-

-Te propongo un trato- dijo ella jugando con su pelo, haciendo que Nico no tuviera por qué seguir hablando. -Si gano, hablarás conmigo… en una cafetería-

-¿Y si gano yo?- preguntó Nico apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, no iba a cuestionar que eso de la cafetería sonaba a una especie de cita muy rara.

Maki negó con la cabeza indicando que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que Nico había estado esquivándola desde que Nozomi había vuelto.

-Podemos dejarlo en que te debo una-

-Vale- cómo a Nico no se le ocurría nada mejor, dejó entrar a Maki en su casa mientras la observaba buscar algo en su bolso.

-¿Qué juego es?-

-El que jugamos en casa de Eli, me lo ha prestado Rin sin decirme nada y luego se fue corriendo-

-Oh- Nico sonrió malvadamente. –Entonces si es ese juego, prepárate para perder-

-¿Segura, Nico-chan?- peguntó Maki alzando una ceja. –Si no tienes nada por lo que pelear, no creo que luches con fuerzas, además si quedamos en empate es porque no consigo hacer el combo… pero ya sé hacerlo-

Nico se rió mientras insertaba el juego y luego le pasó un mando a la pelirroja.

-Que gane la mejor-

* * *

En cuanto Hanamaru cerró la puerta. Riko pulsó repetidas veces el botón para llamar el ascensor con una expresión de enfado total. Detrás de ella, estaba You.

La ojiazul la miraba desde atrás pensando si debía iniciar una conversación o no. Podía ver perfectamente que la pelirroja estaba molesta y eso le hacía sentirse un poco mal.

-Vamos... ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- gruño Riko dándole un ligero golpe a la puerta del ascensor.

-Aunque hagas eso no va a aparecer antes- comentó You, y recibió una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-¡Ya lo sé!-

Otra vez volvió el silencio, You empezó a jugar con sus manos. Se podía hacer una pequeña idea de por qué Riko estaba molesta, pero no sabía si comentársela a la pelirroja. Al final, viendo cómo Riko perdía los papeles, estiró su mano con intención de agarrar el brazo de Riko, sin embargo el ascensor llegó.

Las dos entraron y You se dedicó a mirar el suelo hasta que le pareció demasiado estúpido. "Vamos, pregúntale"

-Riko-chan, ¿estás enfadada porque me he quedado demasiado tiempo jugando?-

La pregunta estaba en el aire, pero Riko no dijo nada. –No hacía falta que te quedases, Chika-chan podía haberte llevado a casa-

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta de abajo y Riko salió sin decir ni siquiera un comentario, al ver que no quería hablar You la siguió en silencio hasta la estación de tren. El paseo se le hizo bastante largo, aunque teniendo a Riko delante de ella haciendo gestos raros como si hablase consigo misma la habían ayudado a que fuera más llevadero. Cuando llegaron a la estación, You fue consciente de que debían coger diferentes trenes y por eso sujetó el brazo de Riko para que la pelirroja la mirase y poder al menos hablar.

-Siento haberme quedado más tiempo del previsto- volvió a repetir. Riko la miraba con desconfianza y eso hacía que You se pusiera más nerviosa. La pelirroja se soltó del agarre de You y miró el suelo.

-No sabía que te gustaban los gatos- dijo al final, con casi un hilillo de voz.

"¿Ha dicho… gatos? ¿Riko-chan?" pensó You sorprendida.

-Pffff- se llevó una mano a la boca evitando reírse, pero le fue imposible. Riko le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro molesta y You se dio la vuelta para que no la viera reírse, aunque pudiera oírla.

-¡No tiene gracia!- se quejó Riko sonrojada adelantándose a You para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Estabas enfadada porque estaba con un gato?- preguntó la ojiazul haciendo gestos. -¿Un gato, Riko-chan?-

La pelirroja dejó atrás a You y comenzó a caminar bastante enfadada hacia la estación. Sabía que no le tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Espera… Riko- You la volvió a agarrar y esta vez evitó por todos los medios volverse a reír, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír mucho. Aclaró su garganta, pero Riko sabía que iba a decir alguna estupidez lo podía ver en esos ojos azules. –Aprecio mucho que te hayas quedado hasta tarde para protegerme del gato-

-Tonta-

-Oye Riko-chan- You estiró su otro brazo, pero este lo llevó tras Riko, apoyándolo en una de las paredes que estaba detrás de ella. –Gracias, y gracias por quedarte y dejarme pasar más tiempo contigo- susurró You con una sonrisa y a escasos metros de Riko.

-Y…-

You sonrió otra vez y luego se alejó de ella rápidamente, no quería que Riko viera como se sonrojaba. "Demasiado cerca, demasiado…. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer estas cosas You?" pensó dándose golpecitos en las mejillas y luego miró de reojo a Riko que seguía clavada en el sitio, con una sonrisita en la cara. "Ah, sí… lo hago por eso" Con el corazón todavía acelerado se giró para mirar a la chica y señaló la estación.

-¿Vamos?-

-¡Ha… Hai!-

-¡Yousorooo!-

* * *

Maki dejó caer el mando al suelo, estaba por darse cabezazos contra la pared, mientras Nico miraba fijamente la pantalla.

-Hemos quedado en empate nueve veces seguidas...- murmuró sorprendida. -Nueve malditas veces-

-¡La décima será la definitiva!- comento Maki recuperando el mando y dirigiéndose a la sección de personajes.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo- soltó Nico junto a un bostezo.

-¡No, Nico-chan!- se quejó Maki, esta vez ganaré.

-O volveremos a quedar en empate- Nico dejó el mando encima de la mesa y miró a la pelirroja, era sorprendente como durante toda la comida había deseado que le hiciera caso sin motivo aparente y ahora se sentía un poco intimidada de que estuviera por su casa y sobre todo mirándola fijamente con esos ojos de pantera. –Y si… como es un empate, las dos perdemos- propuso apartando la mirada.

-¿Las dos perdemos?- dudó Maki inclinando la cabeza confusa, como un cachorrito.

-Sí, ya sabes… nadie gana y tú ya puedes volver a tu casa…- trató de explicar Nico.

-Prefiero ganarte- replicó Maki jugando con su pelo, aunque ella también se notaba cansada.

-Entonces…-

-¿Entonces?- Maki volvió a mirar a Nico, quería que terminase esa frase.

-En vez de perder, podemos ganar las dos- explicó la pelinegra.

-Bi… Bien, pero no es que quiera salir contigo ni nada- añadió rápidamente haciendo que Nico se riera. –Mañana a las seis-

-Vale- sonrió Nico.

-Y deja de mirarme así y sonreír de esa manera tan… estúpida- murmuró Maki mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada. –Esto no ha quedado así, te ganaré-

-Lo siento, pero estás destinada a perder con ese personaje- replicó Nico alzando una ceja.

-¡Ahhhg!- Maki se acercó a Nico. –La última- replicó.

-Está bien, pero perderás ante mí, Nico no es sólo una perfecta idol, también es genial ju… ¡No le des a comenzar partida mientras hablo!-

* * *

Cuando los créditos finales estaban reproduciéndose en la pantalla, Hanamaru agarró el mando con más fuerza. Se había pasado el juego y ahora sentía una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago, le pasaba lo mismo cuando terminaba un libro y descubría que el autor o autora no había continuado con otro.

Era un final final que le hacía sentir mal.

-Yoshiko- la despertó dándole ligeros golpes en el hombro. Antes de despertarse se removió inquieta.

-¿Qué ocurre Zuramaru?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Me he acabado el juego- medio sollozó ella.

Yoshiko sólo abrió sus brazos y Hanamaru aceptó el abrazo mientras observaba los créditos pasar. Había decidido quedarse hasta tarde porque sabía que le quedaba poco y ahora no estaba muy segura de si eso era lo correcto.

-Notarás un vacío durante unos días, pero luego llegará otro juego- le susurró Yoshiko acariciándole la espalda y sonriendo, nunca imagino que su Zuramaru pudieran gustarle tanto como a ella los videojuegos.

-Esto es malo, zura- susurró ella acomodándose mejor. Había echado de menos dormir junto a Yoshiko en el sofá tras una maratón de videojuegos, aunque ahora que estaban saliendo la sensación era mil veces mejor porque no hacía falta pensar mucho en si sus acciones asustarían a Yoshiko y lo mejor de todo era que esta vez el Ángel Caído no debía irse a ninguna parte ¡era toda para ella! –Me gustaba este, deberías recomendarme otro parecido- tras un bostezo notó cómo sus ojos se cansaban y los cerró sólo un instante, pero enseguida un sonido llamó su atención.

Claramente era el sonido de un móvil, Yoshiko, que se había despejado por el ruido miró por encima del sillón hacia la mesita y vio un móvil, a su lado durmiendo estaba la gata de Hanamaru.

-Un móvil azul celeste-

-Es de Dia-san- respondió Hanamaru que la había visto con él en manos. -Se lo devolveremos mañana-

-Sí- Yoshiko apagó la televisión y se acomodó mejor en el sofá con Hanamaru todavía en sus brazos. -Buenas noches- dijo lo suficientemente cansada cómo para ni siquiera moverse más.

-Buenas noches- le respondió enseguida Hanamaru.

-¿Kashikou Kawaii? ¡Elichika!- sonó a todo volumen por el comedor, era el móvil otra vez, al parecer ahora la estaban llamando. -¿Kashikou Kawaii? ¡Elichika! Harasho~

Y ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-No me jodas...-

* * *

 _ **Fin :D**_

 ** _Explicaré algún par de cosas que se me ocurran por encima: la canción a la que me refiero era Garasu no Hanazono ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Eli bromeó tiempo atrás (en mi fic) que podría declararse con esa canción xD, por eso la tartamudea. Más cosas... la primera escena, la del templo, sigue al capítulo anterior, pero en las siguientes ya ha pasado una semana, porque Yoshiko está de vuelta. El vestido del que habla Honoka que le hizo Kotori, lo vió Umi cuando fue a casa de esta, chan chan chhhaaaan._**

 ** _Me salto varias escenas porque quería meter varias OTPS y cuando me daba cuenta ya llevaba... un montón de palabras :V soy así(? Y gracias por leer esta especie de fic dramático, aunque me he descontrolado en el epílogo, menos en la escena KotoUmi, ahí estaba un poco afectada por Steven Universe y me puse sensible :,V_**

 **Ahora, para los fans:**

 **Maki y Nico durmieron juntas en el sofá, siguieron quedando empate todas las veces que jugaban, aunque salían a "tomar café" como "amigas" (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿̿̿ ̿ ̿̿.**

 **Eli y Nozomi siguen debatiendo si deben seguir jugando a los videojuegos de terror, por ahora es un sí porque Nozomi usa demasiados encantos para convencer a su chica. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ=**

 **You y Riko son geniales. Simplemente. Awesome. ✺◟( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)◞✺**

 **Kotori y Umi decidieron llevar su relación al siguiente nivel ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) y cogerse de la mano.**

 **Tsubasa y Honoka planean celebrar por fin una fiesta de bienvenida, pero Eli no deja de vigilar a Tsubasa** **(⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)︻̷┻̿═━一-**

 **Hanamaru siguió sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho hasta que Yoshiko la invitó a comer hamburguesas. ᕙ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) ᕗ**

 **Chika continuó hablando sobre juegos de bailes y Dia la escuchaba atentamente** **（╯ ͡ ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **Ruby tuvo que recoger el móvil de su hermana porque a ella le daba vergüenza ir a por él ahora que sabían su secreto** **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **Hanayo y Rin siguieron cuidando a las Otps en secreto, con sus identidades secretas ᕦ( ͡°╭ʖ╮° )ᕤ**

 **En el ascensor Mari le hizo proposiciones (y no de matrimonio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) a Kanan, ella no aceptó... al principio.**

 **Yo no sé por qué sigo poniendo emoticonos y tú no sé por qué has leído hasta aquí(? Pero :3 Arigato!**

 ** _Me despido chicos, recordar: debéis ser como la chica de los mangas que siempre shippea a su OTP sin rendirse :) Por eso espero que vuestras OTPS tengan momentos CUTIES en la película *^* Y pasar un feliz día o noche o lo que sea :D ¡Adiós venusianos!_**


End file.
